I've Waited So Long
by koger109
Summary: Months after Edward leaves, Bella gets a visitor who will change her life forever. Bella's POV. All characters are the same as in the book- Bella's human, Cullens are vampires, werewolves are werewolves, etc. Does involve some Bella/OCs in plot.
1. Visitor

**Chapter 1: Visitor**

**A/N: This all takes place after Edward leaves in New Moon.**

I laid there, motionless, on my bed listening to Evanescence on my CD player. I sang along silently in my head.

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_But if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

At first, I thought the song went well compared to my life at the moment. But then, I realized it didn't. I didn't want him to leave. He was my stronghold, my safe haven. But he did leave, in the forest. I began to cry again, like I had been for the past few months. I had been trying to act normal around Charlie and my friends, but it didn't matter what I did in my own time. As the tears ran down my face, I could feel the frantic slumber approaching. Again.

----------------

I woke up early the next morning and cooked breakfast for Charlie and myself. We didn't talk anymore. Well, to be honest, we hadn't ever really talked during the time that I've lived here. We both kept to ourselves, so it surprised me when he spoke up.

"Morning, Bells. Mmm…smells good." This was not like him at all.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing has to be 'up' to be in a good mood. I'm sorry that I'm not Little Miss Mopey today," he snapped, but realizing the harshness of his words, he began to apologize. "Bella…I'm sorry, but it's hard trying to be happy and cheerful when I can tell you're in so much pain. Do you want to talk about it?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

It had been three months, and he was bringing this up now? "No. I don't want to talk about anything. Enjoy your breakfast. I'm going for a walk."

He nodded and let me leave. I knew he meant well, but he frustrated me sometimes to the point of no return.

----------------

I headed into the woods near my home. _Those _woods. I came here to think a lot lately. It hurt so much, but helped me concentrate on trying to make this more bearable. I remember when Sam Uley found me. It sent shivers down my spine at the thought of it, and I had to get up from the log I had sat down on and leave. I rarely thought about his russet-colored skin I saw when I first awoke, but when I did, it made me feel uneasy, like he had something to hide. A secret that he was keeping locked up in a safe. And when I thought of him, I thought of Jacob Black. I ran from the woods at full speed and hopped into my truck. I started the engine up, and it alerted Charlie. He came to the door and yelled, "Where are going?!"

I yelled back over the roar of the engine. "I'm going to Jacob's house. You know, Billy Black's son?"

His face lit up with excitement of me actually doing something outside of the house. To be honest, I was shocked too. He nodded and waved, which I took as my signal to pull out of the driveway.

---------------

I arrived at Jacob's about 20 minutes later. I didn't actually know where he lived, but when I saw him in a shabby garage near a house and figured it was his place. He was very tall, and his hair was cut short. I had told him I liked it better that way. He was very muscular and did not look sixteen at all.

"Hey, Bells." He waved me over after I got out of the truck.

"Hey," I said solemnly.

"Thinking about him again?" I had only been over here maybe twice, yet he knew me so well. I nodded, and he patted the spot beside him. He knew that the Cullens were vampires, so it was very easy to talk to him about how he left.

"Bella, he left months ago. You need to stop thinking about it. There will be other guys."

"Yeah…you. You're so nice to me. Everyone else looks at me like a depressed, soulless, object. You actually talk to me. You don't seem to mind," I said shyly. "But you are only sixteen, and I think of you as my friend."

"Well, we can always change the friend part."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, I know we've only talked a few times, but I feel like I know you." He barely got out the last word as he bent over to kiss me sweetly on the lips. I pulled away quickly.

"Jacob! What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to know what it was like…I like you, Bells. A lot."

"I shouldn't have snapped like that. I apologize. You could've asked at least."

"You wouldn't have let me…" he trailed off.

"No, probably not. But since you said it like that…" I looked up at him, grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. He kissed me back, neither of us letting go until we needed breath.

"That…that was amazing…" Jacob said, out of breath.

"Yeah…well, I guess I should be going," I replied, getting up from my spot on the cold floor.

"No way! You can't just kiss and run!" He yelled, pulling me back down and tickling me. I laughed until I cried, and he finally stopped.

"Th-thanks. I-I needed to l-laugh," I said stuttering, breathing embarrassingly loud.

"Do you…um…what to be my…uh…girlfriend?" He said, shyly.

"One kiss and you expect me to go out with you?!" I said harshly.

"I'm sorry…um…I guess you should leave. It's getting late." I clearl hurt his feelings.

"I didn't say I didn't want to be." His face lit up.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"How will you get back?" I asked, confused.

"I'll bring your truck back here and pick you up tomorrow to go somewhere?" He said it more like a question.

"Sure." We got into the truck and headed to Charlie's.

"I really do like you, Bells."

"I know," I replied, smiling brightly. Maybe this is what I needed.

The drive home was quiet. We held hands, and he squeezed mine every once in a while, making me smile and blush. I went into my room after I said goodbye to Jacob, and got into my warm bed. I could actually say that because Edward's cold skin wasn't held up against me anymore. But for the first time since he left, I didn't cry at the thought of him. And for the first time since he left, I had peaceful dreams.

------------------------

I woke up the next day, cheerful. I went downstairs and into the kitchen to fix myself some cereal. I found a note from Charlie laying on the counter.

_Bella,_

_I went fishing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater._

_Be back soon._

_You seemed happy when you came in last night. _

_I'm glad._

_Love you, Charlie_

I finished my breakfast quickly and ran back upstairs into my room. I opened the door and almost began to cry. Okay…scratch the almost, because I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He was back. I looked into his golden eyes from across the room and gasped. The lights were off, the curtains were closed.

Then, a voice began speaking. "Bella…oh, Isabella. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for ruining you life?"

But it wasn't who I thought it was.

It was someone else.

**A/N: It is not Edward. It's a surprise visitor. Can you guess who it is? Yeah…you probably can.**


	2. Apologies and Answers

**Chapter 2: Apologies and Answers**

**A/N: I would highly appreciate it if you left reviews, but it def. won't bother me if you don't.**

I was crying and shaking uncontrollably. I fell to the ground and began clutching my sides trying to keep myself together. He came over and put his arm around me. It made me cry more. It felt like Edward's touch, but it wasn't him. It was a beautiful, blonde-haired vampire.

"Jasper…wh-what are y-y-you doing here?" I managed to get out between sobs.

"Bella, I came to apologize for everything. I didn't mean to lose control like that. I just smelled the blood and…and…and my instincts took over. Bella, I never wanted to hurt you…" He began dry-sobbing and said it almost too fast for my human hearing, but I made it out.

"Jasper…stop apologizing…it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been so clumsy. I should've paid attention. I-"

He cut me off. "No. I should have better control over myself. I'm older than all of them, but they all seem so strangely calm when near human blood. I felt their emotions that night. They were all so calm until your paper cut started to bleed, but even then, they weren't phased by it. They were scared that _I_ would hurt you. Not any of them thought of what _they _could've done." I stopped crying, but he continued sobbing, burying his face into my hair. I pulled him into my lap and cradled him like Edward had done to me so many times. I rocked back and forth, repeating, "It's not your fault. It's okay." He finally stopped, but didn't move.

"Thank you. I can feel the hurt radiating off of you from my visit, so I'll go ahead and leave. Sorry to barge in." Only then did he begin to stand up.

"What?! No, no, no. Please don't leave. I'm not hurt that you came, I'm hurt that you would think I thought this was all your fault. Edward overreacted. Big deal. You're a vampire, and I understand the bloodlust. Jasper…I'm very happy that you came here to say that. I've missed you all so very much, but I think it was you who I missed the most. I always wondered what the incident did to you…" I looked into his butterscotch eyes again and said, "Please stay. Please…"

He sat back down and replied, "Anything for you, Bella. Anything. I owe you so much." I slapped him. Not because I wanted to hurt him, but because I was trying to get him to see that I was fine.

"No. You will stay because you want to, not because you think you're obligated to."

He nodded. "I do want to stay, but do you trust me to?"

"Jasper…if I didn't trust you, then I wouldn't have asked in the first place. And if you want a formal invitation, here it goes…" I looked up at him, and in my best British accent, I said, "Jasper Whitlock-Hale…would you be ever so kind to stay with me, Isabella Marie Swan, this winter day?"

He laughed and in his best British accent, which I must admit was much better than mine, replied, "Why yes, Miss Swan. I would be honored."

We both cracked up and couldn't stop laughing. When we finally stopped, I said quite seriously, "Answers."

He looked at me and nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"Why is my scent not bothering you now?"

He looked embarrassed, but replied honestly. "Well…I've been kind of following you around the last couple of months. You know…coming into your room when you were gone at school or something, forcing myself to smell every single thing in here. I went to your school a couple of times, too, and watched you. Please don't say anything…I know it was really stalker-ish. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm glad you care that much to do all of that. It means a lot to me." I pulled him in for a hug, and we sat like that for a minute, reveling in the moment.

"So…what else do you want to know? I'm surprised you didn't ask about Edward at first."

"You're right. I didn't. Huh…that's funny. I guess when I saw you, I kind of forgot about him. Anyway…have you not been living with the rest of them?"

"Well…no. For about a month, I did. But then I realized that I never got a chance to say goodbye, to apologize. Edward begged me not to come, but I went to Alice for reassurance. She saw that it would be okay."

"Wow," I said, shocked that he cared at all. I was even more shocked that he cared more than Edward. A tear ran down my face.

"Oh, my God. Bella, I'm sorry. Your emotions are going crazy. I feel hurt, sadness, anger, love…lust…"

"I'm just hurt that Edward didn't care enough to come back, that you cared more. But I'm really angry, too. And sad, at Edward. But those other two you mentioned…yeah, they're geared towards another person."

"Oh. Who's that?" He truly didn't know, and the curiosity was seeping into his voice thickly.

"Well…um…uh…" I was at a lost for words, so I showed him. I reached up and put my hands on his cheeks. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him passionately.

"Oh. I heard he was a pretty nice guy," he replied, after we both pulled away. We began laughing again. Then, I remembered Jacob.

"I'll be right back. I have to call my…uh…my boyfriend." His face fell, but I ran downstairs anyway. You didn't have to be an empath to see that I had hurt him. I grabbed the phone and looked on the fridge for the number. Once I found it, I dialed as quickly as possible.

He answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jake. I'm sorry, but can I have a rain check for today?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I have your truck."

"That's okay. Can you bring it by tomorrow?"

"Sure, sure. Um…Bells…is something wrong?"

"No. I just have to do some stuff today around the house. Um…I'll talk to you later." And before he had a chance to answer, I hung up the phone.

I walked back up the stairs and into my room. Jasper was sitting in the same exact spot I left him in, gazing at the floor.

"Is my carpet really that interesting?" I asked sarcastically.

He jumped. That was odd. Vampires usually hear everything. He must've been consumed in his thoughts.

"No…did you mean what you said before? That the love and lust was for me?"

"Yes, Jasper. I did. I'm sorry if I upset you. I mean, I know you have Alice and-"

He cut me off for the second time that day. "Actually, I don't. She had a vision right after you left of a boy she met. When they did meet, about a week later, she realized he was her singer. She was hanging around him for weeks, getting used to his scent. I mean, he knows we're vampires, too. He didn't mind, and she fell completely head-over-heels in love with Drew. She left me the next day. That's when I put my plan to good use, the one about finding you again, and came here. Sorry that I didn't say that at first."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I can't believe it. You must be hurting so much inside…"

"Well, no. Not as much now. I found someone else, too," he replied, smiling.

"That's nice. Do I get to meet her?" I asked, bouncing up and down on my bed. He got up from his spot on the floor and sat down next to me.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think you already know her." His smile got even bigger.

"What's her name, then?"

"Isabella Swan." I could feel his cool breath on my face.

I almost began to hyperventilate. I mean…Jasper in love with me? It must be a joke…no wonder he was smiling.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, embarrassed. The smile disappeared.

"You think I would joke about something like this? Bella…why do you really think I came back here?"

I contemplated my answer. "Um…to apologize, but now I'm not quite positive of that anymore."

He replied, "Well, that was part of it. But, Bella, when Edward told us we had to leave, it hurt me more than anyone. Of course, we all agreed to do it. He had done it for everyone else before, so I didn't speak up. He wouldn't have listened to your almost-killer anyway. I tried to keep it out of my thoughts because I didn't want to upset him. But when Alice did find Drew, I let all of the wonderful memories I had of you seep into my mind. Edward then knew. He knew everything and told me not to come. He demanded it. So I said, and I quote, 'Just because you don't want to us to be around her doesn't mean we can't be. Edward…I think it hurt me more than it hurt even you when we left.' I sounded so harsh, but I didn't care. Then, I added in my mind, 'I think I love her even more than you' and I took off out of the house."

I was crying again. I didn't know what to think. I was glad Jasper was back, but I was blown away by his confession of his love for me.

"Bella…I'm sorry. You said you had a boyfriend. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Well, actually. He's just a good friend. We just started going out yesterday. I like him more of a brother, to tell the truth. I felt really weird when we kissed." There was an awkward silence for a moment, and I decided to break it.

"But don't worry…" I began to push back his hair in a comforting manner and peered deeply into his eyes. "I love you, too."

**A/N: I know they fell for each other pretty quickly, but oh well. Please review. Thank you.**


	3. Promises

**Chapter 3: Promises**

**A/N: Thanks for all the hits and to those of you who reviewed. I appreciate it. **

I didn't talk to Jacob for about a week after Jasper's arrival. I had been spending to much time with my vampire ex-boyfriend's brother, but strangely enough, I liked it. Jasper returned to school with me, and the questions began.

Mostly, they were like "Where are the other Cullens?", "Why are you alone?", and my least favorite, "Why did you leave in the first place?". I hated them all because, sadly enough, Jasper answered them all truthfully…for the most part.

The answer to the first annoying question was "They are staying with our relatives in Alaska."

The second answer… "I came back because I couldn't stand being away from Forks. Or Bella." He always answered shyly, and if he could have, he would've blushed a deep crimson every time.

And lastly, the dreaded answer. "Edward and Bella got into a bad argument, ironically enough, over me. I'm not going to go into details, but the family needed to leave."

Everyone accepted the answers, and no one questioned further.

Except one…Lauren.

I couldn't stand her personally; she always wanted drama, excitement in this boring little school. But at the same time, I couldn't blame her.

Lauren spread rumors around the school that I cheated on Edward with Jasper, and the way we were acting and behaving, from the view of others I'm sure it looked as so.

But I didn't care.

I had such a big part of my life missing when the left, and when Jasper came back, it was like it came with him.

I loved being with him. More than Edward, Alice, or my current boyfriend.

_Jake! _

My mind screamed it at me over and over.

_Jake! Jake! Jake!_

It was reminding me that we needed to talk. We needed to have _that_ talk. The classic breaking up one. It crushed me to know that I would be the one to break his fragile heart.

---------------

When Jasper and I arrived at my house after school the next day, I called Jacob.

I intended to leave a message, but he answered on the first ring.

I didn't even have time to say who was calling. Apparently, he knew.

"Bella. We need to talk."

I nodded, absent-mindedly, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Y-Yes. We do. Want me to come over?"

"NO! I mean…no, that's unnecessary. On the phone would be better." He scared me, was still scaring me.

"'Kay," was all I managed to get out.

"Bells…don't be afraid, but you know how Edward's a vampire? How I told you about their rivals, the werewolves?"

"Yeah…" _Where is he going with this? _My mind chided, unknowingly.

"Well, I'm one of them…"

"You're a…a…a VAMPIRE?!" I screamed so loud, I'm sure the people across town could here. I mean, it's possible. Forks is quite small.

"No! God, no! A…um…wolf."

"Oh."

"Well, I finally said it. That's why I haven't talked to you in weeks."

_Oh, crap._

"Well, Jake. I needed to talk to you, but you're speech just blew my mind." I let out a forced chuckle.

"Oh…sorry. What was it about?"

"Edward," I blurted.

"What did that bloodsucker do this time? Is he back?!" His voice gradually grew louder with each word.

"No…his brother is. Against Edward's wishes." Jasper held his hand out for the phone, as if to explain to Jacob himself what had transpired. "Jake. Jasper wants to talk to you." And before he could argue, I handed him the phone.

"Hello, Jacob," Jasper said, calmly. _I wish I was as calm as him. _

"Bloodsucker." It was supposed to be a harsh greeting, but it came out more as a matter-of-fact insult. "What's wrong? Come back to try to get more of Bella's blood?"

"No. I…I came back to…I missed Forks." He lied just as he did to all the others at lunch. Jacob was like Lauren; he didn't believe it so easily.

"Listen, leech, I know you're lying. Just get to the point." Jake sounded so impatient.

"Well…fine. I missed her. Bella, I mean. I…um…I love her. I can't even smell her now. I'm very calm around blood, now. Specifically, her blood. I've trained myself. I never meant to hurt Bella. I…lost control, or what little I had. Edward resented me coming here, but I did anyway. This sounds harsh, but I have no other idea how to say it…I'm in love with you're girlfriend."

"What?!" Jacob screeched. "My God! How many shitty things can happen in a week?! First, I find out I'm a werewolf. That's enough joy to last me my freaking life! Then, I happen to lose my beautiful, wonderful Bella to another vampire. The one who tried to kill her!"

He was talking mostly to himself, but it was loud enough for me to hear without super-senses. _Woah, Bella. Sounding a little Spiderman-ish._ I laughed quietly to myself, but Jasper caught it and eyed me suspiciously. I shook my head and tapped it as well. I mouthed "Just thinking" to him. He nodded and then, Jacob said something else.

"Put Bella on the phone." It came out as a growl. A low, deadly growl.

I flinched and grabbed the phone after Jasper gave me an are-you-sure look.

"Jake…I'm sorry…"

"You love him, too." It wasn't asked, but stated. "What is with you and vampires, Bella? Why can't I be enough for you? Why can't you live a normal life with me? Why won't you?"

"J-Jake. I don't know. I don't l-love you like th-that." Tears were streaming down my face, and I was stuttering through the sobs.

"Oh. Do you mind if I come by? I want to talk in person, if that's okay? I won't cause any trouble. Promise. And I always keep my promises."

"S-Sure. I…I'm sorry, Jacob."

"S'okay. Be there in 5." He hung up.

_5 minutes?! Is that even possible?!_

Jasper could tell by the confused look on my face what I was thinking.

"He's really fast, too. Like vampires. _Whoosh!_" He tried to inject humor, and I faked a laugh. I forgot he could feel my emotions.

"Bella…I feel hurt, guilt, and regret coming off of you in waves. Is it about me? Do you regret me coming back and ruining your relationship? I'm so sorry. Bella, do you…um…want me to leave?"

"NO! Jasper…you can't leave me! Don't say that! And no. I regret nothing dealing with you. I just regret having him hurt. I feel so guilty. 'Gosh, Bella. Raise his hopes, then crush them. Who else can I be a bitch to today?'"

Jasper laughed at my inability to do an impression of myself. The laughter was contagious, and we were both on the floors clutching our sides. We abruptly stopped when Jasper heard Jacob approaching.

He knocked on the door and, without hesitating, walked in like he owned the place.

"Bells…I wanted to ask you to do me a favor before we're done?"

"Sure…but Jake, I'll see you again."

"Well, vampires can't come on our land. The Elders probably won't approve…"

"Oh…" I said, solemnly. "And the favor would be…?"

"Kiss me, Bella. Please? It's all I ask. Put your all into it, and I'll leave. Promise."

"Um…" I looked at Jasper, who simply nodded. "Okay, but let's sit down on the couch."

We sat down on the cream colored sofa, courtesy of Alice, and he took my hand in his. He leaned his head down, and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Jacob, you're running fever!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! You must feel terrible! I'll get some medicine!"

"It won't help. Vampires are freezing cold, werewolves are burning hot. Side effects, I guess you could say. Now, where were we?"

He leaned his head back down, and his hot lips grazed mine. I leaned in and kissed him sweetly. He deepened the kiss, and I kept _my_ promise. I gave it my all.

Our tongues dance for a while, and then, I heard a sharp intake of breath. Jasper. I pulled back and smiled at Jacob. I looked at Jasper and smiled my apologies. He smiled back, genuinely.

"Thank you. I better get going." He began walking out of the house with his hands in his pockets, head down.

He muttered something under his breath that I barely caught.

"And I promise I'll always love you. I promise."

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry if you don't. Review please. **


	4. Broken

**Chapter 4: Broken**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. It won't stop me from continuing the story, but I DO want your input. It could possibly influence where I go with this story.**

A week or two passed, and I was still upset that I hurt Jacob. His words were repeating over and over in my head.

"_And I promise I'll always love you. I promise."_

And then, before that, he said…

"_And I never break my promises."_

I was over Edward. He left and took part of me with him, yes, but I got that part back.

But, Jake?

He was a completely different story. I loved Jasper with all that I had, but I couldn't seem to move on. Jacob still had _his_ part of my heart, and I didn't think I'd ever get it back.

-------------------

When school was over, I decided to go to the reservation on which Jacob lived. I had been to his house many times now and knew exactly where it was, but since Jasper was with me, I had no idea how this would turn out.

I called Jake on Jasper's cell phone, and he didn't pick up. That was odd. He always answered the phone when I called. I hung up the phone before the answering machine could pick up and redialed the number.

Still no answer. This time, though, I decided to leave a message.

"Hey Jakey. I wanted to see if you were okay. I just needed to talk to you again. I'll do anything. I'm desperate. And I also wanted you to know that I do lo-"

The answering machine beeped and cut me off. _He really needs a cell,_ I thought to myself.

-------------------

The next few days went by very slowly.

Jasper could tell that I was tense, but he never questioned why.

He was so unlike Edward, and that thought made me very happy, ecstatic almost.

"Whoa! Bella, what's gotten into you? You were so…so tense. And…and now, you…you're so happy! What's going on?" He wasn't yelling at me out of anger. He was just shocked.

"I…I was thinking. About how you and…Edward…are so different. Sorry. That must've overwhelmed you…" I trailed off. I thought it was funny how I still had trouble saying Edward's name out loud.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It just surprised me, that's all."

He put his arms around my waist, and I pulled him closer to me.

"It's okay, Jazz."

Air caught in his throat. I could hear him stop breathing. I gave him a concerned look and said, "What's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing. Nothing."

"Jasper! I can tell when you're lying. I may be clumsy and naïve, but I know when someone's not telling the truth."

"Well…" He trailed off like he was trying to find the right words. He seemed kind of sad.

"It's okay…Jasper, you can tell me anything. Do you still want to leave?"

"No…well…I love you and all, but I miss Alice. She loves Drew, though. And Jazz was her nickname for me. Sorry…it just hit the spot."

"Oh," was all I managed.

I chocked back a sob, but I eventually let it loose. I cried and cried as Jasper repeated the words "I love you" over and over. Suddenly, I felt as if they meant nothing. Just three little words to cause pain and torture.

--------------

Jacob called back a few days later. He seemed depressed.

"Jake? Is that you?"

"Yeah. You left a message. Sorry. I would've called sooner, but I was out practicing with my new wolf form."

"It's okay. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. You said something when you left the message, but the machine cut you off. What was it?"

I avoided the question and replied, "Jake, can I come over?"

"Sure, sure."

And with that said, I hung up the phone and rushed out the door.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and said, "As long as you swear you won't leave, that you'll be here when I get back."

He nodded and stifled a sob.

"Jasper? You okay? I don't have to go…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have fun. I won't leave."

I smiled genuinely and ran to my truck. I hopped in quickly and noticed someone else was breathing. I let out a quiet scream, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw it was Jacob.

"God, Jacob! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Tsk, tsk. Let's not use naughty words, unless we're having s-"

I cut him off. "Did you know that I told you so has a brother, Jacob? His name is shut the hell up!"

I loved using that line. It made me chuckle, and Jacob laughed, too.

I looked out my windshield to see a very sad Jasper staring back at me through the front window of Charlie's house.

Jasper loved Charlie. He loved spending time with him, and Charlie loved spending time with Jasper. They were like they were actually related, so I didn't mind it when my dad pulled into the driveway as we were pulling out.

"Bella, are you two leaving Jasper here? You should all go out."

"Well, he said that since we had been spending so much time together, I should hang out with Jacob for once. He said he wouldn't mind staying with you."

Okay…so I was lying my ass off. Anything for him not to know the truth.

--------------------

We were at his house in about twenty minutes. We sat there in the truck silently until Jacob broke the silence.

"So what d'ya wanna talk about, Bells?" He said in a playful tone.

"Well, I love you." My heart sank as what I was actually about to say next popped into my mind, unwanted. "But I can't do this. We have to end this for good, once and for all. I don't think we should talk or see each other anymore. It's too hard when I'm sitting there with Jasper, and all I can think about is you."

I began to cry, and he put his arm around me. I thought I was broken when Edward left, but now I truly know the meaning of it. I was breaking Jacob. Not like just taking a little piece off the side, but straight down the middle.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, J-Jake." I was shaking violently, but he stayed calm.

"Bella…I know. So I guess you should go back home to your lover." He said the last sentence harshly, and I cried harder.

"Why, Bella? Why did you come all the way here just to tell me that?"

I stayed silent.

"WHY?!" He yelled, and I flinched.

I got out of the truck as quickly as possible and started running to nowhere in particular, just away from Jacob.

I looked back, and he had gotten out of the truck, too. He went in the opposite direction and said, "Goodbye, Bella…I love you."

And then, there was a wolf in his place.

I gasped, and he ran. I'm sure he didn't stop even when he was out of my sight. I sat down on the soft, green grass and sobbed.

I looked to my left and saw Jasper standing there, motionless.

I looked up into his eyes confused as to why he wasn't coming closer.

I guess he sensed it because he pointed to the ground and drew an imaginary line right in front of his feet. As he did this, he stated simply, "Boundary line."

I nodded and ran to him. He caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Go get your truck. Let's go home."

I smiled at the word home.

I realized then that I wasn't broken, just temporarily out of order.

**A/N: Did you like it? I love Jacob and all, but yeah. This is how it needs to be. Review!**


	5. Leave and Return

**Chapter 5: Leave and Return**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

About a week passed since Jacob ran off into the woods.

I wanted nothing bad to happen to him, but I was actually glad that he wasn't in the vicinity of Forks.

Jasper and I stayed home from school the next few days. We wanted to know everything that was going on in each other's heads.

"So…" I began but had no idea what to say.

"So…" He tried also, but had no luck. So I said the only thing that was on my mind.

"You still love her." I couldn't seem to say her name.

"Who, Bella?"

"You know who. Alice."

"Well…yes. But she was my first love, and I had been with her for decades, so why would I not?"

I shrugged and replied, "Jasper…how can you love us both? Love two people at one time?"

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Bella! You still love Jacob! Hell! You still love Edward, and he left you like Alice left me!"

I began to cry and shake.

I reached out to put my arms around Jasper, but he blocked me and pushed me gently backwards.

So I held myself. Just like how I had done so many times before when Edward left.

"Bella, I can't…I can't do this anymore. I love you, but ever since you supposedly broke up with Jacob, you've been so different. I think I should leave. I'm so sorry."He put his hand on my cheek, and I leaned into it.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you."

But he was already gone.

---------------------

Three weeks, two days, ten hours, and twenty-seven minutes.

That's how long I had gone without Jasper being here with me.

School no longer held a reason for me to go, other than a nice education.

I guess I would need that now, since I won't be becoming a vampire anymore.

Charlie walked in, and I was so engrossed with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed until he began talking.

"Bella…we need to talk…" He sounded utterly concerned.

"Yeah, Dad?" I put on my happy façade as I always did when I was talking to someone, now. I was so used to it, it didn't even take much to plaster it on my face."This is like Edward all over again. I know you lost Jasper and Jacob, but you don't need to mope around the house like you do. Please, just be happy. Go out with Jessica and Angela. Have fun."

"'Kay, Dad. I'm sorry."

He nodded and got up. "Oh. And don't worry about dinner. I'm going to order a pizza."

I muttered a thanks and went up to my room.

I laid down on my bed and called Angela.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Ang. Wanna do something tonight?" I put on my best sound-like-Alice voice, but she didn't buy it.

"Sorry, Bella, but I have a ton of homework. Ask Jess. Are you okay? Ever since Jasper went back to Alaska, it's been like _him_ all over again." She was careful not to say his name, but it still hurt.

"I know. It's hard not to think about. I love Jasper so much."

"I know, Bella, but it'll be alright. Jessica was saying something about going to Port Angeles. You should go, too."

"Okay…I'll call her. Good luck on your homework."

She chuckled and said, "Thanks…I'll need it. Believe me."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Um…can I sit with you again?"

"Bella, why do you ask such silly questions? Of course, you can! I got to go. See you tomorrow."

We both hung up, and I phoned Jessica.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jess. It's Bella. Want to go to Port Angeles tonight?"

"Sure, Bella! I was going to go with Ange, but she had-"

"Homework? Yeah, I got the story. Pick me up?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't mean to sound rude, but are you feeling better about Jasper?"

I choked back a sob and said, "Yeah, I'm all good."

"'Kay. Be there in ten minutes."

---------------------

I was beginning to envy Angela.

Jessica and I had been to ten stores. I mean, who knew there was even an outlet mall in Forks?

She didn't even realize how depressed I was. I just followed her around like a little puppy. She made me try on different things, like dresses, shirts, jeans, shoes. She was beginning to remind me of Alice.

Oh, God. Alice.

I began to cry.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jessica was sounding panicky.

"N-Nothing. I-I just need to go h-home."

I ran out of the store and down the street to where my truck would've been parked.

Then, I remembered that Jess picked me up.

I began to walk back to the accessories store that we were at when two strong hands were on my shoulders.

"Hello again, beautiful."

I shivered at the familiar voice and turned around. It was the guy from last year. One of the four who harassed me.

A sudden déjà vu came when a car spun out in front of us.

But it wasn't just any car.

It was a silver car.

A silver Volvo.

_His _silver Volvo.

**A/N: I would be super pleased if you review (: **


	6. Isabella's Poem

**Chapter 6: Isabella's Poem**

**A/N: I hope you like it..**

The man kept walking towards me despite the Volvo almost running him down.

"Get in the car," he said in a clear-as-day voice.

Edward was back.

But I didn't care.

I simply stood there, ignoring Edward and watching the dark brown-haired man forwarding his walk.

"Are you going to listen to your little boyfriend?" The man said, playfully.

I shook my head vigorously, willing it all to go away.

"Isabella," Edward stated in almost a growl. "Isabella, get in the car."

When I found my voice, I stared him in the eyes and replied, "Not with you."

The tall man spoke up again. "Isabella? That's a pretty name. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl, don't you think? Well, Isabella, why don't you come with me? Obviously, you don't want this ass with you."

Then, I said, "You're right. I don't want him near me, but I'm not going with you either. You both need to get over yourselves."

I closed my eyes and heard a growl.

"ISABELLA! DAMN IT! GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" I didn't want to, I mean I really didn't. But I also didn't want to stand in the middle of a parking lot, arguing with two very angry, insistent people.

So I got in the car.

Edward followed suit and backed the Volvo out of the lot at around 80 mph.

"Isabella, wh-"

"Bella. Edward, my name is Bella."

"Right. Sorry. What were you doing there?"

"I was going to go get in my truck, but I forgot that Jessica picked me up. Wait. Why do I have to explain myself to you? He could've killed me right there, and you wouldn't have cared. You said yourself that you didn't want me. Or was I imagining that like I was supposed to pretend I was imagining those pictures we took and the CD you made me? So let me ask you this, Edward. What were _you_ doing there?"

"I've been watching over you."

"I have Jasper doing that, you know?"

"No. You_ had_ Jasper doing that. He left you, remember? But I'm guessing you're trying to pretend like you imagined that, right?"

The tears began to fall silently onto his black leather seats.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. My love, I apologize. I've written a poem for you to display my feelings. Will you listen when we get to Charlie's?"

I nodded, thinking up an escape plan for when we do get there.

-----------------------

When we arrived about a half hour later, he began to speak.

"Bella, you don't have to listen if you don't want to." His voice was calm, but his eyes spoke it all.

He was silently hoping, pleading me to say that I would hear him out.

I put on a false smile and replied, "I'm all ears."_ So much for the escape plan._

"Thank you, love. Here it goes…

_Your very touch lingers._

_Your thoughts are unknown._

_Oh, how I wish, Isabella,_

_That I could call you my own._

_I know that I've lost you._

_Time has taken it's course._

_But watching you two together,_

_Makes me want you that much more._

_Your hand on my hand,_

_Your cheek on my chest,_

_I'll never leave you again._

_Nor will I take your best._

_I love you so much._

_I love you so dearly._

_But how can I put it into words?_

_How can I put it more clearly?_

_Words cannot explain_

_The feelings I hide_

_But I know that they're there_

_When I look into your eyes._

Well…Bella…do you like it?"

I nodded through my tears.

"You…you're crying." _Way to be obvious, Edward, _I thought to myself.

"Isabella, love. Why are you crying?"

"Because you…you still love me…" I trailed off, thinking it sounded absurd.

"Yes! Of course, I do! Why wouldn't I? Did you really think that I didn't love you?"

I nodded again, not trusting my words this time.

"Bella, when I told you I didn't love you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

I cried harder. "Then, why did you leave?"

"To keep you safe." He was looking down, fidgeting. That's odd. Vampires don't fidget.

I began shaking. "Th-then, w-why did you…" I couldn't get it out through my sobs, so I took one deep breath and rushed it out. "Why did you come back?"

I knew he would hear me, but he pretended as if he hadn't.

"Edward, I know you can hear me."

He nodded this time.

"It was because of Jasper, wasn't it? And Jacob? You don't love me, do you? You only want me because someone else does!"

"Bella, I do love you. I really do. Please believe me.

"Why? So that I can get my hopes up, and you can crush them again?!" My voice raised an octave. "Well, news flash, Edward! I don't, I repeat, DO NOT love you anymore."

"Okay then, Bella. Then, who? Who has your heart?"

"Jasper…" I mumbled beneath my breath.

"I understand," he said. I felt like I should continue, though.

" I love Jasper. My dearest love, Jasper. I miss him so much. I want him so badly…"

Edward held me in his arms and repeated "It's okay" over and over, like a never ending chant.

"This sounds cruel and wrong, but will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Bella."

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what?"

"I needed closure. I needed you to know that my love for you was gone. I felt like I was cheating on you every time I was with Jasper, or Jake for that matter."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome for having a chance to break my heart some more."

I could hear the smile in his voice, and I chuckled.

"Let's go in. I'll open the window," I said.

He nodded and bolted around to the side of my house.

"Edward," I whispered. "How do I explain the Volvo?"

"Eh…I'll be right back."

I laughed, as did he.

He drove down the street as blinding speeds. I was glad he was here, but I don't love him…do I?

-----------------------

Edward climbed through the window and sat on my bed like he had been for a week.

"Hey, Edwardo."

"Stop calling me that," he fake growled.

We both laughed until we were clutching our sides.

When the laughing spell finally ended, I began to talk.

"Sooo…what do you want to do?"

"Oh…I don't know. What do you want to do, Izzy?"

"Stop calling me that." I tried to growl, but it came out more as a grunt.

And so, the laughing spell continued.

We recovered again.

"Well…I do know one thing…"

"Oh. And what's that?"

"You're going to hate me, but I need closure, too."

"'Kay…" I barely managed. I was too busy thinking of what he need closure for.

He leaned in, and I could feel his cool breath over my lips.

I leaned forward as well.

Our lips collided in a sweet kiss.

He pulled away first, like he used to before he left.

"Why are you stopping?" I asked.

He let out a low chuckle.

"Miss my kisses, did you?"

I nodded, and we both moved forward for more.

Our kiss was more passionate now. I began to unbutton his navy blue shirt, and he didn't stop me.

I pushed it from his shoulders, and he removed my shirt.

"I still love you," Edward said.

_Do I still love him?_

I couldn't bring myself to say it, so I moaned into his mouth.

He unzipped my jeans and pulled them off.

_Thank God I wore a panty set picked out by Alice._

Wait, what was I saying?

I couldn't have sex with Edward.

We're friends.

Friends.

Weren't we?

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, which were filled to the brim with desire.

"What do you consider us?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are we considered friends?"

"How about friends with benefits?"

He began to ravage my neck with his tongue.

I moaned and that urged him on.

"No, Edward. I can't have sex with you," I finally said.

"Why? You always wanted to…" he trailed off.

"Yeah…but I want my first time to be with someone I truly love."

"You used to love me. Come on, Isabella…"

He began to kiss my shoulder and trail his fingers down my arm.

I wanted this so badly…

But not with him. Not with Edward.

"I'm not going to be your whore, Edward."

That got his attention.

He looked up at me, and his eyes began to glisten with tears that would never fall.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be…I just can't…"

"I know." That was all he said.

"But you know what, Eddie?" I began, giggling. "I really do enjoy your kisses."

He laughed too and brought his lips up to meet mine.

"This is all I need, Bella. I could kiss you forever."

I smiled into the kiss.

"Edward?"

A voice so tender, so sweet, so beautiful.

A voice so full of hate.

**A/N: Who could it be? Dun, dun, dun, DUN. Loll.**


	7. Lunch

**Chapter 7: Lunch**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update these chapters. Forgive me?**

I was sitting there in a pink satin panty set, kissing a half-naked Edward, when Jasper happened to jump through my window.

"Edward?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. He was comforting me…" I replied, hastily because I knew what this looked like."Well, I can see that. He's practically attacking you."

"Jasper, you left, so why would you care? And why did you come back?" I asked, but not harshly.

"I love you. I couldn't stand to be away…"

"Jasper…I love you, too."

"Then why are you eating his face?"

I chuckled, although it was not the right time.

"Like I said, comfort. He needed closure. It was the first time it happened."

"Yes, Jasper. I swear it's true. She's been missing you terribly…she loves you like I wish she would love me," Edward jumped in.

"Really? Then why were you about to have sex?" Jasper replied.

"Actually, Jasper, she wouldn't let me. She said she wanted her first time to be with-" Edward began, but I cut him off.

"Someone I truly love. I want it to be with you," I interjected.

"Oh…um…well…I have no idea what to say to that."

I got up from my place on my bed and walked up to Jasper. I snaked my arms around his waist and laid my head on his cold, marble chest.

"You don't have to say anything…I love you Jasper."

"I missed you so much, Bella. More than you will ever know." He sounded like he was about to cry, even though he'd never be able to. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Well…it seems like you two are having a moment, so I'll just…go," Edward said, and he was gone before he ever finished the sentence.

Jasper and I both giggled at Edward's quickness, still holding onto each other.

"I'm sorry you had to see us like that, Jazz. I mean, Jasper."

Jasper laughed and replied, "It's okay, Bella. I like you calling me that. Alice and I worked out some unfinished stuff. We ended it for good, and she's happy with Drew."

"Well, then. Okay…would you like to stay with me tonight?" I asked, in that same posh, English accent as I did the first night he returned.

"Why, yes. I would love to," he replied in a similar fashion. We were in hysterics for the next few minutes until Jasper said, "Well, it's getting late, and we have school tomorrow."

I nodded and laid down under my purple comforter.

Jasper laid down next to me. I looked into his butterscotch eyes and said, "I love you, Jasper…"

"I love you, too, darlin'".

Then my heavy eyes shut in what should've been a wonderful night's slumber.

---------------------

I woke up in the middle of the night, shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, Isabella? Are you okay?" Jasper sounded panicky.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, so I just clutched onto his charcoal gray tee for dear life.

"It's okay…you can tell me…" He sounded calmer, but still concerned.

He began to rub soothing circles on my back.

I wanted to tell him so badly, but I couldn't make my thoughts into words.

It just kept replaying over and over in my head.

_I was standing there in the forest beside Charlie's house._

_The disturbing conversation that Edward and I had had after the birthday incident repeated._

_But with someone else. _

_I couldn't tell who at first, just that they had liquid topaz eyes. The same as Edward's._

_Then I saw his defined features and blonde locks of hair._

_Jasper._

_He was leaving me._

_I sat down on a tree stump and began to cry._

_I couldn't take it anymore._

_I woke up._

"Bella? Bella. Bella!" Jasper's beautiful voice knocked me out of my reverie.

I looked up into his eyes and kissed him passionately.

"Please don't leave. Please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. Isabella, what happened? Did you have a dream?"

"More like a nightmare…But it doesn't matter. You're with me, now." I was being afraid for nothing.

"And I always will be. Now go back to sleep."

I nodded, but I didn't want to, so I just laid there for hours until my alarm clock rang for school.

----------------------

I got ready slowly, teasing Jasper by putting skimpy outfits on.

He had already gone to get his car and change of clothes. He was a lot faster than Edward.

"Isabella, I know you're not going to school like that," he said, after I put on the last outfit.

He was right though. There was no way I was ever going to wear a jean mini skirt with a tight v-neck and heels. _Why do I even own these things?_

Then, it dawned on me. Alice.

"Let me pick something out for you, darlin'," he chuckled.

He pulled out a ocean blue sweater, boot cut jeans, and a pair of black flats with bows the color of the shirt.

It was actually cute.

"Dang, Jasper. Even you guy vamps have style."

He laughed and replied, "When you live with Alice, you kind of have to."

It was my turn to laugh.

We both gathered up our things and got into Jasper's car.

When we arrived at school, everyone was asking where Jasper and I had been. I forgot that I had been out of school for almost three weeks. Jasper apparently had, too.

"I had mono," I said to everyone. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"And she gave it to me," Jasper added, smiling a wide grin.

I hated coming to school.

Well, I did now anyway.

Jasper and I didn't get to see each other until lunch.

_Ugh…three more hours,_ I thought solemnly.

----------------------

When the lunch bell rang, I was the first person out of my seat and the first person in the lunch line.

I was very happy that I would finally get to see Jasper. So happy that I was to the point of feeling like a little five year old getting a shiny new toy.

I went to sat down at the table Jasper and I had occupied before we both became "ill".

But nobody was there yet.

I waited a few minutes and stood up to look over the one hundred or so kids that belonged to Forks High.

I didn't see him, and I began to think he stood me up.

I grabbed my tray and began to make my way over to my former friends' table.

Just as I took my first step, someone slapped my butt.

I turned around, surprised because Jasper never did anything like that.

I was completely stunned when I saw a large guy in a white tee stretched across a plane of muscle.

Emmett.

"Hey, Bells!" His loud voice boomed, catching the attention of almost the whole cafeteria.

"What the hell was that? You scared the shit out of me!" I tried to yell through clenched teeth.

Emmett just laughed.

"No offense, but what are you doing here? I mean all of you." I was tapping my foot impatiently.

I did not want to deal with them today.

"We missed you. Besides, Denali was way too boring…for me, anyway."

I looked behind Emmett and saw Rosalie, Alice, and another boy. He was probably Drew.

He had light brown, shaggy hair and hazel eyes. His body was very toned and muscular. He looked like he could've been a natural born athlete. He wasn't a vampire, just a regular teenaged boy. But he was hot, like just-jumped-out-of-a-magazine hot. _Good for Alice_, I thought.

Then, my mind wandered back to Jasper.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, nervously.

"He'll be here soon. He skipped his last class 'cause they were taking blood samples. He's just running late," Emmett said, and I could tell he was telling the truth because he's like me-a terrible liar.

"Oh. Okay, then. Where's Edward?"

"Why do you wanna know? I thought you hated him ever since we…you know…left."

Edward obviously didn't tell them he was staying at my house at nights for a week.

"No…we're friends. Before Jasper came back, he would stay with me at night."

Emmett looked truly confused, now.

"Oh. He didn't tell us. Sorry. He's outside. He'll come inside in a minute."

I didn't want to sit here without Jasper or Edward because things had gotten kind of awkward with the rest of us, so I walked outside to get him.

I saw him in the courtyard and waved. He was alone, and I wanted to tell him to come by later to discuss my confused feelings. Because I did still love him.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said.

"Hey. Are you coming in?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Jasper to make sure he's okay about Biology last period. I remember when I skipped last year, and you fainted." He let out a low chuckle at the memory, as did I.

"Well…I wanted to ask you if I could talk to you later." I couldn't get it all out, even though I wanted to.

"We can talk now, if you'd like."

"I was hoping to talk about _us_ alone and not at school," I replied.

"Look, Bella. I still love you, but I understand that you love Jasper. It's okay." Edward sounded anguished.

I was so happy I was finally going to get this off my chest that I was fidgeting and hopping from my left foot to my right.

"That's what's wrong. I think I still l-"

I was cut off by a strawberry blonde who locked lips with his right in front of me.

I was seriously about to cry.

"Tanya," I whispered, choking back a sob.

**A/N: I don't think she has met Tanya yet in the books, but I had to have her in this story. Sorry if it confused you. Please review.**


	8. Discovering The Truth

**Chapter 8: Discovering the Truth**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. My computer got 34 viruses! I was so freaked and couldn't get on this site. Enjoy.**

The tears began falling, cascading down my cheeks like waterfalls.

"Oh. Hello. You must be Bella. Nice to finally meet you," Tanya said politely, though I knew it was fake.

I nodded and looked into Edward's topaz eyes.

"Why, Edward? I thought you loved me. I thought…" I whispered, trailing off.

"Bella…I do love you. I always will. But you moved on, so I thought I should, too. Bella, love, you can't have everything," he replied, trying to soothe me.

He failed miserably.

I looked down and quietly said, "You're right…because you were my everything. And you left me. Now you're leaving me again."

I turned on my heel and saw Jasper standing by the door to the cafeteria, the door I had to go through. Pain was etched into his features. I ran past him and into the lunch room.

People stared. People talked.

But it didn't matter.

I ran to the other side of the room and out the double doors that led to the parking lot, without tripping for once. I searched for my keys, but realized I had left them in my rarely carried purse on the table. I cried harder and leaned against the wall. I slid down it and brought my knees to my chest.

"Bella…" Jasper said, standing beside me.

When he looked into my eyes, I stared straight back into his dark pools of onyx.

But the blackness wasn't from not hunting because he just went the night before.

He was hurt and angry, which made me cry even harder. I could feel wave after wave of his emotions clouding around me.

"Jasper…stop…" I cried.

He sat down and said, "Sorry. Bella…I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him."

"Wh-why?"

"Because he hurt you again."

He looked down at his hands, then at me, then back down.

"I was the cause of that pain, Bella. Last time and this time. And I'm so very sorry," he whispered.

He was dry-sobbing now. His body was shaking uncontrollably, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me into his lap like he was holding a baby and buried his face in my hair.

"Bella…Bella…Bella…" he kept sighing my name.

"I never meant to hurt you, Jasper. And I'm the one who's sorry. None of this was your fault. Not last time either. He just…doesn't want me like I thought he did," I whispered the last part, for the sobs I was letting out now became audible. "I love you, Jazz. So very much. But I can't do this anymore. I can't be in love with more than one person. It's wrong. So I'd rather have my heart broken than a thousand others shattered."

I stood up, pulling out of his grasp, and kissed him on the forehead.

"But by leaving me, you're hurting both of us," he stated, voice full of anguish.

"Maybe. But it'll be better in the long run. Besides…I'm no good for you. You deserve much better."

He stood up, too, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Isabella Swan."

I shook my head and dared my heart to believe those words. It didn't.

I pulled out of his iron-like hold on me and looked at the ground.

"Maybe…maybe you're no good for me."

He backed away slightly, and his tearless cries were racking through his body.

"I know. I thought that you were different, though. I thought I could be myself around you. I thought you loved me the very same way I loved you. I thought I knew you better than anyone. And I wanted to give us both a chance to learn more. Bella, you will never leave my heart or my mind, for I will always be thinking of you."

He touched my cheek with the back of his cold hand.

Oh, how I longed for that touch. How I longed for him to hold me, to kiss me, to make me feel his love.

But no. I can't hurt him, no matter how much it would make me feel wonderful. Because I loved Edward, too. And that would surely make Jasper crumble.

So I did the only thing I could think of to do.

I turned my back on him and walked away.

**A/N: Please read and review. I encourage you to give me your ideas if you have any, for they could greatly influence the rest of this story.**


	9. Leaving Forks

**Chapter 9: Leaving Forks**

I ran inside and grabbed my things. The whole family was looking at me, wondering what was wrong. I shook my head and kissed them all on the cheek, except for Drew. I nodded in his direction and left, tears staining my face. I walked outside and saw Jasper standing where I left him.

"Jasper, please don't do this," I whispered.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, I don't know what I'll do without you. I don't know how I'll cope. Please don't leave me," he said, his voice filled with a pain I never knew existed.

"I'll call you tonight, okay? I won't do anything without letting you know first."

He nodded and tilted my chin up towards his.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I always will, no matter what you choose to do."

Then, he planted the sweetest, most heartfelt kiss on my lips. I cried harder, knowing that I was not going to be with him.

I pulled away and started walking to my truck.

When I was almost there, I whispered almost inaudibly, "And I love you, Jasper Whitlock Hale. Don't forget that."

I got in and drove away, pushing the truck as fast as it would go. I pulled up into the driveway to Charlie's house and ran upstairs.

I began to pack my bags, but realized Alice would see where I was going. I made the decision to go to La Push so that she would not know.

I finished gathering all my things and called the airlines. After I got off the phone, I wrote my dad a note.

_Charlie,_

_I won't be coming back to Forks. I'm thinking about taking a vacation for awhile, to get my mind set on the right path. I love you very much, but I'm not at all happy here. I'll miss you and promise I'll be careful. Don't come looking for me, and I'll call you when I get there. _

_-Isabella_

I grabbed my keys and money out of my purse and the two duffel bags on the floor, hoping to get out of here quickly. I threw the luggage into the bed of the truck and got in. Then, I heard a knock on my window and jumped.

It was Edward.

He opened the door and said, "I'm the only one who knows where you're going, okay? I'll drive you to the airport."

I only nodded and scooted over. I mumbled a "thanks" and began to cry.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You can talk to me, you know?" he said, after about 10 minutes of silence.

"I know. But it's hard."

"I understand, but you don't need to keep your feelings locked up. It's unhealthy."

"I love you, and I love Jasper. Does that make sense? Like, can that happen?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course, Bella. And we both love you very much."

"But you have Tanya. You said you moved on," I replied, confused.

He put his hand on my knee and said, "I'm trying to move on, Bella. But I don't love her. Not like I love you."

It became silent again.

About 10 more minutes later, I said, "Thank you, Edward."

"For what?"

"For driving me to the airport and not telling your family. And for…" My voice trailed off, not wanting to say these next words, for they were truly embarrassing.

He pulled over into a gas station to fill up the tank. We still had 45 minutes until we got there because he was driving at a normal, human speed.

He got back in and asked, "And for what, my dearest Isabella?"

I blushed and whispered, "For loving me. For letting me know you don't love Tanya. But also for trying to move on. That seems to be something I'm not good at."

He reached over and turned my face to look at him.

"I'm not that good at it either," he replied.

Then, he kissed me. A long, loving kiss.

I ventured out and licked his lower lip. He let me in, surprisingly, and our tongues danced for what seemed like forever.

We both pulled away, gasping for air, although I was the only one who needed it.

I laughed to myself, and he looked confused.

"What are you thinking?" he quietly asked.

"That was the best kiss we've ever shared, and it was in a gas station parking lot."

He laughed, too, and began to drive toward the airport.

When we finally arrived, he got out and came around to my door. He opened it and hugged me close.

"Don't forget us. Don't forget anything. And try to be careful," he said, choking on his sobs.

I nodded and grabbed my things. I went inside and got the tickets that I ordered.

"You got here just in time, miss. The plane is now boarding," the sweet woman said.

I smiled and went to the plane. I climbed the stairs and sat down in my seat. I was on the end, near the aisle, and a familiar looking boy sat two rows behind me. I didn't get a good look at his face because he turned away from me.

Then, the pilot announce that the plane was taking off.

After what seemed like forever, the stewardess said, "We are now arriving in Jacksonville, Florida. Please put on your seat belts."

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story. Remember to review and give me your ideas.**


	10. Learning to Love

**Chapter 10: Learning to Love**

**A/N: I hope you like where I go with this story.**

I got off the plane and signaled for a cab. The driver took me to the nearest hotel, and I paid him, getting out and retrieving my bags from the trunk.

I walked inside, and as I did, I felt like someone was following me. I turned around quickly, but saw no one in sight.

I shrugged it off and got a room on the 5th floor. I rode the elevator up and walked down the hall to my room. I went to slide the keycard into the door when two large, warm hands were placed on my shoulders.

I jumped, but immediately recognized who it was.

"Jake…what are you doing here?" I barely managed to say.

He took the card from me and let us in.

"Sit down," he said, and I took a seat on the loveseat.

"Please tell me," I whispered.

"I imprinted, Bells," he replied quietly, almost as if he was ashamed.

"On who?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"You."

"What?! No! You can't just go around imprinting on me, Jake! I think…I think you should leave."

He looked hurt when I said this, but nodded.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just feel like I have to be around you. I can be anything you want me to be. Friend, brother, lover."

I choked back a sob and said, "I came here to escape, yet another worry follows me around."

A tear ran down his cheek, and I immediately regretted my words.

"Jake…"

"Don't, Bella. Don't feel sorry for me. I can get through this on my own, just like everything else."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his face all over, avoiding his lips.

He smiled sadly. We both knew this wouldn't last.

"Just while you're staying here, do you mind if I stay with you? It hurts to be away from you…" he told me, his voice trailing off.

"Of course, Jake. But you spent the last couple of months away."

"I stayed near your house on patrols and followed you a lot," he replied, sheepishly.

"So you know what's going on with me, Jasper, and Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry, Isabella."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I love you, Jake."

I hated my stupid heart. I can't possibly love three people, right?

Well, it doesn't matter.

Either way, I'll have to choose.

He sighed and said, "Bells, you don't have to say that to make me feel better."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I mean it, Jake. Yeah, I know I sound insane when I say I love you, Jasper, and Edward, but it's true. I do. And since I'll be staying here awhile…" I said, voice trailing off.

"What, Bella?"

"Well, Edward and Jasper won't be able to come here. Maybe we can try us out again," I replied, quietly.

Tears began to cascade down his russet skin.

"But what if you go back?" he whispered.

I wiped his tears away and whispered back, "But what if I don't?"

His face lit up, and I was hoping I meant those words. I didn't want to crush him again.

"Well, then. I love you, too, Bella. I always will. You are my imprint after all."

I smiled and kissed him sweetly. I could get used to this. I could learn not to love anyone else but this wonderful guy in front of me.

Just as I thought this, my phone rang. I grabbed it off the coffee table in front of us and looked at the caller ID.

It was Jasper.

I answered it and said, "Jasper?"

"Bella…why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" he asked, and I could tell he was sobbing.

"I didn't want to hurt you, and I needed to get away."

My own cries were threatening to break loose.

"But you hurt me more by not telling me. Please, Bella, just tell me where you are."

"I…I can't. But I'm safe. Jacob's with me."

"Why is he with you?" he asked, not out of anger, but more out of curiosity.

"He imprinted on me, Jazz."

"He…he did? Do you love him, Bella?"

I sighed and walked into the hotel's bedroom.

I shut the door and whispered, "Yes. But I love you so much more. That's why I left. I couldn't bear to hurt anyone anymore."

"Please just tell me where you are, Isabella," he said, sounding so hurt and desperate.

I couldn't deny him my location, so I whispered even quieter, "Jacksonville. I'm staying at a hotel with Jacob. I knew that you and Edward wouldn't be able to come, and I thought Jake hated me, but apparently not."

I could hear his sobs even louder through the phone.

"Come home, Bella. Please. I am begging you. I love you so much, and I can't bear to know that you're so far away. Please."

"Jasper, I can't. I'm not coming home. I love you more than you will ever know. I'm doing this for both of us. I'm not good for you."

And with that, I hung up and fell to floor.

Jacob walked in and said, "I heard everything, Bells. I have awesome hearing remember?"

I nodded, and he picked me up. He sat on the edge of the bed and cradled me, rocking back and forth.

"I don't think I can love you like that, Jake."

He nodded and replied, "I don't care. I'll always be here for you, whether you like it or not."

I chuckled a little, and he said, "So, my little leech-lover, what would you like to do? Y'know…I am available."

I fake-glared at him, and we both laughed.

"Thanks. For everything. For being my best friend and loving me through it all."

He grinned and whispered in my ear, "I don't see how anyone can't love you."

He kissed my ear, and I gasped.

Apparently he liked that reaction, so he did it again. Then, he trailed kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. I moaned in spite of myself.

"Jake…" I sighed. "Jake, we can't. I want to, but I just can't."

He nodded and stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how this imprinting thing makes me feel."

I looked at him sadly and said, "We can't go that far, not yet."

He smiled slightly and replied, "We don't have to. It's okay, really."

I shook my head and kissed him sweetly.

"Jake, I want to learn to love you. We can stay here for awhile, just you and me. I will get over them. I will love you the way you love me."

I kissed him again.

"Okay. But remember…I can be anything you want me to be."

I nodded and held him close.

"Don't leave me while we're here," I said quietly.

"Bells…I'll never leave you."

I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

-------------------------

The next day, I went to see Renee and Phil.

She emailed me their new address, and I wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't call.

Jacob, of course, came with me.

I got to their house and knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again, but this time my mother opened the door.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't sound excited at all, just concerned.

"I needed to get away for awhile. I wasn't happy."

"Oh, baby."

She hugged me close.

"Mom, I'm okay. Really."

She let go and nodded. "Well, who is this handsome young man?"

Jacob blushed a dark red under his tan skin and held out a hand.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you."

She took his hand and replied, "Nice to meet you, too. You're the boy who helped Isabella through the break-up, right? I've heard a lot about you. You can call me Renee."

I blushed a deep crimson and said, "Well, can we come in?"

She laughed and motioned for us to follow her.

The house was beautiful and big. It was decorated in pastels, and the sun shined perfectly into the living room.

"Mom, this is amazing," I said in awe.

"Thanks. I painted everything myself. Phil helped with the furniture."I looked around the open floor plan, but didn't see Phil anywhere.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"He's at the training field. I decided to stay here for once. I was just watching some TV."

"I missed you, Mom," I said, tears beginning to fall.

She pulled me into a motherly embrace and replied, "I missed you, too, sweetie."

We talked and reminisced for another hour and a half, while Jacob sat there holding my hand. I smiled at him often, and my mother seemed to notice.

As we were about to walk out the door, my mom said, "So are you two an item?"

I grinned at Jacob and told her, "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

We walked outside, and Jacob hugged me.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I just kissed his nose, and we walked hand in hand back to our hotel, taking our sweet time.

Yes. I could definitely learn to love Jacob Black.

**A/N: Everyone is probably wondering why I did this, but you will just have to see. **


	11. The Calls

**Chapter 11: The Calls**

I was becoming immensely close to Jacob Black.

It's been a week since we left, and I'm very happy that school was out.

I didn't go to graduation because I was in Florida already, but the principal sent me my diploma and many college acceptance letters.

Jacob simply dropped out of school and was going to get his GED when we returned to Forks.

We were walking hand in hand back to our hotel room when he stopped on the sidewalk and kissed me sweetly.

I was shocked to say the least. I mean we kissed the day we both first came here, but it was nothing like that.

I smiled and asked, "What was that for?"

We started walking again.

"Because I love you," he said simply.

I looked at our hands and sighed, "Jake, I'm not ready for that just yet."

"I know, and I'm not trying to push you into anything."

He grinned, and we walked inside our suite. We both sat down on the loveseat, and my phone began to ring.

I got up to get it, and the caller ID said Jasper.

My hand started to shake slightly, and I answered.

"Hey, Jasper."

"Hello, Bella. I miss you," he said.

"I'll be right back, Jake!" I yelled away from the phone. "I'm going to the beach!"

"Okay!" he replied.

I walked into the elevator and said, "I miss you, too, Jazz. But I'm not coming back right now."

"Is there still a possibility?" he asked, voice full of hope.

"Yes. I will probably attend the University of Washington. Look…it'll be awhile. Just forget about me, and go live your life."

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked, a tad snappy.

He laughed again. "Technically, Bella, I'm already dead."

He paused, and I rolled my eyes.

"And I know you're rolling your eyes at me. Listen, Isabella," he stated the last part seriously. All humor was gone. "I love you and only you. Always. I can wait forever. I've got the time."

"Jasper…I love you, too. But please just…I don't know. I'm trying to move on. I…I love Jake," I said in barely a whisper.

"I understand. Can I still call you?" he asked, even more hopeful than before.

I smiled and replied, "Everyday. I'll be waiting for my phone to ring. Love you. Bye."

I hung up and sighed.

It was going to be hard getting over Jasper, but I knew I could do it.

I walked back to the hotel and went upstairs.

Jacob was sitting on the couch, staring at the television, which was off.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

He looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"I love you, Jacob."

He grinned and ran to hug me. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He kissed my cheek and mumbled a "thank you". I loosened my grip and looked into his dark eyes.

Then, I kissed him with all the passion I had in my body.

I thought about it for awhile- if I gave something to Jacob that I was going to give to Jasper, then maybe I'd forget him.

I knew what that gift would be.

I pulled away, gasping for air, and said into his ear, "I want you. All of you."

He shook his head, and the tears were building in the corners of my eyes.

"You don't want me like that?" I whispered through my sobs.

He put his hand on my cheek, and I leaned into it.

"Yes, but I think you might regret it."

I nodded. I would give myself one more week. Just to see if I really wanted this.

-------------------------------

The next day, Jasper called just like he said he would.

"Jazzy!" I answered.

"Izzy!" he yelled back.

We both laughed because we both equally hated it when people called us those names.

"Well, Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Talking to you, silly." He paused, then continued, "You're rolling your eyes again, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" I giggled.

"Just a hunch. Well, actually, I'm living with my family again. They moved back."

"That's great! Is…Is Edward okay?"

"Yeah. He's…managing. He told Tanya he couldn't pretend to love her anymore, though."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Well, how are you and Jacob doing?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Great. Just fine. I'm glad he followed me here. He's been great company."

"That's good. I'm…really happy…for you, Isabella," he stuttered out.

"Jasper…I love him. And I gotta go. Bye."

I hung up, not wanting to cause him anymore pain.

I walked into the bedroom and stripped down. I took a steaming hot shower that scolded my skin, and I was oddly glad that it was hurting me. Like my own punishment for saying that to Jasper.

I stepped out and got dressed.

Jake and I went to see a movie. It was a drama about some girl's boyfriend falling in love with her best friend. The same old thing.

When we got home, I changed into pajama bottoms and a tank top. Jake simply through on some sweats. We both laid down on the single king bed, and I snuggled into his embrace.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was thinking about how comfortable it was to be in this man's arms.


	12. Giving It Up

**Chapter 12: Giving It Up**

**A/N: There's a lemon in this. Please don't hate me for it, though. And I'm not the best at writing them either. You can skip to the next chapter if you don't want to read. I'll do a recap in the author's notes. Thanks for reading my story.**

A week had passed.

Jasper called everyday, and we only talked about safe topics- things friends would talk about.

We both made a silent vow not to bring up when I would be returning home.

I had also thought about giving Jacob my…virginity.

I decided yes, that I really wanted to show him that I loved him.

It was a sunny day out, and Jake and I just came back from going to the beach. We were both covered in sand and salt water and decided to take showers. I went first and the warm water on my skin soothed both my body and my nerves. I came out in a cotton robe, and he went to shower.

While he was cleaning up, I quickly brushed my hair and dropped the robe to the ground. I laid down on the bed completely naked, waiting for him to come out.

When he did exit, he was only wearing a towel around his waist, and it was hanging low on his hips. He was so hot. I blushed at the thought of what was underneath the towel and realizing that I would soon find out.

When he looked at me, his mouth dropped open.

"Bells…wh-what are…wow," he stuttered out.

I could see him getting hard under the white cotton.

I stood up and walked towards him slowly. I placed my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes, which were overflowing with desire.

"I love you, Jacob. I want to show you how much I love you," I whispered, in what I hoped to be a seductive voice.

He put both his hands on my cheeks and smiled.

"I love you, too. But are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, and before I knew it, my lips were moving against his. I removed his towel without looking down and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us back to the king-sized bed, kissing me all over my face.

"Thank you, Bells," he whispered, then laid us down.

I smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"No…thank you."

He grinned and kissed the spot below my ear. I gasped, and he began to kiss my neck and my collarbone. I entangled my fingers into his shaggy, black hair. He trailed his fingers down my arms ever so slightly and moved down my body as well. He kissed my stomach, and I moaned.

"Please, Jake…" I trailed off, consumed with lust.

He smiled against my stomach and barely touched my clit with his thumb.

"Is this what you want, baby?"

I nodded. "God, yes. Please."

Just as I said this, he slid a finger inside me. I moaned. I had never experienced a feeling anything like this. He pumped in and out slowly, then added another one. I was so close. He put a third finger in and thrust his hand into me harder. Then, I came undone. I screamed and began shaking with the force of my first orgasm, and he kept sliding his fingers into me, letting me ride out the waves of pleasure.

After I calmed down, I sighed and said, "That was amazing. Thanks."

"It's not over yet," he replied with a mischievous smile.

"You're right. Flip us."

And he did.

I kissed him sweetly, then kissed a trail down his chest and to his stomach. I kissed just above his member, and he shot up quickly.

"Bella, no. I can't let you do that. You don't have to," he said, sternly.

I pushed him back down slowly, kissing his chest all over.

"I know, silly. I want to."

Then, I licked the tip of his erection. He gasped and gripped the sheets tightly. I smiled and slid him into my mouth as far as he could go. I moved my hand to wrap around him and began to bob up and down. He moaned many times, and I knew he was about to come. So I stopped.

"Bella!" he yelled, writhing on the bed.

I ran my fingers up and down his throbbing member and breathed air over the tip. He moaned, and I couldn't take it. I took him into my mouth and began bobbing again at a furious pace.

"Bells…I'm…I'm coming!" he screamed before shooting his hot load into my waiting mouth.

I swallowed every last drop and kissed him passionately, letting him taste himself. We both moaned.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Yeah. Wow. And it's still not over. I'm ready for you, Jacob."

He smiled and nodded, flipping us back over.

He pressed his tip against my entrance and slowly moved into me.

"It's going to hurt," he whispered again, pain filling his voice.

"I know. Just go."

He nodded and pushed himself past my barrier. I screamed with the pain that shot through me, and tears streamed down my face. Jacob wiped away my tears and let the warmth of his hand soothe me.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry."

He was almost crying when he said this, and I shook my head.

I smiled slightly and said, "Don't be. I love you, and I always will."

He grinned, too. I began to wiggle my hips, desperate for friction now that the pain subsided. He caught on and pulled out slowly and pushed back in. I moaned loudly, as did he.

After a few times, I whispered into his ear, "Faster, Jake. Harder."

He groaned and complied. His thrusts were becoming almost painful, but very pleasurable as well. He pulled out, and I whimpered. He chuckled and flipped us so that I was on top. I smiled and slammed back down on top of him. I set a frenzied pace, begging for my next orgasm. Just as I thought this, I came. Hard. Jacob did, too, as soon as I did. I collapsed on top of him, both of us creating a sweaty mess. He pushed me off and pulled me into his side. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and sighed happily. I did, too.

"Bella, you are everything to me. Thanks for sharing that," he whispered.

I looked into his eyes and said, "Thanks for letting me."

We both fell asleep in each other's arms.

My only dreams were of the beautiful night I just had.

Except with a blonde-haired vampire.

**A/N: Sorry that she gave it up to Jacob, but I have the story planned out for the most part.**


	13. An Unwanted Surprise

**Chapter 13: An Unwanted Surprise**

**A/N: RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER- Bella finally decides to give her virginity to Jacob, and they have an amazing night. She dreams about it, except she's with Jasper.**

It's been two weeks since that night.

I woke up in the morning to Jacob kissing my face all over.

We looked deeply into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jacob said.

"Good morning. But do you really think I'm beautiful covered in sweat? Damn, you've got it bad."

I winked, and we both laughed.

"I always think you're beautiful."

"Well, thanks, Jakey. You're not so bad yourself."

He grinned and said, "You can take a shower first if you want."

I nodded and kissed him on the nose.

I got out of bed and skipped to the shower.

I turned on the water and sighed as the warm liquid covered my body.

I felt great about sharing my love with Jacob, but what was up with those dreams about Jasper?

I didn't dwell on it much longer and finished washing up.

I felt really sick all of a sudden and threw up into the toilet.

I washed my face, but I still felt slightly sick.

I brushed my teeth and went to the bedroom, in search of clothes.

I began to get dressed, and Jacob went to go shower.

About ten minutes later, he came out with a sullen expression on his face.

"Bella, I have to tell you something."

I was worried and began to think that maybe he regretted sleeping me.

I sat down on the couch and looked down.

"Do you regret it?" I whispered, barely hearing myself.

"What?" He looked taken aback.

"Do you regret that night? What we did?" I said, barely raising my voice.

He ran over to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"No. Of course not. How could you possibly think that?" he asked and kissed me sweetly. "It's about something else having to do with that night."

I nodded for him to continue.

Then, he whispered, "I didn't use a condom."

Shit. We totally forgot.

"It's okay. It'll be okay."

"Yeah. Because you're on the pill, right?" he asked, looking relieved.

I bit my lip and looked away.

"Not exactly…"

"What?"

"I left them in Forks. I didn't think I'd need them. I've been off awhile," I said, quietly.

He ran his hand over his face and mumbled, "Shit."

I stood up and said, "I'll go get a pregnancy test. I'll be back soon."

I began to walk to the door, but Jacob grabbed my wrist.

"You're not doing this alone."

Then, he pulled me into his warm embrace, and I sighed.

We both pulled away and walked to the door.

We walked to the drug store, and I grabbed three different tests.

Jacob paid for them, and we left.

When we got home, I drank a glass of water and went into the bathroom.

I took the test and looked at it.

A pink plus.

I gasped and walked out.

"Positive. I'll take another one in thirty minutes."

Jake nodded and held me close.

I suddenly felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet.

Jacob rushed in and held my hair back.

I washed my face again, brushed my teeth, and looked at Jacob.

He sighed and hugged me again.

Thirty minutes later, I retook the test, but it was a different brand.

Another positive plus.

Shit.

I ran out and threw myself at Jacob, crying.

"I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

He smoothed my hair and said, "It's okay. I'll help you take care of the baby."

I nodded, but continued to cry.

That explains why I was getting sick.

This is just great.

"Let's not tell people for a while, okay?" I said, after a great deal of silence.

He nodded. "Of course, Bells."

"I love you, Jake."

He smiled. "I love you more."

I looked into his eyes and replied, "Impossible."

He kissed me sweetly, and I smiled.

----------------------

Another week passed, and I was becoming a little irritable and snappy.

The morning sickness got slightly worse, but Jacob helped me through everything.

I had fallen head over heels in love with him, but still dreamed about Jasper.

I don't know how Jacob couldn't hear me moaning his name in the middle of the night, which I'm sure I did with the types of dreams I was having.

And then again, maybe Jake did hear, but decided not to say anything.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing on the end table.

Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" he asked.

I still hadn't told him that I was pregnant.

"Nothing really. Just watching Romeo and Juliet again. Jake's out getting me some Tylenol and stuff."

"What's wrong?" He sounded worried.

"Just a headache. So what about you?"

"I'm just sitting here, reading a book."

"Another Civil War book?" I asked. He read them so much.

"No. Actually…um…Wuthering Heights. You left your book here one day." he said sheepishly.

"Oh. That's cool…"

"I miss you, Bella. Come home. Please."

He broke the silent pact.

"Jasper! No, I don't want to! I'm happy here! I have Jacob and my mom! Why can't you understand that you need to let me go?!"He was sobbing.

"Because we never let go of the ones we love."

"Well, I love you, and I want you to be happy!" I yelled and hung up.

I didn't mean to be snappy, but I didn't want to talk about it.

Jake and I had already discussed moving back there.

We had to.

We had to leave Florida because of the baby.

**A/N: Please review! Even if you don't like it. I need constructive criticism, too.**


	14. Going Back

**Chapter 14: Going Back**

**A/N: Some anti-Jacob people were not happy with the last few chapters. Please continue reading though. Thanks.**

Two months passed.

I decided not to go to school this year because I would be taking care of my child.

I was barely beginning to show. I could still wear my regular clothes, and you couldn't tell at all.

Jasper hadn't called since I snapped at him.

Maybe he took my advice.

Maybe he decided to let me go.

I smiled at the thought, although tears were streaming down my face.

"All my clothes are packed, Bells!" Jacob yelled from the other room.

"I'm almost done!" I yelled back.

I had fallen even deeper in love with Jacob Black.

It wasn't easy to forget Jasper.

Hell, it wasn't easy to forget Edward.

But I knew I could survive without them both, and I did.

I threw the rest of my stuff into one of the duffel bags and began to carry both of mine to the front door.

"Bella! You shouldn't be carrying anything," Jake scolded.

I laughed and replied, "I'm fine, Jacob."

He walked over and kissed me quickly, then picked up my two bags and his one and walked out the door.

I followed him, and we were downstairs in less than five minutes.

"Before we leave, I want to take you to a nice restaurant. And before you complain, I already made reservations."

He smiled smugly, and I couldn't help it, so I grinned too.

"With you, Jake, there's no reason to complain."

He bent down and kissed my forehead, then put our luggage into the trunk of our rental car.

We spent twenty minutes driving and arrived at a nice, Mexican restaurant.

"The Italian thing was Edward…" he said, explaining why he chose this particular restaurant.

We walked inside and placed our orders.

We finished eating, and before I knew it, sweet music was playing and Jake was down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since we were kids. I always knew you would be the one I would share my life with. And if you marry me, I promise to shower you with love and never lose my faith in you. I love you, so will you marry me, Bells?"

His eyes were full of love, and his smile was bigger than anything.

I knew I loved him. I knew I wanted to be with him.

"Yes! Yes, Jacob Black, I will marry you!" I screamed.

He slid the ring onto my finger and spun me around, kissing my lips repeatedly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied.

We left the restaurant and headed towards the airport.

Our flight was leaving in an hour and a half.

We made it with 20 minutes to spare and boarded the plane.

I spent the majority of the flight asleep or staring out the window.

Either way, I was dreaming about what would happen with me and the Cullens.

---------------------------

We landed after what seemed like forever and got into our rental car.

I texted Jasper.

_I'm home, in Forks. Please stay where you are. I'll come to you. I have some interesting things to tell you all._

_-Isabella_

I put my phone back in my purse and turned on the radio.

I grasped Jacob's hand in mine and smiled.

We traveled for about forty more minutes and we got off the highway.

We were going through an intersection when we were hit by a truck running a red light.

The last thing I remember is telling Jacob how much I loved him.

Then, I blacked out.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Review! Sorry again to anti-Jacob people, but keep reading please.**


	15. Jasper's Hope

**Chapter 15: Jasper's Hope**

**A/N: This is going on at the same time as last chapter.**

Jasper's POV

I love Isabella Swan.

I love her so freaking much that it hurts.

I stopped calling her two months ago, for the fear of her causing herself any pain- emotionally or physically.

I knew she loved me, but the question is why did she leave?

Why did she rip my heart out and take it with her all the way to Jacksonville, Florida? A place she knew I could never go?

Maybe she didn't love me at all.

Maybe she thought I'd be an easy way to numb the pain from losing Edward.

I began to sob and curled up into a ball on my bed.

I heard a knock on my door, and Alice poked her head in.

"Jasper? I need to talk to you," she said quietly.

I sat up, willing to listen.

Nobody has wanted to talk to me since Bella left, except for Edward because we were sharing the same pain.

"Yeah?" I tried to urge her on.

"I had a vision. Of us."

"I don't love you, Alice," I snarled.

"Not like that. We were…tending to some business. It looked like you were trying to take your mind off of her."

She looked down.

"Do you think it'll help?" I asked in a small voice.

"It could."

"Then, let's try it."

Alice ran over and kissed me hard.

I flipped us over and continued to kiss her.

Then, I said one word.

"Drew…"

"He knows," she said. "I talked to him, and he's okay with it."

I nodded, and we continued.

I fucked her all day.

I was so exhausted that I wished sleep would claim me, even though it could never do that again.

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem, Jasper."

We both got dressed.

Then, I asked her something I had been dying to know.

"Can you see Bella's future?"

She checked and shook her head.

"Stupid werewolf boy keeps blocking them," she replied, sounding irritated, and left.

I sat on the edge of my bed, and Edward walked in.

"The sex didn't help." He didn't ask, he stated.

"No. I just…I love her so much," I said.

"Me too, but I know she's over me."

"Edward, if she ever comes back, do I have your permission to ask her to marry me?" I asked, quietly.

He chuckled and said, "You don't need my permission, but yeah. It's okay with me. I left her, and I know that she wants to be with you…even if it's not right now."

"Thanks. I love you, bro," I said, out of the blue.

I never said that anymore. I used to before we left Bella, but not after.

"I love you, too, man."

Then, he gave me a huge, brotherly hug, squeezing tightly.

I laughed.

"You can let go, now," I said.

He laughed and stood up."I'm going to hunt. Will you come with me?" he asked.

I nodded, and we left.

We came back an hour later, and when I walked into my room, my phone buzzed with a text.

_I'm home, in Forks. Please stay where you are. I'll come to you. I have some interesting things to tell you all._

_-Isabella_

I yelled out to the house, "She's in Forks! Bella's back!"

Edward ran in and started laughing with relief.

I sat down to wait for her upstairs, and thirty minutes later, I heard Alice scream.

I ran downstairs and the news was on.

_Newscaster: A wreck has just occurred, in which a Ford F150 slammed into the side of a Nissan Altima. It is said to be a rental car. The driver of the truck was drunk and ran through a red light. This just in. All passengers have been confirmed dead. The name's of the victims are Kevin Blakeley, Jacob Black, and Isabella Swan. The two teenagers, Jacob and Isabella, were engaged, and the girl was two and a half months pregnant. They have been taken to the hospital, just in case they can be revived. This is a tragic story, and the doctors believe they will not be able to save them._

"NO!" I screamed, and the sobs started coming.

Not only was my love dead, she was going to marry Jacob and have his child.

Carlisle grabbed me, and we ran to the hospital.

We went inside, and the doctors said that they were unable to save anyone.

Carlisle volunteered to take them to the morgue.

We wheeled them down there, and he grabbed Bella.

God, she looked terrible.

Glass and metal was embedded into her beautiful ivory skin, which was now covered in blood.

We ran back home, and Carlisle listened to her heart.

We all did.

It was beating faintly, and before I knew what I was doing, I bit down into her neck.

I continued with her ankles and wrists.

Now, all that was left to do was wait.

And hope.

**A/N: Do you like it so far? Review please.**


	16. Waking Up from the Dead

**Chapter 16: Waking Up from the Dead**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews!**

I woke up in a room that was painted in a blood red color with gray accessories.

_Where am I?_ I thought.

I looked around and saw a blonde vampire in a chair next to me, smiling.

"You're finally awake, Bella. It's been five days.

"Where am I?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"My room. In the Cullen house. You…died, and I changed you," he said.

Suddenly, everything came flooding back into my mind.

I shot up and yelled, "JACOB!"

"Bella, calm down. He…Carlisle! I need you!"

"Bella, you're up," he said, grinning.

"Tell her what happened," Jasper told Carlisle.

He nodded and said, "You were in a car accident. You were hit by a drunk dri-"

"I know that! I remember everything! Where's Jacob?!" I didn't mean to yell, but I wanted to know.

"No one survived. Not even you. Jasper bit you before your heart stopped beating altogether," he said quietly.

"He's…dead?" I whispered.

They both nodded.

"NO! He can't be dead! He can't be fucking dead! I loved him! I was going to marry him and have his child!" I was going out of control.

Then, I thought about my pregnancy.

"What about the baby?" I asked.

"Miscarriage. The impact from the crash caused you to lose the baby. Bella, I'm so sorry. Maybe you should go hunt," Carlisle said, trying to be helpful and compassionate.

But my rage was back.

"So I lost my fiancé and my child?! In one go?!" I stood up in front of Carlisle's face and began to yell again, "And for your information, you have no right to tell me what I should fucking do!"

"And you!" I screamed at Jasper. "You could've let me die! I don't want to live without him! I love him, and you took him away from me! Now, I'm forever damned like the rest of the fucking people in this fucking house!"

I ran downstairs and saw everyone.

They were all looking at me in shock.

"What are you fucking staring at?!" I screamed at them before running out of the back door and into the woods.

I wasn't thirsty, I just wanted out.

I caught a family of deer and killed them, drinking them all dry.

_At least they're together, _I thought solemnly.

Then, I smelled something. It wasn't bad, just a familiar woodsy scent.

A werewolf emerged from behind a tree.

He looked surprised, then ran back into the woods.

He walked out as a human, as Quil.

"Quil!" I yelled, relief overflowing inside of me.

I ran and hugged him, but not tight enough to hurt him.

"Jake…he's gone," I sobbed into his chest.

"I know. You should be, too," he whispered.

I nodded and whisper-replied, "We were going to get married and have our first child together. I mean, the baby was an accident, but I never realized how much I wanted to be a mom."

He smoothed my hair.

"You don't smell like the others, Bells," he said.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Vampires usually smell sickly sweet. You smell like strawberry shampoo, like you used to."

"You smell like…him," I said, looking down.

He kissed my forehead and held me closer.

"Can we still be friends?" he asked.

"Yes! We have to be!" I squealed in delight, knowing that I'd have at least one friend in this vampire life.

Even if that one friend was supposed to be my enemy.

We talked a little longer, then went our separate ways.

I walked inside the house and slammed the door.

"Bella! Please, can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

I ignored him and walked up the stairs at a human pace.

Edward followed. I got to the second level and walked down the hall.

Jasper was at my door, leaning against the wall beside it.

"Bella. I'm so happy you came ba-" Jasper began, but I cut him off my going into my room and slamming the door in his face.

I curled up on my bed and sobbed.

I wanted my unborn child.

I wanted my Jacob.

I wanted my life back with both of them in it.

Either that or I wanted to die.

And so I pretended to do just that.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm going to write the next one in Jasper's POV, and I'm too tired right now :/ Please review.**


	17. Bella's Depression

**Chapter 17: Bella's Depression**

**A/N: Gracias for all the reviews! Merci for all the hits! And thanks for reading my story! (:**

Jasper's POV

She left after waking up and yelling at Carlisle and me.

I was hoping that she wouldn't kill a human, but I knew not to go after her. Not when she was like this.

I've never heard Bella sound so menacing.

I've never heard her say a single cuss word or yell at a soul.

I was worried.

Worried that I did the wrong thing by changing her and worried that she hated me.

I was also scared.

Scared that she'd leave me again and scared that she would cause herself harm.

She came back and slammed the door in my face.

I could've easily gone in there and made her talk to me, but I understood that she wanted to be alone.

I stood there at the doorway and ran my hand over my face.

"Why did I change her? She would've been much happier dead," I mumbled, forgetting she could hear me.

She opened the door and stared at me, eyes filled with tears that would never fall again.

"I was wondering the same thing," she said in a quiet, but firm voice before shutting the door back.

I went to Carlisle's study down the hall because she decided to lock herself in my room.

I began trying to sort out her emotions.

She was angry, that I knew. But she was also very sad and hurt. Disappointed. Yet she still seemed to hold on to her love for Jacob, and it was almost physically causing me pain.

There was another one. I could barely make it out.

Was it…guilt?

Yes, that was it, but why?

I pondered this and how much I loved her.

I couldn't let her become depressed again.

I was unfortunate enough to see what it did the last time.

But at the same time, it brought me closer to her, reminding me of what I had felt when the vampires and Maria left me all these scars.

I sobbed quietly and tried to make sense of it all.

I sat there all night.

And I couldn't understand.

------------------------

Six days, twenty-three hours, and forty-seven minutes.

That's how long it had been since I turned her into a monster, how long it's been since she lost all hope.

I was standing there, leaning against the door jam, watching her.

She didn't seem to notice.

She just sat there cross-legged on my bed, staring at the wall, her eyes not once moving.

It was like she was a stone statue.

"Bella," I said quietly, breaking the eerie silence.

She ignored me, sitting still.

"Bella," I repeated, but she continued to stare.

"Damn it, Bella! Snap out of this fucking trance! It's heartbreaking to see you like this!" I screamed at her.

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, but quickly moved her gaze back to the plaster and sheet rock.

I sighed and left. I walked downstairs to find Alice and Edward staring at each other.

She was having a vision, and he was watching.

"What do you see?" I asked quietly.

They both snapped out of it, and Alice said, "She's thinking a lot. Trying to make a decision about what she do, where she should go."

"But she can stay here. We have to make her realize that we're her family, too."

Edward nodded. Alice just looked down at her hands.

"We all know that she smells like a human, like she used to. And I haven't told anyone, but I can read her mind. It's like when you changed her, the mind shield went away. And I'm pretty sure she has a power, but no one can talk to her to find out. She won't listen," Edward sighed.

"I know. She just sits there, staring at nothing in particular, her gaze never quavering," I replied.

"She's not the same Bella. I…I can't bear to see what's happening to her. She's slipping into depression, and there's nothing we can do about it," he whispered.

"I'm aware of that, but we have to find something."

Then, Alice looked up and screamed, "She's had her whole family taken from her, Jasper! Charlie! Renee! Phil! Jacob! Her friends! Even her kid that she didn't get the chance to meet! They're all gone, and she'll never see them again! Don't you understand that?! There's not a damn, fucking thing you can think of that I haven't already looked at! So just shut the hell up because we all hurt just as much as you do!"

Edward and I stared at her in shock.

She never yelled or cussed. She was just as pure as Bella was.

Alice was panting with anger.

Then, she was completely still, and her eyes were glazed over.

Vision time.

Edward and Alice both gasped when it was over and had looks of horror on their faces.

"Do I even want to know?" I said quietly.

"No, but you need to. She's decided to live with the werewolves," Edward said and looked distant for a minute.

Then, he continued, "She's thinking about how much they remind her of Jacob and the family they would've had."

"I thought you couldn't see the wolves, Alice," I replied, in wonder.

"I can't. I saw her packing, saying that she couldn't wait to live with Quil."

I nodded and walked back upstairs to my room, the one she was currently occupying.

"If you want to leave, if that'll make you happy again, then go," I said quietly.

She looked over at me with pain filled eyes.

"How…how did you kn-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Alice had a vision. Of you packing. And Edward can read your mind."

She just looked shocked.

"Oh," was all she said.

"I love you, and I want you to stay here with me. But I don't think it's such a good idea anymore."

She blanked for a second.

Then, she said, "I don't love you anymore. You discontinued all contact with me almost three months ago. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I was pregnant and irritable. Then, I didn't hear from you again. It broke my heart, but I got over it and was ready to spend my life with…him. Then, the crash happened, and I woke up in your room and found out I was a vampire. And that my whole life had been taken away. It's like you expect me to spend my life with you, now." She looked into my eyes and raised her voice slightly. "But I'm glad you know that it's not going to happen. I never want to see your face again, Jasper Whitlock-Hale! I hate you and what you did to me! So, I hope you like the fucking disappointment that came with your decision to make me a blood-sucking, filthy monster who's damned to live for eternity! I wanted to be like this once! But that was before I fell in love with my Jacob!"

She fell to the ground, sobbing and whispering "my Jacob" over and over again, along with the words "he's gone".

I went to wrap my arms around her, but she flinched away from my touch.

She looked into my eyes and whispered, "I'll be gone in two days."

**A/N: Don't forget to review. Do you like it? I might be adding in a little surprise for a reviewer- Lovelikethemovies.**


	18. Whatever Dreams May Come

**Chapter 18: Whatever Dreams May Come**

**A/N: I tried to write a threesome for you, Lovelikethemovies, but it was too hard. Hahaa. Btw-Quil has no imprint. Bella also discovers her power in this chapter. Enjoy the story.**

The two days passed quickly.

Alice gave me some of her clothes, and I packed them.

I went downstairs and saw them all waiting for me in a line.

Carlisle was first. I hugged him and apologized for everything.

"It's okay, Isabella. Remember, you can always come back, and we will miss you greatly."

He kissed my forehead, and I moved onto Esme.

"Oh, Bella darling. Please come back soon. I love you like my own daughter, and I can't bear to lose you for good," she sobbed.

I hugged her close and said, "I promise to visit. I love you like my own mother."

I let go and kissed her on both cheeks.

Emmett was standing next to her, and he pulled me into a tight hug, which thankfully could not break my bones easily anymore.

"Lil sis, don't leave. I love you," he said quietly.

I hugged him back and whispered, "I love you too, teddy bear. But I need to leave. When I visit, we can play all the games you want."

We both pulled away smiling.

Rosalie looked at me with concern. I smiled and nodded in her direction, and I began to walk towards Alice. I didn't make it a step because Rosalie had also pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you, sister. I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted. But I never meant to be so rude. I was jealous because you were human, and I was not."

I smiled and replied, "Thanks, Rose. I love you, too."

Before I could fully make it to where Alice stood, she grabbed me and twirled me around. She set me down and kissed both my cheeks. I repeated the motion with her, and we both giggled.

Jasper was next. I sighed and forced a smile in his direction, then walked to Edward. Jasper pulled me back and kissed me with what I thought was all the passion in his body.

I broke away and yelled, "Jasper! What the hell was that?! I don't love you! I never will again! Not after what you've done to me!"

His face fell; my heart broke more.

I ran to Edward and held him close for a moment.

"Love you, Eddiekins," I smiled.

"Love you more, Jelly Belly."

I said bye to everyone and glared at Jasper as I walked out the door.

I only had two bags, so I ran to La Push.

I stopped at the boundary line and waited.

Sam, Quil, and the rest of the pack would be here soon.

Only two minutes had passed before the tall, lean teenagers showed up, with the exception of Sam.

"You may cross the line, Bella," Sam said.

And I did, running right into Quil's waiting arms.

I pulled him closer to me and whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he replied.

Then, Sam said, "Quil has cleared out the guest room for you in his house. You will find that it's rather big."

They all smiled, and I felt like I was with my real, true family.

"I missed you guys so much," I sobbed, then hugged each and everyone of the werewolf boys.

The pack walked me to Quil's house, and it was gigantic.

It was a three story…mansion. It was beautiful and looked out of place among the smaller ones.

"My dad built it before he died," Quil commented.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said.

He smiled. "It's fine. It's been a while. Now, let me show you to your room. It's on the second floor."

He picked me up bridal style, and I squealed. He ran up the steps quickly and two at a time.

He finally set me down in my room, and I sighed.

"Damn, boy. You're strong."

"Why, thank you, m'lady. Is there anything else I can interest you in?" He was trying to sound like a butler, and for the most part, he did.

I was also feeling braver and more confident now that I was a vampire, so I grabbed him by the collar with both hands and pulled him toward me.

He looked scared.

I whispered into his ear in a seductive voice, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to do this."

Then, I placed my cold, hard lips against his warm, soft ones.

It felt so good, fire and ice, like we cancelled each other out.

Our mouths were moving slowly against one another's, and I almost forgot that he had to breathe.

I pulled away reluctantly and smiled.

He grinned also and said, "Wow, Bella. Just wow. What was that for?"

"To say thank you?" It was more of a question, than the statement I intended it to be.

"Well, thanks. It was nice."

Then, he placed his lips against mine once more, but this time it was just a sweet peck.

He walked out, and I smiled.

My room was huge, about the size of Alice's, and it had a plasma situated on the wall in between two bookcases of movies.

They were stocked with all of my favorite movies, from romance to comedy to horror, except there wasn't much of the last one.

But I realized that Quil actually cared and paid attention. He wasn't just some obnoxious teenager.

I unpacked and walked downstairs. I walked into the living room and saw Quil pacing nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He jumped. "Oh. Um…nothing. I'm fine."

_Lie._

Something in my mind kept telling me he wasn't telling the truth.

"Now, Quil…"

"It's okay, I swear!" he looked like a child with his hand found in the cookie jar.

_Lie._

My thoughts repeated it.

I walked over to him and placed my hands on his chest.

"I know you're lying. Please tell me, baby," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

_Baby? Where did that come from? _I wondered.

He seemed to break at that, though.

"Come sit down with me," he said.

I nodded and sat on his couch. He sat next to me and put his hand on my knee. I took comfort in it because it immediately calmed me down.

"I imprinted on you a week ago, in the woods when I first saw you as a vampire. I don't know how or why or anything. I thought you only got one imprint in a lifetime, but you apparently get two."

"I don't understand. Is this why I'm acting like I am around you? Is that why I felt that kissing you was perfectly natural, although I've never looked at you like that?" I kept asking questions.

"Yeah. Sam thinks it's because you died and changed into a vampire. You _are_ like a whole different person, now. You seem more confidant and outgoing. I like that about you," he smiled.

"Well, thanks. I feel like a whole new person. I just want to go out and have fun, instead of being like a loner all the time." I looked away.

He cupped my face in his hands and leaned closer.

"Bella…you don't have to be a loner anymore. I'm here for you. I always will be. I can keep phasing and live with you forever. Would you like that?" he said, voice so sweet, and somehow, I knew he was telling the truth.

I grinned and nodded. "I would love that, Quil."

He kissed my lips for the briefest of moments, and I sighed contently.

We sat there in comfortable silence for awhile, him holding my hand and me leaning my head on his shoulder.

After about ten minutes, he said, "I'm going to go get something to eat from the kitchen. Um…want anything?"

I laughed and replied, "I don't eat, remember?"

"Just being polite," he smiled.

"Well, I'm probably still a good cook. I remember everything. Want some spaghetti?" I asked.

He looked uneasy. "I couldn't ask you to cook for me in my house, especially since you won't eat it."

I laughed. "Oh, come on. It would be my pleasure."

I got up and quickly made some pasta. It looked really good, and I was kind of hungry, but not for blood.

I sighed and took a plate to Quil.

I kept eyeing the food, and he finally asked, "Do you want to try it?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I knew we couldn't eat human food, but I wanted to try because my stomach felt so empty.

I grabbed a fork and twirled it in the pasta. I brought it up to my mouth and paused.

_You can do this,_ I thought.

I stuck the forkful of pasta in my mouth, and it tasted delicious.

I swallowed, and my stomach did not feel so hollow now.

It was weird because I wanted more.

I ran to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of pasta. I began to eat it.

"Bella," Quil started, his voice shaking. "You're freaking me out. You're not supposed to be able to eat."

"But I can! Isn't that awesome?" I was overly enthused.

I thought I would miss the taste of the things I used to cook, but I can actually eat them.

He smiled and nodded.

We finished eating, and he asked me what I wanted to do.

"Watch a movie!" I yelled, excitedly.

Oh, God. I felt as though I was becoming like Alice.

He slipped in _The Notebook_, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked down and answered, "I know it's one of your favorites."

I smiled and replied, "My second, actually. _Romeo and Juliet_ is number one."

"I know," was all he said.

"How do you know me so well?"

"Well, I just sort of watched you when you were with Jake before you left," he said quietly.

I looked away at the sound of my dead fiancé's name, trying to hide the tears that were not forming.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Quil began, but I interrupted.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I know you didn't think about it." I tried to smile, but it was too hard.

I began sobbing into his chest, and when I pulled away, I was completely surprised that his shirt was wet from where I laid my head.

I looked into his dark eyes, and he brought his hand up to my face.

He was shaking, not from being angry, but because he was nervous. I could tell.

He wiped away the water streaming down my face.

"How?" we both said in unison.

I shook my head. "I'll ask Carlisle soon. But right now, I'm exhausted."

He nodded. "It's like you're becoming…human again."

"I know. Quil, I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm right here," he whispered.

He took me upstairs and laid me down on the bed.

I began to fall asleep, but was jolted awake by this fact.

"Bella honey, I want you to try to go to sleep," Quil said in a small voice while pushing my hair away from my face.

_Lie._

"No, you don't. You want me to stay awake with you," I replied in a slightly harsh voice.

"What? No, I don't. I think you need your rest."

_Lie._

"Stop lying to me, Quil!"

"I'm not lying!"

_Lie._

I grabbed my head and said in a menacing tone, "Yes, you are."

He inched his face closer to mine.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

I tapped my head and replied, "I think it's my power."

He backed up. "Oh."

Then, I fell asleep for the first time in a week.

And I was happy because of this.

Whatever dreams may come.

**A/N: I will explain what's going on with her next chapter. Her power IS to tell whether or not someone is telling the truth. Do you remember the chapter in which she was talking to Jasper about Alice and such? She said, "I may be clumsy and naïve, but I know when someone's telling the truth." Well, I made that her power. (: Review! Thanks for reading!**


	19. The Visit

**Chapter 19: The Visit**

**A/N: This will explain what is going on with Bella, but the first part is during the same time as last chapter. The ----- will start the part not in the last chapter.**

_**Jasper's POV**_

She really left.

Bella Swan left our family to live with the wolves.

It had only been five minutes, but I was already missing her.

I stood there and sobbed for awhile, not moving an inch. Finally, Edward walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper, why don't you go hunt or something? I'll go with you," he said.

"Because I don't want to," I growled.

"It's been a little more than a week," he replied, still calm.

I knew he was right, so I just started walking outside.

We got into the woods, and I asked, "So how long was I waiting for her to come back?"

"Three hours."

"I miss her, Edward," I sighed.

"Me too," he said quietly.

"But at least she doesn't hate you! At least she doesn't flinch away from your touch! At least you're something to her! I'm just the person who tried to save her life for my own selfish reasons!"

I fell to the forest floor and cried tearlessly.

He looked away and quietly replied, "She's coming back."

I snarled, "How do you know that? How do you fucking know that, Edward?"

"She told me. Through her thoughts when she was leaving. She'll be back soon."

Then, he ran off to go hunt.

So I did, too.

--------------------------

Ten days went by, and she never came.

She never called or tried to contact us in any way.

I didn't believe Edward heard her think that.

I just don't.

He was probably trying to make me feel better.

Well, it didn't.

I walked upstairs to my room after another hunt with Edward and going into town with Alice.

I grabbed some CD's from some music store, so I inserted one into my stereo without looking.

It began to play, and I was shocked that it reminded me of Bella and me.

It was _Slipped Away _by Avril Lavigne.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh, it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you _

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

I was sobbing loudly, and the stereo was on full volume, so I didn't hear anyone walk in.

"Jasper."

A sweet, melodic voice.

"Jasper."

I must be dreaming.

Then, the voice became shaky, "Jasper! Please listen to me!"

I looked up, and there stood Bella.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"You left. You took my life away, Bella. Are you happy now?" I said in a eerily calm voice that was even freaking me out. I sounded dead.

Then, Quil walked in and rubbed her back.

She looked at him and smiled, then said, "Yeah. Because now you know how it feels."

Then, she walked out.

I heard her beautiful voice talking to Carlisle, and I just laid there.

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked out, stunned, to Carlisle's study.

I told him about how I could eat, drink, cry, and sleep, but nothing else.

He ran a series of tests on me that lasted all night, so Quil went home.

He became my best friend, whom I would occasionally kiss for a thank you and vice versa. I wasn't ready for anything serious.

After we were done, I went downstairs while he observed and examined my results.

"Bella," a honey-filled voice said.

"Jasper, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you, but I can't forgive you for what you've done to me. At least, not yet. Maybe in these years to come, but not right now," I said, not looking into his eyes.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't expect anything from you at all. I just wanted to apologize for changing you. It was wrong and selfish. I'm the one who is sorry."

My power told me he wasn't lying.

He turned around to leave and whispered, "I love you, Bella."

I sighed, and he went upstairs.

Carlisle came down and said, "Wow, Bella. You are one unique vampire."

I laughed, and we both sat down.

"I have discovered that you can eat, but you must also hunt at least once a month. You can also drink, but everything you consume almost instantly disappears. It leaves you full and satisfied, but you cannot use the restroom. You can also sleep, but it is not needed every night. You can go one week without sleep, but must be able to have at least one night of shut eye when the week is up. And the crying…it's venom, but it can't burn, hurt, or change anyone. It's just like water. So, Bella. You got everything out of being a human that most vampires want, but you're also immortal and can't get sick. You also don't smell like a normal vampire, and you don't crave human blood, most likely because it repulsed you in your human life," he explained.

"Wow. But what about my power?" I asked.

"You can tell when someone's lying. You were pretty good at that when you were human. Well, except for when Edward said he didn't want you."We both looked away.

After the small awkward silence, Carlisle asked, "Are you going to live with us?"

I had put a lot of thought into this, and I missed them.

I answered with a smile, "If you can handle me and if I can visit the pack, then I would love to move in."

He returned the grin and said, "Of course!"

"Can I move in today? It is 6am," I chuckled.

He smiled wider and said, "Yes. We would all love that."

He gave me a fatherly hug, and everyone came rushing in to welcome me back.

Everyone except Jasper.

**A/N: I hope I did an okay job. Please review.**


	20. Just Listen

**Chapter 20: Just Listen**

**A/N: Please leave more reviews, guys. Even if you hate it.**

I excused myself from the chaos to go retrieve my things from La Push. I only had a couple of bags, so I wouldn't need a car.

I walked into Quil's house and heard crying. I ran upstairs quickly, for I thought he was hurt.

"Quil! What happened?!" I sounded so scared.

"Bella…you're going to leave me to go live with the Cullens, aren't you?" he asked, his voice filled with dread.

I nodded and sat next to him on his bed. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he laid his head on mine.

Then, he said something that I didn't think we would ever say.

"I love you, Bella."

He wasn't lying. I could see it in his eyes and sense it through my power.

"I…love you, too," I whispered.

"Then stay. Please. I'm begging you."

"I can't," I said, just as quiet as before.

"Why?" he asked, incredulously.

"Because I don't want to hurt you or anyone else," I replied, thinking of Jasper.

Then, he kissed me gently. He licked my lower lip, and I opened my mouth to him, both of us knowing this wouldn't last. Our tongues moved together in a dance that only we knew.

"You won't," he whispered, pulling away for just a brief moment before planting his warm lips back on my cold ones.

I ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling his muscles through his black cotton shirt, and then pushed him away.

"I can't do that to Jacob, either." I surprised myself by being able to say his name aloud without crying.

"Jacob's dead, Bella! He isn't coming back!" Quil yelled, standing up.

Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes, and I stood up as well.

"How could you be so heartless?! He was like your brother! He was my fiancé, and I love him more than I could ever love you, Quil Ateara!" I screamed back.

He pulled me close and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't think." He began crying, but continued, "Please, Bella, stay. You're my imprint."

He wasn't lying. When you think about it, he was never really one to reason about things.

"I know. And you never think, but that's one reason why I love you."

I pulled back and smiled at him.

He grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead.

"And one reason why I must go," I added.

"Will you come visit?" he said, so much hope in his deep voice.

I grabbed his face in my hands and looked into his eyes.

"Of course, I will. Every week. I promise."

Then, I kissed him sweetly.

"But we can't continue to be together like this. No more kissing or any other display of love," I said.

He nodded. "Then, let's make the best of it. I'll miss your tender kisses."

I grinned, and he kissed me with as much passion as he could muster. He had to breathe, so I pulled away.

"I'll come visit next Wednesday, exactly one week from today."

He nodded and embraced me once more.

As I was walking out the front door, I heard him from upstairs.

He said, "Don't forget."

I was tempted to tell him that I wish I had that ability, that some things shouldn't be remembered.

I was tempted to tell him that if I could go back in time, Jacob and I never would've come home.

----------------------------------

I arrived at the huge, white house in less than five minutes.

I walked inside and was shocked to see that Alice had decorated a room for me. It was between Edward's room and Jasper's room, but it didn't really matter to me. I was just happy that I was loved and welcomed here.

"Hey, Jelly Belly!" Edward yelled, even though I was right across the room.

I dropped my bags and ran to him. I threw my arms around his waist and began to cry.

"Hey, Eddiekins. I missed you," I whispered.

"You were only gone for twenty minutes," he chuckled.

I shook my head no and said, "I missed you when you left. It tore my heart out, but it also made me stronger. I missed you when I left. That only made me realize that I can't live without you. I don't want to be with you anymore, but I'd miss you too much if we became like Jasper and me. I want you to be my best friend, my brother."

For some reason, when I was talking to Quil, I suddenly wanted to pour my heart out to everyone that I had ever hurt or ever hurt me.

He smoothed my hair. "Of course, Isabella. But I will always love you. You're the only one I can think of being with forever."

_No lie, _my mind told me.

I touched his cheek with the back of my hand and replied, "But I can't trust you with my heart again. I don't think I can trust anyone else with it besides…"

"Jacob," Edward finished for me, his voice filled with sympathy.

I nodded.

"Bella, love, you have to move on. You_ need_ to. You would fill so much better."

_I'm scared,_ I told him through my thoughts.

He gently pecked my lips in a way that said he understood.

He pulled away, and I stared into his eyes for the longest time.

I actually thought I knew what he was feeling.

"You're afraid. Why?" I murmured.

"I afraid you'll leave again. I'm afraid that you'll have second thoughts about living here or even living at all. I'm afraid that one of us is going to drive you over the edge one day, and we'll never be able to bring you back. I'm afraid that you're dying…on the inside."

"And I'm afraid that I know that already," I mumbled quietly as I walked up the stairs and into my room.

I shut the door soundlessly and curled up on my bed.

I cried well into the night, then I fell asleep.

_Yes, _I thought. _Tonight the nightmares will come._

--------------------------

_It was dark. _

_Jacob and I were in the car. _

_I grabbed for his hand and turned the radio on. _

_Then, I saw the speeding truck. _

_I saw it crash into us, like I was a witness and not the victim._

_I saw the metal fender wrap around to the side of the car and through Jacob's side._

_I watched as the entire front end of the car was crushed under the impact from the Ford._

_I could see the windshield and windows shatter and fall into my skin, Jacob's skin._

_I saw that Jacob was crying and saying my name over and over in a mere whisper, while I was blacked out in the passenger seat._

_I stared in disgust because I had been the one to have a concussion and not feel a thing, while my Jakey had a metal pipe through some of his most vital organs._

_Then, I saw his eyes closing._

_I was well aware that he was dying, but could not move my feet to get to him._

_So I screamed…and screamed…and screamed…_

I woke up screaming, "Jacob!"

It was a high pitch that I could not seem to turn off.

I felt two arms around me and looked around the room.

Everyone was in here.

Edward had his eyes shut tight as he watched my dream.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"You can leave," I heard a smooth as honey voice say.

And they did.

I turned my face and saw Jasper holding me.

"So can you, if you want," I said.

"I can understand if you don't want me here. I'll go," he replied, letting go and standing up.

"Jasper-" I began, but he cut me off.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm used to rejection."

"I'm sorry, Jas-"

Again, he interrupted me, saying, "Don't, Isabella."

I was getting frustrated.

"Damn it, Jasper! Just listen for once!" I yelled.

He nodded.

"And don't comment until I'm through."

Another nod.

"Jasper, I really and truly love you. I cried every night I was away in the shower, so that Jake wouldn't hear. I moaned _your_ name in my sleep, not Jacob's. I never stopped loving you, but I just knew that I would hurt you or you would hurt me. I was scared and childish, so I ran. And in doing so, I fell for someone based solely on the idea that he could make me forget you. But then, I fell in love with the same someone I never thought I would love, and he was ripped away from me. He died, as I should have on that fateful night. But you changed me, and I held you responsible for causing Jacob to leave me, even though it was the drunk driver who was. So I apologize for everything I've done to you. I want to be with you, Jasper, but I'm so afraid."

He placed his hand on my cheek and whispered, "There's no reason to be frightened. I'm always going to be here. I promise."

Then, he leaned in as if he were going to kiss me, but quickly pulled away.

I felt hurt, rejected.

Sensing this, he leaned in again and placed his lips on mine, our tongues fighting for dominance.

We finally pulled away after what seemed like hours and possibly could've been.

"I love you, Isabella."

I smiled and replied, "I love you, too. I always have, always will. I'm so sorry for my bitchy behavior."

He chuckled, "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

I looked at him in disbelief. "How can you be so quick to forgive?"

"Because I can't stay mad at someone who I'm very, truly, deeply, madly in love with."

I kissed his forehead and held his hands in mine.

Looking at our fingers intertwined, I said, "Help me through this. Please."

He pulled me against his chest and held me close.

"Of course. I would never leave you alone to go through something like this."

_He hasn't told me a single lie, _I thought.

"Thank you, but I think I still need some time to sort through some things," I sighed.

He nodded and pulled away, beginning to leave again.

"Wait, Jasper! I still want to be with you, right now and always, I'm just not able to give you my whole heart right now. If you can handle that, then I would very much like it if you never left my side," I smiled.

He grinned widely and kissed me tenderly.

"Never," he whispered.

He may still love me, but I will never forgive myself for what I did to him.

It still hurts that I can barely forgive him.

**A/N: Review please!**


	21. Goodbye

**Chapter 21: Goodbye**

**A/N: The last chapter sounded to me like the end of the story. I read it again after I posted it, and I thought I should let you know that it wasn't.**

SIX MONTHS LATER

_**Jasper's POV**_

Bella has been going through a rough time these last few months.

We were happy at first together, but we were taking it slow. She didn't want to, but I thought we should while she was in her fragile state.

I was so in love with this goddess, that all my worries faded away.

I realized too late that hers only became stronger.

They had a funeral for Jacob Black, one that she could not attend.

She hid in the shadows of the trees while his family and friends said kind things about him.

She had tears cascading like waterfalls down her perfectly pale cheeks.

I was standing there beside her, rubbing circles on her hand and whispering to her that it would be okay.

She only snatched her hand away and glared.

I knew this was hard for her, and I knew she was trying to be strong.

As we began to leave, Charlie caught a glimpse of us and stared.

Billy asked him what was wrong, so he looked away and asked, "Can you see Bella and a blonde haired male over there in the woods?"

Billy looked at us quickly, and we smiled.

He looked at Charlie and began to say something, but Bella and I were gone before he could get it out.

That was only a month into our relationship.

The next month, she had asked for me to…pleasure her.

I politely declined and told her that I wanted us to wait.

She said she respected that decision.

We were happy again, but I could tell it was bothering her.

Three months after that, Charlie was killed.

Surprisingly, there was a robbery in Forks, and when he went to arrest the large male, he pulled out a gun and shot Charlie three times - once in the stomach, twice in the chest. He died instantly, but the criminal was caught and given life in prison without any chance of parole. The jailhouse here did not believe in the death penalty.

Bella suffered significantly after that.

I couldn't touch her or even have a conversation with her. No one could.

She locked herself in our room, for we had moved into her new one, and she let no one in. And no one included me.

She began going to La Push regularly to visit Quil, almost everyday.

A month has now passed, making it six months since we officially started our romantic relationship, and she was still being pulled further and further away into her own oblivion.

Bella walked in, smiling for the first time in half a year.

She had just returned from Quil's house, and I asked, "Hello, darlin'. What's got you so happy?"

Her smile quickly faded, and she said, "I'm just glad to be home and to be with you."

Then, she pecked my lips with hers and began to walk away.

I sighed and didn't watch her go upstairs.

I simply stared at the door in which she had come through with an emotionless face.

"I don't believe you."

_**Bella's POV**_

Shit.

He caught me in a lie.

It's funny that I can notice when someone's fibbing, but can't do the damned deed myself.

I stopped on the staircase and asked, "And why is that?"

"You haven't grinned a single grin in almost seven months, Bella. Then, you come back from La Push and have one gracing your beautiful features. Please…just tell me the truth," he begged.

"I…can't." I looked down.

"Bella, I can't be here for you if you don't let me."

"I'm sorry."

Tears filled my eyes as he waited.

"I've done something bad, something that'll hurt you," I whispered.

He looked worried as he replied, "I won't judge you. I never have. If it concerns me, then I deserve to know."

_No lie._

I nodded. "I've been cheating on you," I mouthed, hardly any sound coming out of my mouth.

His face fell, and he looked away.

"Who?" he asked, his voice betraying all emotions - hurt, disappointment, love.

Jasper still loved me, even after I screwed another man a number of times.

"Quil."

"The one you've been visiting?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Not like I love you."

"But you do?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"What?" I asked, incredulously.

"Did you like screwing him?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Please just answer."

I sighed, "Yes."

"When did this first start happening?"

"A month and a half ago. After Charlie's death."

"Why did you do it?"

"For a number of reasons. One, I was desperate to _feel_ someone's love, and you weren't wanting to show me how much I meant to you."

"Where was the first place you did it?"

"His house."

"Where in his house?"

_Must this be twenty questions? _I thought.

"On his bed, in his room."

"What position?"

"You pervert!" I yelled.

"Please. It'll satisfy my curiosity."

I couldn't deny him that after what I've done.

"Laying down. Quil was on top, then we switched."

"Where was the last place you did the deed?"

"I was bent over his couch. He screwed me from behind."

"Did you like that? The way he pleasured you?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

I lowered my voice and answered, "Everyday. Sometimes more than once."

"Do you regret it?"

"Yes. Very much so, and I don't expect you to forgive me," I sighed.

His voice became hard as he said, "Good, because I don't. Now, get out."

I took a step towards him. "Jasper…please."

By now, the whole family had come down to see what was going on.

They were all giving me crippling stares.

"I said get out of this house, you dirty little whore."

Water streamed down my cheeks.

"You said you wouldn't judge me," I cried.

He locked his eyes on mine. "And I'm not. I'm merely stating the obvious. You have one more chance. Get out, go fuck your werewolf friend, and don't come back. I don't want to see you again."

_No lie._

I looked at the rest of the Cullens, hoping one of them would beg me to stay.

"Emmett?"

"No can do, little sis. You broke all the trust I put in you."

"Rose?"

She just scoffed.

"Alice, please."

"You don't deserve to stay here," she said with a glare.

"Drew?"

We had become friends in the last few months. He was changed into a vampire. His power was to cause indecision and mental instability.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Eddiekins?"

He looked down and said, "I agree with Alice."

_Lie._

"No you don't. I can tell that you're lying." I tapped my head for emphasis.

He sighed and looked at his family, saying, "We've all made mistakes."

They nodded, but were fixed on their answers.

"Carlisle? Esme?"

Carlisle answered for both of them. "I think it would be best if you left for a while, just so you can get everything sorted out."

I was bawling now, barely able to breathe, even though I didn't need it.

Edward glared at his family as I ran upstairs and packed a single bag.

I ran downstairs and met Edward at the door.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

I smiled weakly and thought to him, _Thank you._

Then, I looked at Jasper.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock-Hale. If only you knew how sorry I am."

"I do know, Bella. I'm a fucking empath, remember? And it doesn't change a fucking thing. I waited for you and waited for you, only to have you crush my heart. I'm through with you, Isabella. And when you do finally get your wish and die a real death, I hope you rot in hell," he said with a harshness that I could never have thought of him having.

I nodded, crying, to my former family and walked out the door with Edward by my side.

**A/N: Yes, I know. I'm terrible. Review!**


	22. College Life Made Easier

**Chapter 22: College Life Made Easier**

**A/N: I'm sorry I made Jasper harsh, but yeah. Review please!**

I shouldn't have cheated on Jasper, but I was desperate.

And now, here I was, paying for everything I did to him.

The sad thing is…I told Quil I wouldn't be coming back.

I was smiling because I had finally decided that what I was doing was wrong and hurtful - to Jasper, Quil, and me.

I couldn't bear to think about the pain I caused them both, for it made me shudder with disgust.

"I'm sorry for the family's behavior. They should be more forgiving," Edward said after we took our seats on the plane.

We were going to Dartmouth in New Hampshire; it was Edward's dream to go with me, so I agreed with a smile.

"No, they shouldn't. What I did was inexcusable," I replied.

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and whispered, "It'll be okay. I'm here, and I love you. I'm not going to leave you again."

I grinned slightly. "What if I wanted you to?"

His lips formed the crooked smile that I loved so much as he said, "Not even then, my dear Isabella."

"Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be. What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger. Well, we're the exception, of course," he smiled wider.

I let out a small chuckle, and he kissed my forehead.

My tone became serious, and I lowered my voice as I said, "Make me forget. Please."

He held me as close as our first class seats would allow and sighed, "I wish I could, Bella. I wish I could. But I have one question."

I nodded for him to continue.

"Why did you do it?" he whispered.

I looked away. "I don't know. I wanted it, but Jasper wouldn't give it to me. I was going to go to you, but I thought that would be even worse than going to La Push. At least he couldn't hear me while I was there."

"Bella…I know you love Jasper, but I also know you want to forget. I'll try my hardest to help you," he replied with so much sincerity in his melodic voice.

I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

--------------------------

We finally arrived at our destination, and Edward woke me up.

I looked into his eyes, and even they were smiling.

I couldn't help but to return the favor.

I instantly felt happy when I was with Edward.

It made me feel like the way we were before we left, always excited but comfortable with each other.

We walked hand in hand to rent a car; they had a rental place at the airport.

I saw a Nissan Altima and cringed at the sight.

Edward noticed this and picked me up.

He began walking to a car brand that he became accustomed to.

He set me in the passenger seat of the newest Volvo model, and I sighed contentedly.

I began to think about the way we used to be, just Edward and me with no one else around to bother us.

I thought about our first date, about the first time I saw him in my room, about everything.

But mostly how I still felt about him.

I love him so much. If only I could get over what happened with Jake and Charlie…And Jasper! He would never take me back. So why risk an eternity alone when I have someone I feel so greatly about right in front of me, loving me just as much?

Then, I remembered that he now had the ability to read my thoughts.

Staring out the window, I asked, "Did you hear that?"

He nodded, a grin planted on his beautiful face, and said, "I tried to block it out, but since you're a new mind to read, it's very difficult. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I replied and grabbed his hand.

We pulled up to Dartmouth, and I was instantly nervous.

Edward paid our way, and we ended up getting an apartment not even a block away.

It was such short notice, but Edward Cullen definitely had connections.

I was majoring in Literature and English, while Edward decided to follow in his "father's" footsteps and go the medical route.

I walked around the campus with his arm thrown over my shoulder, letting everyone know that I was his, even if I wasn't positive of that yet.

Everyone stared in awe at the two beautiful people making their way around the school. The beautiful people being us.

I wasn't used to this kind of attention because nobody ever looked at me like I was something to worship, a masterpiece to withhold.

Nobody except Jacob, Jasper, and Edward.

And occasionally Emmett, but that was just plain weird.

Not even Quil looked at me that way.

Well, he did, but not like my three loves of my life.

I laughed out loud at that, as did Edward, for he heard me through my newly opened mind.

---------------------

A few weeks passed, and Edward and I were becoming even closer.

We had very different classes, so when he was not with me, I was being hit on by the college men.

I wondered if this would happen again today as I sat down in my seat.

I was in Introduction to Literary Theory, and it usually held my interest, but not today.

All I could think about was how fucked up my life had become.

I had been kicked out of the only family that I could actually belong to.

I was thinking this as a guy sat down next to me, coming in twenty minutes late.

"Thank you for finally joining us Mister…" Professor McCarthen's voice trailed off, indicating that he wanted this male's name.

"Chase McDermott, sir."

The professor nodded and began the lecture again.

"Hello. I'm Chase," the boy to my right said.

I usually sat alone at my own two-seater table, but not today.

"I gathered that," I replied, flatly.

He looked hurt for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"It would only be right for me to know your name as well."

"Bella Swan."

Shit.

I forgot that's not my name anymore.

It was Isabella Livingston.

He looked at me in shock and whispered, "You were the girl in that car crash in Forks, Washington. You're supposed to be dead."

If only you knew…

"Uh…no, I'm not. Here I am, alive and healthy."

You could tell I was lying. I mean, I was stumbling over words and not looking him in the eye.

"Miss Livingston. Perhaps you and Mister McDermott would like to share your conversation," Professor McCarthen said, stopping the lecture.

Chase answered for me. "That is unnecessary, Professor. We are through. I apologize, and it will not happen again. Miss…Livingston," he eyed me curiously, "has just cut her arm and is feeling faint. I am going to take her to the nurse. Excuse us."

Then, he grabbed my book and spiral, as well as his things, and headed out the door with me following close behind.

We walked out to the courtyard, where a few people were eating lunch, and we both sat down at a table.

I looked into his eyes for the first time and realized they were a golden butterscotch color, like mine.

He grabbed my hand, and I did not feel the excessive warmth of a human's blood traveling through the veins.

In fact, I didn't even feel a pulse.

"I know what you are, Bella Swan," he started, saying my birth name.

"And I know what you are, Chase McDermott, for you are the same."

"Vampire," we whispered in unison, and a smile crept upon my face.

"You only hunt animals, too?" he asked.

I nodded and replied, "Only once a month. I still retain some human traits."

"Really? Like what?" He sounded so interested.

"I can drink normal liquids, eat food, sleep, and cry."

"I thought it was only me…" he trailed off, talking to himself.

"You can do all that?" I asked in disbelief.

He grinned and nodded. "I thought I was the only one."

"Me too. Well, how old are you?" I asked.

"I was just changed two years ago. I would be twenty-one in two months, but I'm stuck forever at eighteen, only eight weeks away from being nineteen. What about you?"

"I was changed about eight or nine months ago. I would be turning nineteen this month, in three days, but I am also eighteen for all of eternity. I heard that was a pretty long time," I smiled.

I was so comfortable around him.

"Yeah, me too. I also heard that there are aliens on Jupiter. That's pretty wicked," he also grinned.

"That's not true, silly head."

"It could be. I mean, vampires and werewolves are said to just be scary stories, yet here we are. All of us just living among innocent humans."

"That's true," I replied solemnly, thinking of what the word "werewolves" reminded me of - Jacob and Quil.

He gave my hand a squeeze. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

I felt like opening up to this man, so I began to.

"When I was human, I was in love with a werewolf. I ran away to Florida, escaping two vampires in which I loved to keep myself from hurting them both. Jacob, the werewolf, followed me there and informed me that he had imprinted on me. I was reluctant to allow myself to love him at first, but after many weeks, I let all my feelings out. I became pregnant, and we were going to get married." I gazed down at the ring on my left hand. I refused to take it off. "We went back to Forks to inform our parents, and we were going through an intersection." My breath caught in my throat, while tears trailed down my cheeks. "A drunk driver ran through a red light and crashed into us. A metal pipe went through Jacob, and the windshield shattered onto me as I was slammed into the door with so much force, that before I blacked out, I lost my baby. I was two and a half months along. The driver, Jacob, and I all died and were sent to the hospital. One of the vampires I left heard my very faint heartbeat and changed me."

"Wow. I'm so sorry. How did you end up here?" He was a great listener.

"I began a romantic relationship with the one who changed me, Jasper. We had been together for six months, but they had a funeral for Jake, and it began a downward cycle. Three months later, my human father was shot and killed. It just made the suffering more intense, and I wanted someone to love me. I had Jasper, but he wanted to wait to show me his feelings, so I began going to La Push. It's the Indian reservation in Forks where a werewolf pack resides. Quil had also imprinted on me, and I was desperate, so he gave me what I desired. I cheated on Jasper for a month and a half, everyday. I went there every single day. Then, Jasper found out the day I ended it. He kicked me out. The whole family kicked me out - my two sisters, my brother, my mom and dad. They weren't actually related to one another, but considered themselves to be very close like this. Edward, the other vampire I left, came with me to Dartmouth. Okay. Enough about me. Your turn," I finally finished.

He scooted next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist in a brief hug, then said, "But before that, do you have any special capabilities? Other than having human traits, of course."

"I can tell when people are lying," I sighed.

"Nice one. I can see the future."

"That's so cool! My sister…I mean, Alice…she's psychic, too."

"That's nice. Are you sure you want to hear my story? It's not that pleasant."

"I'm sure," I smiled.

"When I was seven, the Volturi killed my parents and captured me. They raised me until I was the age I am now. But I watched as they tore my mom's body to shreds and fed off my dad. I was devastated, and Jane knew this. She would use her power on me all the time, just to bully me around. I was human and couldn't take much pain, and it destroyed me even more. Demitri found out and stopped her. He was like a big brother to me. Then, they changed me and offered me a spot on the Volturi guard, but I politely declined. They let me go, and after killing many people, I decided I would find an alternative. I realized that on animal blood, I only had to hunt once a month and that I could eat real food, drink normal drinks, sleep, and cry. I've been on my own now for two years, unable to find anyone else like me. I was unable to find people who drank only animal blood. I sank into a depression, but it suddenly brightened when I decided to come here. The Volturi, as evil as they are, paid for my tuition in full and got me an apartment a couple of blocks away."

"Oh, my God. Are you okay?" I asked, worry filling my voice.

"Yes. I think I found a friend that is going to make my college life a whole lot easier."

We laughed and hugged each other tightly.

I found a friend that I could actually trust.

_Edward, if you can hear me, I have someone you should meet. He's a vampire, and he's like me. His name is Chase McDermott._

**A/N: No, they aren't going to become romantically involved. Just hope that clears things up.**


	23. Already Knew

**Chapter 23: Already Knew**

**A/N: Review please!**

Edward walked into the courtyard with a grim look on his face.

"Edward! Hey! Glad you heard me," I said giddily.

He hugged me close and whispered, "I'm always listening for you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He sat down across from Chase and me.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen," he said, acting polite though I knew he had something against Chase.

"Nice to meet you. I am Chase McDermott."

"I heard. I can read minds."

"That's so cool! What am I thinking right now?" Chase acted like a little kid, but I liked that. It reminded me of Emmett, of home.

"How much you want to ask Bella out on a date," Edward said with hostility.

"Well, what do you say, Bella?" Chase looked at me.

"I'm sorry. Let's stay friends. I already have a boyfriend," I replied nervously.

"Oh. Who's the lucky guy?"

I grabbed Edward's hand across the stone table and said, "Edward. I'm sorry."

They both looked shocked, and I winked at Edward.

"Well…" Chase started, but it didn't seem like he was able to get anything else out with Edward here.

"I already know everything about your past. In fact, why didn't you tell Bella that I already knew you, McDermott?" Edward almost growled.

Chase stood up. "Maybe because I wanted a chance with someone this time, Cullen!"

Edward also stood up and put his hands on the table.

In a low, menacing voice, he said, "You don't deserve a fucking chance. That girl didn't get a chance, did she?!"

"What are you two talking about?! Edward, please tell me the truth!" I begged.

He looked at me intently. "He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head no.

"The Volturi brought a group of young men and women in, and apparently, Chase liked one of them a little too much."

"What?" I asked, looking at Chase.

"I fell in love with one of the humans," he answered, avoiding my eyes.

_Lie._

I knew that he was, but I would ask later.

Students began flooding into the courtyard.

"And Edward did, too," he added.

_No lie._

I looked at Edward, tears in my eyes.

"Edward stood in my way of telling her how I felt. She was killed a few weeks after that, due to the fact that Edward made that arrangement."

_Lie._

"No, I didn't! Felix, however, did!" Edward yelled.

The other students stared, but quickly turned their attention back to their studies or food.

"Wait…you were in the Volturi, Edward?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with regret.

"No. I stayed there for a while. It was only supposed to be a few days, but those days turned into months quickly. After three months, I left. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

_No lie._

I smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you, Edward."

I looked at Chase with curious eyes and added, "I'm sorry, but Chase and I should go. We're probably going to be late for our next class."

I kissed Edward sweetly, and Chase and I began the long walk across campus.

It took us five minutes at a human walk to make it to Victorian Literature and Culture, but we didn't walk in right away.

"Isabella…I'm sorry about back there. I didn't want to cause any problems. Edward did talk to Felix about the girl, though. I just assumed he planned her death. I shouldn't be so quick to judge. And I'd really like to get to know you more. I know you have a boyfriend and all, but I think we could be great friends. I mean, we have the same human abilities, and I'm always really comfortable around you. No one here has even tried to talk to me, except the teachers. So thanks."

He looked around us to see if anyone was watching and leaned down towards me.

I was expecting a kiss, but instead, he whispered into my ear, "And remember, I can see the future."

Then, he walked inside. I followed with haste.

"Mister McDermott, Miss Livingston. I'm glad to see you both in class, even though you are twenty minutes late. You should know that I don't accept tardiness. Please excuse yourselves to the courtyard. You will just have to miss today's lesson and hope that you can pass this course," Mrs. Hopewell announced, in her beautiful European mixed with age accent.

We both nodded our apologies and went back to the courtyard.

Chase ran a hand through his lush, light brown hair and said, "Wow. For a sixty-three year old woman, she sure can be a bitch."

I laughed. "Yeah, but she's a great professor."

It grew silent while I read my new copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and Chase looked for the future.

After about fifteen awkward minutes, Chase smiled and looked my way.

I looked up and asked, "What?"

"Edward's a great guy, just so you know."

I grinned shyly. "Yeah, I know. What did you see?"

"I think it's after we're finished with college, but I can't tell you. They are my powers, and I don't have rules saying I have to tell my best friend her future," he said, slightly smug.

I looked back at my book. "You're contaminating the air with your ego. Just so you know."

Then, he blew into my ear lightly. "You know you like it."

I turned to look at him and whispered, "Stop dazzling me."

"I can't. I'm not trying to dazzle you, Bella," he murmured, confusing in his voice.

_No lie. _

"I know I don't feel that way about you. I can't. I just met you, Chase."

"Is it because of Edward?"

I finally broke the gaze. I looked down because tears were clouding my vision.

"Yeah. And a couple other things."

"I'm sorry. I just like you a lot. I'll get over it, though. No need to worry, Bell."

_Lie._

I shook a little with my sobs and said, "No, you won't."

"I'll try. I promise. I'm going to be the best friend I can be. Wanna hang go to my place and hang out?"

_No lie._

"Sure. I'd like that," I grinned.

He nodded and said, "Edward won't like it, though. Invite him to come over after he's done with the rest of his classes."

I smiled my thanks as I dialed Edward's number into my new cell.

"Edward? I'm going to hang out at Chase's for a while. You can come over after you finish the day. Two hours, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I don't like him, Bella," he whispered so that only I could hear through the phone.

"Edward, chill out. It's not like he's going to rape me," I laughed.

Then, quieter, he replied, "Just promise you'll be careful."

"I promise. I…I love you, Edward."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "I love you, too. More than you can possibly know."

I hung up, and about ten minutes later, we were in Chase's living room.

He plopped down on the couch and pulled me down next to him.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's play strip poker!" he exclaimed.

"No. No way."

"Please?" he begged, using his puppy dog face.

"Fine," I growled. "But we have to finish before Edward gets here. And you'll have to block your mind."

He smiled, "Okay. And I have practice at the mind-blocking thing. I lived with him for twelve long weeks."

He got out the cards, and I put on some of his clothes on top of mine.

He simply wore the clothes he was already wearing.

_He must be good at this game,_ I thought.

I sat down at the coffee table on the floor across from him.

"Ready to play?" he asked, shuffling the deck.

"Y-yehh," I stuttered.

"No reason to be nervous, Bell."

"Okay."

We began the game.

He let me deal out the cards to let me know he wasn't cheating.

He got a straight flush, and I got a single pair.

I took off his hoodie.

We played for a while, and I was now only wearing my shorts, underwear, and bra.

I was slightly embarrassed, but glad that he was in only boxers and a t-shirt.

Only 30 minutes had passed.

I dealt again.

Damn it.

I got two pairs, but he beat me with his full house.

I took off my shorts, now determined to win.

I beat him the next round, and he took off his shirt.

"Bella, we can stop if you want…" Chase stated.

"No! I'm going to beat you, just watch," I smirked.

This time, his hand beat mine, and I took off my underwear.

I only chose that article of clothing instead of the bra because it was under the table.

"No fair!" Chase exclaimed, as he saw why I did that.

"Life isn't fair, baby," I winked.

We tied the next hand, so he discarded his boxers, and I took off my bra.

Oh, my God.

I didn't see him, but knowing that he was fully naked in my presence made me hot.

"The person who wins this ha-" Chase began, but something cut him off.

Oh, yeah. That's right.

My lips did, as I jumped over the table.

I straddled his waist and whispered seductively, "I want you so bad."

I felt him instantly harden.

"No, Bell. You have Edward. Don't do this."

I kissed him again.

"Just for fun."

Then, Edward walked in.

His face wasn't full of the fury I expected.

Instead, it was hurt.

"Isabella?" he asked.

Then, Edward looked at the table full of cards.

"Why would you play strip poker with him?"

"He offered to stop, but I told him that I wanted to win, so we kept playing. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I already knew you were still a horny teenage girl at heart," he smiled that crooked smile.

I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"You forgive me?" My voice sounded so small.

"Did you have sex?" Edward asked.

"No, but I wanted to. I'm just so screwed up. I'm sorry," I cried.

"Don't be. We can always take this back to my place."

Then, he picked up my clothes and told Chase "thanks" as we walked out the door.

**A/N: I don't know why, but I just wanted to put the poker thing in there. Lol.**


	24. Not Another Good Screw

**Chapter 24: Not Another Good Screw**

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! And thanks for reading! Lemon in this chapter. You can skip to the next chapter, and I'll once again do a recap (:**

Edward picked me up out of the car and walked me up to our apartment.

I was still naked, but he simply covered me with a blanket he kept in the new Volvo he got.

As soon as we were inside, his lips came crashing down on mine. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, and he hardened tremendously. He took me into my bedroom and slammed me against the wall, kissing my neck.

I moaned and barely whispered, "Edward…"

He kissed me passionately and walked us to the bed. He threw me down on it gently and took off his shirt. I stared at his chest, and before I knew it, he had his jeans and boxers off. He laid down on top of me, without putting any weight on my body.

He pushed my hair out of my face and softly said, "Bella. Oh, my Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Edward, I don't want you to think of me as a slut. I don't know if we should do this," I sighed.

His face fell. "I don't think of you as a slut, Isabella. I think of you as a beautiful angel sent down from heaven to be my only guardian. You have saved me more times than anyone. You saved me from myself. Now, I said that I was going to help you forget. Well, this can help, and I would really like to show you how I feel about you."

I smiled and replied, "Edward, I really do want this. I just don't want you to think less of me. And about earlier, I wouldn't mind you being my boyfriend again."

He only answered with a kiss, and I rolled my hips around trying to free the ache between my legs. He realized this and pulled away, moving down my body - past my breasts and straight to my core. He nudged my legs apart with his hands, and I quickly complied, spreading my legs as far as they would go. He blew over my clit, and my hips bucked. He held them down and placed a kiss on the same spot. He was so teasing me.

"Edward…please…"

He took a finger and glided it over my bundle of nerves. Then, he slid it into me and pulled back out, adding a second and then a third as he kept pushing them in and out, in and out, at a rather slow pace. I was so close, and then, he stopped.

"Eddie! Please!" I whined.

He looked up seductively into my eyes and asked, "Please what, Isabella?"

"Please…make me…come."

At these words, he dove his fingers deeper and deeper into me, curling them as he went at a fast vampire speed.

I screamed as he made me finally come to my orgasm, and I collapsed.

He moved up to lay down next to me and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Oh, Bella. I love you. Sometimes, it hurts how much I love you. When I saw you with Jasper…I felt like I was dead. Then, you told me you could never trust me with your heart again, and that just destroyed me. You have no idea how badly I feel about when I left you. I know I don't deserve you, but thank you for giving me another try. I mean, you are, aren't you?"

_No lie._

I placed my hand on the side of his worried face and whispered, "Besides Jacob, you're the only one who's cared so much about me. I tried to wash my pain and worries away with sex, and that's only proved how screwed up I am. And yet, here you are, still loving me with every ounce you have. So yes, Edward, this is your second chance. You deserve one."

He smiled slightly and kissed me tenderly.

I reached under the blankets he pulled over us and grabbed him. He gasped, and I began to stroke him furiously. I moved the blankets out of my way, and moved down his body, straddling his legs. I kissed his tip, then licked his whole length.

"Bella…" he moaned, his eyes closed tightly.

I whispered into his ear, "It's okay to lose control if you want. I'm no longer fragile."

He just smiled and nodded, but kept his eyes shut.

I took him full into my mouth, no longer having the gag reflex, and sucked hard. He sat up quickly and groaned. I pushed him back down, but he propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes never opened, as I bobbed up and down on his precious member.

"I'm…about to…come, Bella…" he struggled to get out.

I pulled away long enough to say, "Open your eyes, baby. I want to see that beautiful topaz color as you pour your sweet come into my mouth."

He opened his eyes, and I could see the shock he had of the way I talked to him.

I returned to my place, smiling around his cock. I continued to move up and down, my eyes never leaving his.

"I'm coming!" he exclaimed, and his warm load flowed into my waiting mouth.

I swallowed every last drop and moved to lay down on top of him.

"I hope I was okay. I've only done that one other time," I said quietly, thinking of when I gave Jacob the same pleasure.

"You were amazing, my Bella," Edward replied.

I ground my hips downward and could feel him harden again.

"Please?" I asked.

He smiled and flipped us over. He kissed me lovingly and rubbed his whole length against my dripping wet center.

Then, I thought of something important.

"Are you still a virgin?" I asked.

He looked down and whispered, "Yeah. I am. I was hoping that one of these days you would love me again, and I'd have the chance to show you how much I care for you. Like tonight."

_No lie._

I smiled and said, "Edward, that is the sweetest thing. I wish I could say that I didn't have sex with Quil all those times, but I can't. And Jake…I don't regret that, though. It gave me a baby, even if he or she is not with me right now."

He grinned, "I love you. Thank you for letting me show you. Are you ready?"

I nodded, and he slid the tip of himself into me. He tried to slow his breathing down, still afraid of losing control.

I whispered again, "I'm not breakable anymore. Don't be scared to lose control with me. Please."

He nodded and pushed himself all the way in. We both moaned loudly at the pleasure. He pulled back slightly, then back in, getting used to the tightness within me. Once he did, he slid out all the way, then pushed back in slowly. He repeated this, getting faster and faster each time. He began slamming into me, the bed hitting the wall each time. I groaned and moaned and screamed softly every time he entered me again. We were both so close, and with one last thrust, we both came hard. He collapsed on top of me and rolled over, pulling me with him. He was still buried deep inside me. We laid there like that for a good fifteen minutes, with me placing kisses on his face and neck and him running fingers through my hair.

"Again?" I asked, and I could feel him beginning to harden once again inside me.

"Yes, but I want to try something," he said nervously.

I nodded, and before I knew it, I was on my hands and knees in the middle of the bed with Edward's hard member behind me. I turned and could see him kneeling on the mattress, his hands on my hips. I smiled widely, as did he, and he began to glide himself into me once again. I was even tighter like this, and we both reveled in the pleasure it brought upon us. He thrust into me harder and harder, his fingers digging into my skin, but it didn't hurt. Not one bit. It felt so good knowing that I was sharing this with Edward. It reminded me of the first year we were together and how much I had wanted this. I was pulled out of my reverie when the bed's legs broke. We both began laughing, but he continued to push into me, the vibrations from our chuckles bringing about a new bliss. We both came even harder than last time and collapsed, him laying down on my back and still inside me. He pulled out and rolled over. He grabbed me and held me close to his chest.

"Oh, Isabella. How I love you so," he chimed.

"I love you so much, too, Edward."

Then, I fell asleep on his muscular chest, thinking and dreaming about how he was not just another good screw.

We made love, and that was only my second time in doing so.

**A/N: Sorry that I'm not that great at writing lemons and such. **


	25. Dear Jasper

**Chapter 25: Dear Jasper**

**A/N: Thanks for the hits and to those of you who reviewed! RECAP: Bella takes Edward's virginity, and she realizes that it's only the second time she's ever made love. She falls asleep dreaming peacefully.**

I woke up in Edward's strong arms to him placing kisses all over my face.

I looked into his eyes and smiled, saying, "I love you, my dear Edward. Thank you for helping me realize that again."

"I love you much, much more. Thank you for sharing that with me, for letting me finally show you how I feel," he replied, kissing me softly.

I looked at the clock and sighed.

"We have to go get ready for class. And as much as I would like to stay here in your loving embrace, I really don't want to get Chase and me in trouble with Professor Matthews this morning."

Edward's eyes blackened when I mentioned Chase's name.

"I don't want you near him anymore," he hissed.

"Edward! He's my friend, the only guy here who didn't hit on me when he first saw me besides you. You can't take him away from me!" I yelled.

"After your little display and after what I know of him, you shouldn't be around him. I won't let you be around him."

I stood up and smacked him across the face hard.

"Damn it, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You will fucking listen to me and listen good. I have done nothing to you and did nothing to him. Yeah, okay, we played strip poker. Big fucking deal. I'm sure you've done it before. And wow. One kiss and you flip. You were fine last night while we were making love. Or was that just some act you put on to get off?! I love you! And even though I can't say that I love only you right now, I'm sure if you will give me time that it'll work out!" Tears began to fall. "And I'm sorry if you think that you should be the only person I fucking talk to on campus! All the girls look at me like I'm a slut, and the guys stare like I'm just their next fucking booty call! Well, damn it, Edward! I've had enough! So either you can get the hell over it and get the stick out of your ass, or I can go over to his apartment and fuck Chase senseless like I almost did last night!"

His features softened as I said this, and he tried to pull me towards him. I maneuvered out of his arms and went into the bathroom, crying my eyes out.

When the tears were gone and a half hour had passed, I showered and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my messenger bag, heading towards the door.

"Bella, wait! Please just give me five minutes, and we can talk on our way there," Edward pleaded.

"I'm already going to be late picking up Chase, and you don't have to be there for another hour. I'll…I'll talking to you when you get home later."

And with those last words, I walked out of my apartment and hopefully away from my dreary morning.

-----------------------------

Chase and I got to our Intro to Seminars class just before the lecture began.

His back was faced towards the class, so he did not see us walk in late, thankfully.

Chase scribbled something on a piece of paper and slid it over.

_I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have suggested we play._

I looked at him and smiled, shaking my head.

_I shouldn't have pounced on you like that, even though for that moment before Edward came in, it was quite enjoyable._

He groaned, and I looked at his jeans.

_God, Bell. The things you do to me._

I moved my hand to his slight hardness under the table and giggled as he winced, suppressing his moan.

"You're so hard for me, aren't you? I bet you wish you could fuck me like an animal on the table we're sharing right now," I whispered into his ear, too low for any human to hear.

He wrote again on the note.

_Two can play at that game._

I looked at him questioningly, but before I could ask what he meant, he slid a hand expertly into my jeans.

I whimpered, but it was barely audible.

He brought me to the edge right there in the middle Professor Matthews' speech. He stopped before I could scream with my orgasm.

The thing is, I knew payback well. We were old friends.

I slid my hand into his jeans and brought him to the brink as well.

But I did something he would hate me for.

I made him come in his jeans, even though he was pleading for me to stop with his eyes.

"Bell…why?" he asked quietly.

"Too bad you couldn't rely on those trusty visions that time," I snickered.

"Well, I always carry extra clothes, so I'm pretty lucky today," he said, voice full of smugness.

I just rolled my eyes, and when class was over, ran to the bathroom for him to change.

I waited outside for a couple of minutes because he had to move at a human pace.

Just as Chase walked out, I saw Edward walking towards us.

I was still utterly pissed, so I grabbed the back of Chase's neck and pulled his lips to mine in a fiery kiss.

Edward stopped in his tracks, hurt engraved into his perfect face.

I skipped to him with an evil smile playing at my lips.

"So, Edward honey, how do you feel about him now?"

"Why?" he whispered.

I straightened the collar of his shirt and answered, "Because I want to know."

He shook his head. "Why did you kiss him? And don't think I can't smell your arousal and his come."

"Oh, that. We just had some fun learning the basics of seminars. I think we might even have a more spectacular time listening to how to not take criticism to art next period," I said in a peppy voice.

"I love you, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you to not be friends with certain people. I guess I'll see you at home, love."

Edward kissed my forehead and began to walk away.

"Edward, I'm sorry. You just made me furious," I sighed, catching him by the arm.

He pulled away, in a gentle manner. "Don't worry about it. We both obviously have different ideas of love."

He kissed me tenderly on the lips and strolled towards his next class.

Chase came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you meant nothing by the kiss, Bell. Now, let's go before we miss my favorite class."

I looked at him oddly. "Why is it your favorite?"

He smiled sheepishly and put his arm through mine, beginning to walk and pulling me with him. "Because I get to write about you for a grade."

I giggled and held onto him tightly. "You do know you're my best friend, right?"

He nodded and replied, "And you are mine."

-----------------------------

When we got to class, we found out that we had to write a letter to someone we lost or someone we love.

I chose Jasper because he was the definition of both.

I knew exactly what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him everything I meant to before I left, but couldn't.

_Dear Jasper Whitlock-Hale,_

_I love you so much, and miss you even more. I've only been away from you for a couple of weeks, but it feels like centuries have gone by. I can't wait to see you again, but it seems as though I have to, being kicked out of the family and all. And I know I'll be staying at Dartmouth for at least four years to finish the basic college servitude._

_I really wanted to tell you everything about the day I left and all the reasons I did what I did. I felt like you didn't want me, like you were rejecting everything we had, so I went to someone I knew would give it to me, the satisfaction of feeling cared for. It was stupid, and I regret every moment of it because somehow, in the end, I knew it would hurt us all. So the day I left was also the day I ended the visits with Quil, and that was the reason I was smiling. Because I felt as if I finally did something right in the sixth months we were together. And even though those months were filled with grief and deception, they were some of the best months of my life because I had you by my side. I know I royally screwed up and that there's no way you or your family will accept me back into your life, even though I am still coming to terms with the latter. As for my life, it has been going fairly well. I have been spending plenty of time with Edward, whom I've decided to give another chance, and Chase, another vampire whom I share all of my classes with. Neither one of them could compare to you and all your glory.I am beginning to wonder if I'll ever see you again. I am beginning to wonder if I'd even want to, knowing all of the pain I've caused to the Cullen family. I am beginning to wonder if I am even worthy of anyone's love anymore. But I know this: I'll love you no matter what anyone says or anyone does to try to stop me. Please write back, even if it's just to let me know you received the letter. My apologies are sent out to each and every one of you, as well as my heart._

_With every ounce of my love and life,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I finished off the letter with my birth name, even though I did not know why.

I inserted it into the envelope provided with tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"I miss you," I barely whispered to the white rectangle in my hand.

"Jasper?" Chase asked in a rather small voice.

I nodded, and he scooted his chair closer, pulling me into his chest.

Mrs. Lafferty dismissed the class, but Chase and I didn't move a muscle.

"I'm…s-so…s-sorry…" I sobbed.

"Shh, now. It's okay, sweetheart. It'll be alright, Bella baby," Chase cooed.

I smiled my thanks and got up, gathering my belongings.

"It's lunch right now, so will you go to the school's post office with me?" I asked.

He grinned and nodded. "Of course, Bell."

We walked quickly, but at a human pace to the post office.

Katherine, the woman at the reception desk, told us that it would get there in two days with regular shipping or we could pay an extra fifteen dollars for it to get there tomorrow.

I handed a twenty and let her know to keep the change.

I looked at Chase, and he stared at me, both of our faces mirroring the others.

We were disappointed, grieving, loving, but above all this, one stood out.

There was a sliver of happiness.

**A/N: Review! Btw…Chase and Bella are just friends, but he does want it to be more. Like Jacob Black, except she won't become engaged to Chase or have his baby inside her. Loll (:**


	26. Jasper's Find

**Chapter 26: Jasper's Find**

_**Jasper's POV**_

I plopped down on the couch in the living room after an extended hunting trip with my brother.

Emmett was doing his best to cheer me up, even ignoring Rosalie's requests to have sex.

I would've told him to go fuck his conceited wife, the one who has his heart, but I couldn't for two reasons.

One, I couldn't hold a long conversation with anyone without sobbing or thinking of my Isabella.

And two, even if I could speak, I wouldn't say that to him with any chance of my blonde sister being able to hear.

"Hey, bro. Let's play some video games or something. I'll even let you teach me about the Civil War," Emmett chimed.

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I'm good. Go have fun. You spent a week with me hunting and grieving, and I thank you for that, but you have a life, too."

"I'm not going anywhere. My life right now is revolving around the fact that I need to help you get through this."

I smiled slightly.

"Just one question. And don't rip my head off, please," Emmett said.

I nodded for him to continue.

In a small voice, he asked, "Do you honestly still love her after she fucked that Indian dude repeatedly?"

I whispered, "Yes. With my life. But I kicked her out. We all did, and Edward went with her. I practically handed her to him on a silver platter."

"We can get her back. She'll come back to you. And as much as I hate to admit it, I miss my little sister. She just screwed up," he replied.

Drew walked in and sat down.

"Everyone else went out to hunt. Alice and I went two days ago, but Rose and her are going shopping after," he chuckled, trying to relieve some tension.

He took one look at my face and sighed, "Come on, man. You gotta get over her. I miss her, too. We got so close. She was my best friend besides Alice. Then she left, and I didn't even try to stop her. I just shook my head. But it's been five months since she left."

"She hasn't even tried to contact me. Not once," I murmured.

I felt the chagrin coming off of him and looked up into his eyes with anger.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well…Alice and Rose did it, but I knew. Bella…she wrote a letter to you. Four months ago. It's upstairs, in Al's nightstand," he told me.

I raced up the stairway and into my ex-lover's room.

I pulled out the drawer to the small table next to the bed and saw it.

The envelope was in perfect condition, unopened.

I slid a finger under the flap and tore it off.

I pulled out the white paper with trembling hands, beginning to read.

_Dear Jasper Whitlock-Hale,_

_I love you so much, and miss you even more. I've only been away from you for a couple of weeks, but it feels like centuries have gone by. I can't wait to see you again, but it seems as though I have to, being kicked out of the family and all. And I know I'll be staying at Dartmouth for at least four years to finish the basic college servitude._

She still loves me, wants me. I gasped, and my brothers rushed in, staying silent as they saw the letter in my hands.

_I really wanted to tell you everything about the day I left and all the reasons I did what I did. I felt like you didn't want me, like you were rejecting everything we had, so I went to someone I knew would give it to me, the satisfaction of feeling cared for. It was stupid, and I regret every moment of it because somehow, in the end, I knew it would hurt us all. So the day I left was also the day I ended the visits with Quil, and that was the reason I was smiling. Because I felt as if I finally did something right in the sixth months we were together. And even though those months were filled with grief and deception, they were some of the best months of my life because I had you by my side. I know I royally screwed up and that there's no way you or your family will accept me back into your life, even though I am still coming to terms with the latter. _

I never gave her the chance to explain, but I believe her. I know she would never lie to me about this. And in all actuality, she never lied about cheating. She simply didn't tell me. So I guess the question is…could I forgive and forget? I continued to read.

_As for my life, it has been going fairly well. I have been spending plenty of time with Edward, whom I've decided to give another chance, _

I winced, understanding but not wanting to. She wants someone to love her. And she decided that I didn't.

_and Chase, another vampire whom I share all of my classes with. Neither one of them could compare to you and all your glory. _

Am I imagining the words on this sheet of paper?

_I am beginning to wonder if I'll ever see you again. I am beginning to wonder if I'd even want to, knowing all of the pain I've caused to the Cullen family. I am beginning to wonder if I am even worthy of anyone's love anymore. _

"You're completely worthy," I whispered.

Drew and Emmett were completely lost, but kept watching my reactions.

_But I know this: I'll love you no matter what anyone says or anyone does to try to stop me. Please write back, even if it's just to let me know you received the letter. My apologies are sent out to each and every one of you, as well as my heart._

_With every ounce of my love and life,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I fell to my knees and began to sob.

"Jasper, what does it say?" Emmett asked.

I handed him the letter, and he read through it quickly.

"She's not lying. She loves you. I saw it in her eyes every day you were together, but even more on the day she left," Emmett began sobbing as well.

Drew followed soon after glancing at the first few lines.

"I love her so much. I want her to come home," I cried.

"You know that's impossible. She won't come back. Rosalie and Ali won't let her around you," Drew said.

"How can you be so sure?" I hissed.

"I hear them talking all the time, about how she's a slut and a whore. Even though those things may be true, she's still their sister, our sister. We protect the ones we love, even from the smallest amount of heartbreak. Now that Rose and Al think you're broken beyond repair, they also think it's alright to trash talk Isabella Swan."

Drew finished his speech with a sad glint in his eye, along with anger at his and Emmett's loves.

"I'm going to write her back," I thought aloud.

I went to my study, _our _study. The one we used to read together in.

The broken binding on the last book she read was noticeable as it lay face down on a chair.

I know that she read it many times as well, but I didn't know the title.

I sat down at my oak desk and began to write.

_My dearest Isabella, _

_I miss you, too. I love you more than words can say. I just recently stumbled upon your letter, for Rosalie and Alice have been keeping it hidden the last four months._

_Know that I never wanted you to leave, but my anger was released upon you. More specifically, my hurt and disbelief. I couldn't understand why you slept with Quil, but now I do. I just wish we could have talked about it more before you interacted intimately with someone I thought to be just a good friend. I guess I put too much trust into you, and I should've given you what you wanted, needed, before this all got out of hand._

_On the Edward note, I am happy you two are together. If he makes you happy, then that's really all I could ask for. If you were still hurting because of my mistakes, then I couldn't possibly go on with myself. _

_Chase. Hmm…is he the one Edward met in Volterra a few years back?_

_He must be Chase McDermott. He's a good person, despite what Edward thinks. Chase was just trying to keep Edward from getting attached to her, the girl he loved. He knew the Volturi weren't going to keep her if someone had fallen in love with her, so he pretended to love her so that Edward would back off. He didn't, and she ended up as a meal to the brethren. _

_Anyway, enough of story time. _

_COME HOME, MY DEAREST LOVE. _

_I'm sorry for everything I put you through, just please. Come back for me._

_Just abandon Dartmouth, and bring Edward and Chase back with you. You can always go back to college another time. _

_I love you, forever and always. Never forget that._

_Truly yours till the end of all eternity,_

_Jasper Whitlock-Hale_

I sealed the letter and kissed the front, leaving as much of my scent on it as i possibly could.

I ran to the post office and mailed it off, sending it through express delivery.

It would be there tomorrow.

Now all I could do was wait and hope that she would reply.

**A/N: Sorry this isn't very long. Review! I'll try to post the next chapter or two tonight.**


	27. Moving On

**Chapter 27: Moving On**

I received Jasper's letter four months after I sent mine.

I didn't understand why he didn't write sooner.

After thinking this, I read the writing quickly.

_My dearest Isabella, _

_I miss you, too. I love you more than words can say. I just recently stumbled upon your letter, for Rosalie and Alice have been keeping it hidden the last four months._

_Know that I never wanted you to leave, but my anger was released upon you. More specifically, my hurt and disbelief. I couldn't understand why you slept with Quil, but now I do. I just wish we could have talked about it more before you interacted intimately with someone I thought to be just a good friend. I guess I put too much trust into you, and I should've given you what you wanted, needed, before this all got out of hand._

_On the Edward note, I am happy you two are together. If he makes you happy, then that's really all I could ask for. If you were still hurting because of my mistakes, then I couldn't possibly go on with myself. _

_Chase. Hmm…is he the one Edward met in Volterra a few years back?_

_He must be Chase McDermott. He's a good person, despite what Edward thinks. Chase was just trying to keep Edward from getting attached to her, the girl he loved. He knew the Volturi weren't going to keep her if someone had fallen in love with her, so he pretended to love her so that Edward would back off. He didn't, and she ended up as a meal to the brethren. _

_Anyway, enough of story time. _

_COME HOME, MY DEAREST LOVE. _

_I'm sorry for everything I put you through, just please. Come back for me._

_Just abandon Dartmouth, and bring Edward and Chase back with you. You can always go back to college another time. _

_I love you, forever and always. Never forget that._

_Truly yours till the end of all eternity,_

_Jasper Whitlock-Hale_

Did he really expect me to come home after all this time?

I was happy. I mean, actually happy with Edward and Chase by my side.

Edward and I made up the night we had the fight with a little more than just words, but both of us decided to wait awhile before having sex again.

We wanted it to be special, so we've only made love twice since then.

I love him more than I thought I could, but not nearly as much as Jake or Jasper.

And Chase…he was simply amazing.

When Edward wasn't near me, he threatened guys who asked me out and girls talking shit about me.

I loved him like my brother. He was like another Emmett - outgoing and playful, yet intimidating when need be.

Thinking of all this, I set down on my bed with a pen and paper. I got out the mahogany, hand-crafted lap desk Edward got me and began to write once again to my beloved Jasper.

_Jazzy,_

_I'm not coming home. I can't. Not right now. I'm in the middle of my freshman year at college, and I'm having fun. Don't worry. Edward's taking care of me, as well as Chase. And yes, it's Chase McDermott. Thank you for informing me about them. I love you, Jasper. I always will, but now isn't the time to finally decide you want me home. And I know I can come back to school anytime, but now is the time I chose. If you miss me so much, come and get me. But I won't be leaving anytime soon. My place right now is in New Hampshire with Eddie and Chase. You are more than welcome to come up here, and I will personally find you and pay for an apartment. I just love it here so much. I'm really and truly living out my dream. I never thought I'd go to college after I was changed, and I definitely never thought it'd be at Dartmouth. But I swear to you, Jasper Whitlock, when the time is right, I will come back to you. But to tell you the truth, it might be awhile. I miss you more than anything in this world, but I also can't give up the life I've created here. I'm so sorry for causing so much pain. I should probably stop writing now before I soak the paper with the tears I'm shedding for you. My dear, beloved, amazing, wonderfully beautiful Jasper, remember that I love you more than my existence, and no one can take that away._

_Thinking of you every second,_

_Bella Swan_

I put the pen down and began to cry.

I didn't know if I should send the letter or not write back at all.

What was it Edward told me? A clean break?

I didn't want to hurt Jasper, but I didn't know which would be less painful.

After about two hours of thinking, I decided to send it.

Edward came in from his hunt, and I asked, "Do you mind dropping off a letter at the post office later?"

He smiled that crooked smile. "You know I'd do anything for you, Bella. Who's it to?"

I bit my lip and said, "Jasper."

He sighed. "Bella, it's been five months since you last saw him, and four months since you sent the last letter. He's just now writing back?"

"Alice and Rosalie hid it from him."

He sat down next to me and pulled me to his chest.

"You know I'll always love you, right? Even if you're still in love with him," he murmured into my hair.

"And I'll always love you. Edward, when school is over, what are we going to do? We'll have to move again, and I want Chase to come with us. You are the only two people I have now."

"I don't know, sweetie. He can come, but I have no idea what we'll do. All I know is that we have three and a half years until we need to make that decision."

I kissed his cheek and snuggled close to his chest. "Wake me up in three hours?"

"Of course, honey. Sweet dreams," he chimed.

I sighed contently and fell asleep.

-------------------------

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella was taking a nap before nighttime so that she could stay awake with me.

I decided now was a good time to take the letter to the postal services.

I walked across campus briskly, but not any faster than a human at a run.

Just as I got there, I thought of something.

What if I didn't send it?

Would she think he simply didn't care anymore?

I decided to chance it.

I tore the letter up and threw it into a trash bin.

I didn't want either one of them hurting, and I read the letter he wrote to her.

We've grown so much closer these last few months, and I didn't want anything to screw it up.

I turned and headed back to the apartment.

When I got upstairs, she was awake and whispered, "Thanks, babe."

I smiled and nodded, instantly feeling guilty inside, but I curled up next to her anyway.

We spent the night watching movies and staring into each others' eyes.

Just before she left the next morning for class, she kissed me and said, "I'm so glad I have someone as trustworthy as you to count on. I love you."

Then, my Bella left to go pick up Chase, leaving me gaping in the doorway at my own expense.

But I wouldn't tell her the horrid thing I did.

I couldn't.

We were moving on.

**A/N: DunDunDUN. Review please! Another chapter will most likely be posted tonight.**


	28. Giving Up

**Chapter 28: Giving Up**

**_Jasper's POV_**

It's been another four months, and the letter still hasn't come.

Maybe I pushed her further away.

I'm not sure, but I know that the school year is over, so maybe I can go visit her.

Who am I kidding?If she wanted me to come, she would've written back already.

Maybe Edward's better for her.

Maybe, and as much as I hate to say it, they're in a deeper love than we were.

I just want her home, so I can hold her and whisper into those waves of mahogany hair.

I want to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her in person, so that she would be able to tell I'm not lying.

Maybe that's it.

She's afraid to trust my words.

Yeah, right.

Bella puts so much trust into everyone.

Maybe she finally realized that love is too much work and that she has someone right there in front of her, and he's unwilling to leave her again.

Maybe she realized she never stopped loving him and that they have the same spark from when they first met.

Maybe, like Bella once told me, I'm not good enough.

**--------------------------------**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Why does he take so fucking long to write back?!" I screamed, throwing a vase into a wall.

"Calm down, Bell," Chase said.

Edward was in class, and we had just gotten to my apartment when, what do you know? No mail arrived.

He wrapped two arms around my waist from behind, and I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Vanessa hasn't written back to me, and it's been eight months. I never really expected a letter in the first place."

Ah…Vanessa Montag.

She was Chase's girlfriend since they were nine, but she dumped him when the Volturi changed him and kept him. They both knew about vampires, and that's why Aro sent the guard to destroy their families. Vanessa was turned, but they let her go because they were afraid of a "relationship rebellion" between them.

"Sorry, hon. I should know better than to take my anger out on these beautifully painted walls," I sighed.

He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

I cleaned up the mess, tears staining my cheeks.

Edward walked in after awhile.

Chase and I were watching _Blades of Glory _for the umpteenth time.

"Still no letter, Bella?"

I shook my head, new tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

He ran over and sat in front of me on the coffee table.

He held me close and whispered, "It's going to be okay. It'll all be alright."

My power could not make a decision on what condition those two sentences were in.

My mind kept saying _Lie, No lie, Lie. _

Thoughts began running rampant through my brain.

Maybe he got tired of trying to persuade me.

Maybe he doesn't love me, just the idea of it seems cool.

Maybe time doesn't heal all wounds.

Maybe I was right when I said I wasn't good enough for him.

**A/N: AHHH! Short chapter. Sorry. I was just showing their thoughts about each other and themselves. So Jasper thinks she never wrote back, and Bella thinks he never wrote back. Yet the letter was never sent, courtesy of Edward Cullen.**


	29. Ten Years Later

**Chapter 29: Ten Years Later**

Jasper never wrote back to me.

I thought for sure he would come get me sooner or later, but no.

I finished the four basic years of college, as did Edward and Chase.

We decided to move to Alaska.

No, we weren't living with the Denali coven, and we weren't close either.

We were on the borderline between Washington and the state we now occupy.

Right after we all graduated, Edward proposed to me.

I was speechless and in shock, but accepted.

We loved each other, and there was no chance of Jasper ever wanting me back.

We didn't have a huge wedding, just some friends from school, and it was in a small church in New Hampshire.

I loved it because it was simple.

Vanessa finally contacted Chase and apologized. They were together now and married the week after us.

She had become a very close friend, but nowhere near as close as Alice, before she stabbed me in the back anyway.

We all got a huge house together, a little bigger than the Cullen home.

We've been living here for six years, but Chase and I have to leave town to get groceries for ourselves.

Which is where we were now.

The Juneau Supermarket.

As soon as we walked in, I noticed Esme, and she noticed me.

"Isabella!" she whisper-yelled, and I smiled. "I missed you, Bella. Where's Edward? Who's your new friend? How was college? Did you miss Forks? Did you miss us?"

"So many questions," I laughed. "Well, first off, I missed you too. Edward is at home, not wanting to really shop today. Vanessa stayed with him. This is Chase, and Vanessa is his wife. College was amazing! Chase and I both graduated top of our class. Forks…I missed Forks terribly, as well as your family."

Her face scrunched in confusion. "Then, why didn't you write Jasper back?"

Now, my face mimicked hers. "I did. I waited for months for him to write back. I gave Edward the…letter…"

Realization dawned on me.

Edward never sent it.

"NO!" I yelled to mostly myself. "Edward wouldn't do that!"

Esme hugged me close and sobbed, "Come over in three hours. We can have a family meeting."

"But none of us are in your family."

"Only Alice and Rosalie thought that. The rest of us never wanted you to leave for good, just a break. We thought you'd only be gone for a month tops, not ten years."

I smiled and whispered, "Then, we'll be there."

Chase nodded and grabbed some food, handing the items to the cashier to ring up.

We left, both of us knowing that this would be a pretty screwed up family meeting.

----------------------------

Three hours later, Edward and I walked into the new Cullen household in Juneau, surprisingly not far from us.

Chase and Vanessa decided to stay home; this was not their battle to fight.

I grabbed Edward's hand and smiled.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Jasper says he wants to talk to you alone after the meeting. I'll leave and give you your privacy."

My smile widened, and I nodded.

We went into the dining room, and Emmett ran to me.

He hugged me tightly and sighed, "It's been too long, little sis."

He let go, but before I could balance myself, Drew was embracing me as well.

"I agree," he whispered.

I gave Carlisle and Esme hugs, then looked at Jasper.

He smiled and mouthed, "Missed you. Talk later."

I grinned and nodded.

Alice and Rosalie just glared.

I walked to stand in between them and leaned down.

"So I heard you hid my letter from Jasper. I didn't know you two bitches were cruel enough to watch your brother and ex-lover suffer like that. You see, Al, I thought we were friends, sisters. I'm sorry I broke your trust, but it's been ten years. Get over yourself. And Rose. Oh, Rosie, Rose, Rose. I never did have faith that we'd be friends. I mean I had a little hope the day I went to live with the pack, but I knew you were a conceited cunt at heart."

They just stared in shock, as did everyone else, and I said, "Let's get this family meeting going."

We all took our seats, and Carlisle began, saying, "Welcome home, Edward and Isabella. We would be most delighted with you coming to live with us again."

Edward shook his head. "We won't be staying here. We have a house about fifteen miles away."

"That's close. It's a shame we didn't run into each other before. Well, we did just move here last year," Carlisle said with sincerity.

_No lie._

"We moved here six years ago. We're so central to everything, we go to a different town every two years for supplies," Edward replied.

Esme looked at my hand and gasped.

Edward's mother's ring was on my left hand.

I moved my hand quickly under the table.

"What's wrong, Esme?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella and Edward have some news."

Edward and I exchanged glances.

I sighed and said, "Yes. We got married six years ago in New Hampshire."

Everyone congratulated us half-heartedly, and I heard Rosalie whisper to Alice, "I'm surprised the whore settled down."

I looked at her and replied, "I don't know why. I mean, you did, right?"

"Ladies! I will not tolerate this behavior in my house!" Esme exclaimed.

"Yes, ma'am," we all said in unison.

"Well, I understand that you have a house not far from here, but you will have to relocate soon. We will go, too," Carlisle continued from where he left off.

"Thank you, Carlisle. We are very grateful for everything," I told him.

He nodded. "That concludes our family meeting."

Everyone got up, and I apologized to Carlisle, Esme, Drew, and Emmett for my behavior.

Esme and Carlisle forgave me, and Emmett and Drew told me that they wanted to say that, but were afraid.

We all laughed, and Edward began to leave.

"Bye, love. I'll see you at home."

He kissed me softly and left.

I walked up to Jasper's new study.

"I missed it here with everyone."

He looked up and smiled sadly, saying, "I missed you."

Then, in unison, we said, "I never got your letter."

"I sent you a letter, only one. You never wrote back," Jasper whispered.

I shook my head, whispering back, "I wrote back and gave it to Edward. He said he went to drop it off, but I don't think so anymore."

"Bella, I love you so much."

He hugged me close to him, and I murmured, "I love you, too. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but I see you have a husband now."

I nodded and looked down, pulling away.

"I never would've married him had I known. I thought you gave up and moved on. I never thought Edward would do such a selfish thing. I'll ask him about it later."

Then, out of nowhere, Jasper kissed me with more passion than anyone had ever before.

I tangled my hand in his wavy blonde locks and pulled him closer.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and did the same with our lower halves.

I removed my mouth from his and said, "Will you wait for me? I want to be with you, always. Please say you'll wait."

"I have been waiting for ten years and nine months. I think I can hold out a little longer. Just come back to me this time. Please."

"I would've come back after graduating, but I gave up hope and accepted Edward's proposal. I just wish I figured it out sooner," I whispered.

"I love you, Izzy…"

"I love you too, Jazzy. I always have."

Then, we kissed again with even more love than before, if that was possible.

We ran our hand over each others' bodies, memorizing every detail available through our clothes.

An hour later, I reluctantly pulled away, sighing. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. And I'll bring news about what's going on. I love you, Jasper Whitlock-Hale."

"I love you more, Isabella Marie Swan," he smiled.

We walked down the stairs, and before I walked out the door, I grinned and replied, "Impossible."

-------------------------

I got home quickly and walked in.

I heard Chase, Vanessa, and Edward watching a movie in the living room.

I took off my unneeded jacket and laid it on a barstool.

I began to walk into the next room over, but I caught something out of the corner of my eye.

It was a stack of papers in a folder on the counter.

Tears blurred my vision as I grabbed the pile and ran into the room where my friends and husband were located.

I stood in the doorway and cried, "You want to divorce me?"

**A/N: It's coming together. And for some reviewers: Yes, I do believe in happy endings. But life and stories can't always have one. Someone is always going to get hurt.**


	30. Cheering Up

**Chapter 30: Cheering Up  
**

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**

_I stood in the doorway and cried, "You want to divorce me?"_

---------------------------

"Bella…I love you, but Alice saw that-" Edward began.

I cut him off and said, "Fuck what Alice saw. If you loved me, then I wouldn't come home to papers just waiting for my signature! Edward, we agreed that if the day came and we needed to get a divorce, that it would be a mutual decision. Edward, I love you. Not nearly as much as I should, but it just shrunk a little more at all of your deception."

His face scrunched up in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You know damn well what I'm talking about! You never sent my letter to Jasper!"

I was in tears at this point, and Chase had run over to hold me close.

I sank into his arms, but he held me up and pulled me tighter to his chest.

"How could you do this to me, Edward? I put so much trust into you, and you broke it! I might not have given you my whole heart, but I loved you with every little piece of the shattered one! You just stood by and watched me suffer because Jasper didn't write back! But he couldn't have in the first place because you're a selfish, lying asshole who doesn't deserve to have the soul I told him he had! You're a fucking bastard! So, if you were wondering, this is what happens when you piss me off and break my heart in one go!"

I signed my name at every highlighted area and threw the papers at his face.

"I'm so glad I'm divorcing your sorry ass because now I get a chance with someone who truly cares about me! I hope you live a long, terrible existence and think of all the times I left you! Now, you know why! You are a deceiving dick who doesn't deserve true love at all!" I yelled.

"Bella, just let me explain," Edward pleaded.

"I think you've done enough," Chase replied for me.

I cried into Chase's shoulder, holding onto him for dear life.

"Will you take me to the Cullens' house, Chasey?" I whispered.

"Of course, Bell. Will you ask…if we can stay there, too? Me and Nessa?" he asked.

I just nodded, and he told Vanessa to start packing and glared at my soon-to-be ex-husband.

He took off at a blinding speed to the family's new home, and we arrived in less than five minutes.

"Thank you. You should talk to Carlisle and Esme about living arrangements. I need to go talk to Jasper."

He smiled sadly and muttered a "thanks".

We knocked, and Emmett opened the door.

"Bells!" he exclaimed, pulling me into another hug.

When he let go, he saw my tear stained face.

"Bells? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Bella came home to divorce papers waiting for her to sign on the counter," Chase explained.

I sighed, thankful to not having to tell Emmett the story myself.

He kissed my forehead and mouthed, "Jazz is upstairs. New study."

I kissed both his and Chase's cheeks and ran upstairs to where Jasper was located.

I walked in silently and murmured, "Jasper?"

My voice, although quiet, alarmed him, and he rushed over.

"What happened to you, darlin'?"

"Edward…"

"Did he hurt you?" His expression became hard.

"No, not physically. I was setting my jacket on a barstool, and I saw papers in a folder. I picked it up and read the front…He wants a divorce, Jasper," I cried.

He smoothed my hair and sat down in a chair, cradling me like I had done to him when he first visited me after the family left.

I grinned despite my current condition. He didn't notice, thankfully.

"Shh…it's okay, baby. It'll all be okay. I'm here. We're together, now. That's all that matters," he cooed.

"Jasper…I told him that I knew he didn't send the letter. He didn't even try to deny it. He just said, 'Bella…I love you, but Alice saw that-'. I cut him off before he finished, but I knew it would be the same old bullshit. But you're right. We're together, now. I missed you, this," I finished, gesturing to the embrace we were sharing.

"Me too. Bella, please don't leave me ever again. I'm so sorry I was such a prick before you left, but darlin', it just hurt so much," he sobbed.

"I forgive you, if you forgive me."

"I already told you that I forgive you, hon. I love you so, so much. Much more than anyone will ever be able to comprehend."

I leaned up slightly and placed my lips against his. Our mouths moved together in perfect harmony, and he licked a trail across my lower lip, begging for entrance. I happily granted the wish, and our tongues began a dance neither of us knew the steps to.

"Bella…please. Please let me make love with you," he begged.

I shook my head and pulled away. "I can't, Jazz. Edward and I are in the process of divorcing each other. I don't want him, you, or anyone else in this house to think that I'm a slut. Because the truth is, I've denied Edward sex for the past two years. I don't know why, but I was just never in the mood. And I'm scared."

"Of what, Bella? I have been waiting for you to return. I haven't even had sex since Alice fucked me when you went to live with Quil, and that was only a favor. Bella, you're the only one I want."

_No lie._

"I'm scared that I won't be good, that you'll reject me again…" I trailed off.

He took my face into his hands and looked into my eyes, which were now a bright golden honey color; his eyes were the same.

"I never rejected you. I just wanted it to be perfect. I love you, and I wanted our first love making to be special. That's why I thought we should've waited. I never thought I was pushing you further away."

_No lie._

He smiled a half smile, saying, "And don't rely so much on that power of yours, because you know damn well I would never lie to you."

_No lie._

"I love you, Jasper. When the divorce is final, I'm going to show you just how much."

We kissed again. They were gentle, sweet, tender.

But most of all, they were the most loving kisses I've ever shared with anyone.

I straddled his lap and began kissing him with more passion.

Drew and Emmett walked in without us realizing until we heard talking.

"Hey, Bells. Emmett told me you were down and - Wow. I guess you're doing better," Drew said, shocked to see us like this so soon.

I giggled. "Oh, Drew. You're new nickname might just be Captain Obvious."

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, maybe. But at least it's not Miss Every Guy Wants Me."

"Drew. Dude, that was low," Emmett said.

"No, Em. It's okay. I think Drew just admitted to wanting me," I smiled, suppressing my laughter.

"No, I didn't!" he yelled.

"Don't get so defensive. You know you liked it."

I winked at Jasper and walked over to Drew, raking my nails down his chest.

Emmett caught on to what I was doing and chuckled silently.

In a seductive voice, I whispered in his ear, "Just admit it. You want to fuck me bent over a table, don't you? You want to see my ass sticking up in the air. You want to slide your big cock into me and make me scream your name, don't you, Drew? Just admit it."

I could feel Jasper sending waves of lust to Drew.

"Oh, God. Bella, I want to fuck you so bad. Please let me fuck you," he pleaded.

I flicked open the button on the front of his jeans.

"Are you sure? We can do it right here, right now in front of your brothers."

"Damn it, Bella. Yes. I'm sure," Drew growled.

I slid my hand into his jeans and ran it over his long length. He moaned loudly, and I was thankful Alice and Rosalie were out shopping. I wrapped my hand around it and moved up and down one time before quickly removing my hand and buttoning his jeans.

"Well, I'm sorry. But not today. Will a kiss suffice?" I asked sarcastically.

But before I knew it, Drew had his lips connected to mine, his tongue pushing his way through my mouth. I pulled away and pushed him back slightly.

"Damn it, Jasper! I didn't plan on him raping me!" I yelled, earning laughter from Emmett and Jasper.

"Just trying to cheer you up, babe," he replied.

"I'll be right back…" Drew said quietly, before going to his and Alice's room, most likely to relieve himself.

We all laughed, and Jasper said, "See? It did cheer you up."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Jazz. I love you so much."

He pulled me close and began running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, too. Darlin', I want you to stay with me. Live here with me, and never go away."

I looked into his eyes, his deep pools of butterscotch. "That's what I was planning all along."

Then, we heard a cough.

Oh, that's right.

Emmett hadn't left yet.

Without looking away from Jasper, I bent down, took my shoe off, and threw it at Emmett.

He caught it, but got the idea.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving. But…I didn't get a kiss.""Go away, Emmett!" We yelled in unison.

He walked out of the room, and I said, "Thanks, Jazzy. Do you have a bed in your real room?"

His eyes lit up, and I added, "Not for that, filthy boy. I need to sleep."

His eyes were still as bright as the sun. "I know that. I just think it's amazing that you still want to be with me, that you want to sleep in my room after what I did to you. If I was you, I would never be able to forgive me. So, thank you for still loving me through this all."

_No lie._

"Let's go lay down. Maybe you can read me an old civil war book before I fall asleep. Like we used to do."

He grinned widely and nodded.

Then, he picked me up bridal style and ran to his room.

He got a book off one of his many shelves and laid down next to where he put me.

He began to read, but it didn't sound like a regular book.

"What's the name of this book?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Jasper Whitlock's Journal," he replied.

I just smiled, and he continued to tell me his life's story.

When he was done, I curled up even closer to him and fell into a deep sleep.

The last thing I heard was "We oughtta get you a coffin, my dreamer."

And my smile grew even bigger in my barely conscious state.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. My uncle's in the hospital. Review!**


	31. Edward Explains

**Chapter 31: Edward Explains**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, and I am sorry there are so many twists. To some of the bitchy people out there: Yes, I am a teenager; Don't read if you think it sucks; and Don't bitch and make me angry, or I will quit writing this story altogether. I apologize in advance to the readers if I do stop writing due to rude people. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but not comments such as "**Jesus, you're a terrible writer." **and "**Seriously, I dont think your sophistcated enough to write this, you constantly fuck things up. Its incredibly hard to read.**" and "**It's so observant that your a teen writer, you really should experience life before you try to write about it.**" and "**Hm, are you done with the fucking drama? Goddamn! This chapter has been the best one, please keep up this good stuff.**" All of those were by CanYouWonder. Another comment is "**im seriously getting annoyed because honestlythe story line sucks and i dont like it but im intrested in what you have planned you sound like a teenager**" So once again, if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Sorry for the long A/N. I am also sorry for the long break. My computer crashed, we moved out of our house for awhile, and my uncle passed away. Now on with the story.**

_**Edward's POV**_

I screwed things up with my beautiful wife.

I never sent that letter, and I lied about it indirectly.

But the biggest mistake was bringing her back to live so close to Washington.

I should've known better, but I didn't.

I love her with all of my heart. With all of my dead, cold, non-beating heart.

I don't see how it's possible to love someone so much, but I did and still do.

But Alice's vision kept replaying over and over in my head.

"_Bella!" Jasper screamed as he ran to her, arms wide open. _

"_Jasper! I have to tell you something…" Bella's voice trailed off, filled with uncertainty as she embraced him._

"_Of course, sweetheart. Anything."_

_Then, she whispered words that cut so deep into my heart, "Jazz…I love you. I want to…I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I want you to be mine, like you always have been."_

_He smiled and replied, "You've always been mine as well. I've been waiting for the right time to ask this, but…" He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen? Will you take my name?" _

"_Yes!" Her screaming of the answer broke the living room windows. "Jasper Whitlock-Hale, I was always meant to be with you. Don't you know that? Of course, I want to marry my one and only. I want to marry you!"_

The vision ended, and I was in dry sobs once again.

I needed to tell Bella why I left the folder in the kitchen.

I had to.

I grabbed my keys and drove to the new Cullen house.

I couldn't believe it had already been two and a half weeks since they left.

They being Vanessa, Chase, and Bella.

I didn't knock on the door because I heard voices coming from the living room, and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Bella!" Jasper screamed, just like in the vision.

"Jasper! I have to tell you something…"

I looked through the window. No one could see me due to the bushes in the front.

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything."

I then decided that I would interrupt.

_Edward…don't do it. I've finally forgiven Bella for ruining Jazz. She makes him happy. Rose and I agreed that we would start to be nicer, and we have._

Alice's thoughts were ringing in my head as she began to show me a memory.

It was of Rose and Alice doing Bella's nails and all of them laughing.

_Edward, I've seen what happens if you disturb them. She will hate you even more. Look…_

A brand new vision popped into my mind.

But I didn't want to see. I didn't want to know what my decision would cause.

So I did what I had already chose to do.

I walked in right before Bella said yes.

"Bella…I need to speak with you, privately."

"Edward? Are you…are you serious? You seriously expect me to talk to you after what you did to me?! I gave you no reason to divorce me, but you did! I hate you! Get the hell out of here! I'm going to marry Jasper, and I'm going to stay away from you! I loved you, but you crushed it along with every single part of me that I gave to you, you ass! I want to be with Jasper now, my Jazzy, and there's nothing you could possibly say to stop that!"

"Isabella…I know that. But I do still love you. I want you to be with…" My voice trailed off as I changed the last word. "Jasper," I finished in a barely audible whisper.

"What?" she asked, shock written across her perfect, alabaster features.

"If my brother makes you happy, then you deserve to be with him," I forced out.

She grabbed my hand and began to pull me up the staircase. "You're right. We need to talk privately."

When we walked into a room that looked like my old one, I looked around in amazement. It was an exact replica.

"I thought that maybe if I forgave you, that you could come live here with the rest of us. It was a silly idea," she said, sheepishly.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her waist and crushed her to my chest. "Thank you, Bella. This means so much to me, that you would even allow me into your life again. I was such a…dick."

"That sounds about right," she giggled. It was such a beautiful sound that I wanted to hear it again, but I knew I had to tell her why I did everything.

"I want you to know that I love you with every ounce of my existence. You know that, right?"

She looked away and nodded. "But…why?"

"I didn't send the letter because I was selfish. I viewed my brother as competition. I mean, I knew we both left each other before, and then Jasper left you. Then, you left us both and fell in love with Jacob. You even became pregnant." I began to sob slightly. "Then…then, you _died._ Jasper didn't even think before he bit you. I couldn't have stopped him. I wouldn't have. Because we both know that this is what you wanted. To be with him. I married you because I loved you. I still do. But I see now that no matter how much I care about you, it will never amount to the feelings you have for him. I want you to say yes to his proposal. The attorney called, and he said that the divorce went through. Just answer one thing…"

She looked deep into my eyes, and I almost felt as though she could see straight into my mind, my soul - if I had one, that is.

"Of course, Edward."

I smiled my crooked smile and replied, "If Jasper gets to be your groom, can I be your best man?"

She laughed in that same melodious manner as before. "Always. But don't you think it'll hurt Em and Drew's feelings?"

I could see the mock concern on her face.

"We'll just have to break it to them easily," I grinned.

I began to listen to the thoughts in her head.

_Should I kiss him goodbye? I won't see him for awhile, so maybe I should. But wouldn't that be awkward afterward? Oh, who cares? My life is already awkward enough…_

Then, she inclined her head and brushed her lips across mine.

Without thinking for a second time, I placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to my face, kissing her but also inhaling her sweet strawberry scent.

When we finally pulled away, I asked, "What do you mean when you say you won't see me for awhile?"

"Jasper and I…We'll be going on a honeymoon. It might be a long time…" she replied nervously.

"You're not coming back." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, taken straight from her thoughts.

"Not for a couple of years. We need to be alone without any distractions," she whispered.

"I'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you, too," she sighed. "Edward, will you promise me one thing?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Promise me that you'll move on. That you'll find somebody new who won't leave you. Promise me that you'll love that person with all of your heart and never let them go."

"I can't promise that. I only want you. But I'll be okay. I lived ninety years without you. I think I can manage a few more centuries," I replied, ending with a smile, although inside I was burning with agony and helplessness.

I was burning with the idea of going to the Volturi.

But I knew that would tear her apart.

I finally pulled myself out of my thoughts and saw that Bella was on the brink of crying.

"Bella…I don't want to ruin your life. If it makes things easier, then go ahead and leave. We will all be okay. And I know you need a break from all of the drama that's gone on in your life. I love you, okay? I want you to be happy, and you're happy with Jasper."

I wiped the tears that began forming away with my thumb.

"Hey. Don't cry. I'll be okay. I promise that I'll be okay. I can handle it, Jelly Belly."

I embraced her again and sighed. "We should probably get back. They might get the wrong idea."

I pulled away and winked at her, which made her grin.

She grabbed my hand, and together, we walked down the stairs.

Jasper looked over at us and smiled.

"Everything worked out?" he asked.

"Yep. Now where were we? Oh, that's right. I was going to say yes," Bella said, letting go of my hand and running to Jasper.

Their lips met, and I looked away.

I truly thought I could handle it, and I will try.

But who am I kidding?

It's going to be pretty hard watching my now ex-wife marry my adopted brother.

But they made each other happy, which made me feel a slight brightening inside of my heart.

I could make it through this if they could.

I had to.

And in that moment, I realized that I wasn't alone.

I had my entire family to support me.

Something I hadn't had in ten long years.

**A/N: Ugh…bad chapter. But Edward had to explain sometime.**


	32. The Wedding

**Chapter 32: The Wedding**

There was only two hours left before I walked down the aisle.

I was standing in my beautiful wedding dress, gazing into the mirror.

I thought I looked beautiful.

"No. You look much more than beautiful," Edward said quietly, startling me. "I thought I would come in and wish both of you the best of luck."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Aren't you going to be there?"

He ran over to me, probably seeing the sadness in my eyes at the thought.

"Of course, Bella. I'm your best man, remember? I wouldn't miss this for anything. Seeing you happy again, I mean. I'd much rather it be me up there, but I already had my chance. I love you, and I'm very glad that you and Jasper are finally able to be together, without me standing in the way."

_No lie._

I slipped out of my dress quickly.

I did not want to ruin it with my tears.

I was wearing a white lace bra and panty set with a slip over both.

I curled up into a ball on one of the chairs, but I found Edward had wrapped his arms around me and had pulled me onto his lap.

"Go. You don't need to see this. I need everyone to think I'm doing okay, and I don't need a witness," I whispered.

"Bella…" Pain was etched into his perfect face. Then, it looked as though he registered something I said and looked into my eyes. "Aren't you happy? Aren't you doing okay?"

I peered back into his light gold eyes. "I am so very happy to be marrying Jasper, but no, I'm not doing that great. I'm hurting you, and I constantly think about what it would be like if we didn't come back. I wonder if I would've ever been the happy Bella I was with Jake. The one ecstatic to be alive, to be married to her love, to be able to have a _child._ I keep reminding myself that no matter how human I may seem, I'm not. I'm cold and stone-like and meant to be a predator, a _killer._ I forgive Jasper for not letting me die, but I always dream of Jake and my baby and how much I want to end my life to be with them. I keep telling myself that I'm worthy of love and worthy of life or whatever you want to call this. That I'm worthy of Jasper and even you. But I know deep down that it's not true. Edward, I've done bad things. I've lied and cheated and stolen and killed."

I finally took a breath, letting Edward speak. "You are worthy, Bella. You don't need to think that, any of it. It's nonsense. We've all lied and stolen. Some of us have cheated. And we all kill animals to feed from; we have to do it to survive. We've all killed humans, but you…not a single one."

"That's a lie," I said in a small voice.

"What?"

"I've killed people. But like Rosalie, I didn't drink from them. I killed my father's killer, and…did you know that Renee and Phil were going to come up to help Billy through it all? Well, a drunk driver hit them and killed them, much like what Kevin Blakeley-" I spat his name out. "-did to Jake and me. But the driver didn't die. He deserved it, Edward! He fucking deserved it! And when I saw him - Greg was his name - I started a conversation with him. I casually mentioned the accident, but not that they were my parents. He just laughed and said, 'Well, that's two less people this world has to hold'. I couldn't take it, Edward! I just grabbed him up and ran into the woods. I tortured him until he begged for me to kill him, but I just left him there, mangled in the dark night. I came back later to finish him off, but death claimed him already. I felt terrible, but I avenged my parents' deaths. I still feel as though they should've lived, had a chance, but I know in my heart that they would both not change their ways."

I was crying and sobbing harder.

"Bella…shh…it's okay. It'll be okay. It's your wedding day, and we only have thirty minutes. I have to leave to go finish getting ready. I love you."

He wiped the tears from my face and called Alice.

She came in looking irritated, but her expression softened when she saw me.

She had me made up and in my dress in a matter of minutes.

I heard the song begin and followed slowly after Alice down the long aisle. Carlisle guided me, for my family had all died.

A tear slipped down my cheek, but I kept the smile firmly planted in place. It became a constant thing I did since Edward left me, but this one was a mixture of fake and real happiness. I looked at Edward standing behind Jasper as his best man, followed by Emmett, Drew, and Chase. I saw him wince at my thoughts.

Everyone thought I was looking at Jasper, but those five men lined up beside the minister knew better. I was staring right into Edward's eyes. Jasper even knew it, but his expression was just as firm as mine.

Edward didn't look away. I didn't look away. The groomsmen just watched me, as did the bridesmaids.

I knew they were all thinking of what I was going to do.

I made it to the alter and held Jasper's hands. I looked behind him at Edward, Emmett, Drew, and Chase, then behind me at Alice, Rose, and Vanessa.

_I'm short a bridesmaid,_ I thought solemnly.

Would it always be like this?

Edward as the lone wolf? No offense to the male vampire.

I had a feeling it might be, and I couldn't stand the hurt look in his eyes.

Minister Morrison began, and the sadness inside of me welled up to extraordinary heights. I felt Jasper try to calm me, but it wasn't enough.

He stopped the minister and whispered so quietly that I strained to hear him. "Bella, I love you. Please don't do this. Please don't leave me."

I murmured just as softly. "I'm not leaving you. I love you." In a louder voice, I said, "Please continue."

Jasper smiled, and I forced one upon my face.

I wanted to marry Jasper and love him with all of my heart, but at what cost?

Apparently, the price was extremely high - my best man's heart breaking.

Edward heard me and nodded ever so slightly, but plastered a smile on his face as well.

Jasper and I repeated every line and said our vows.

Edward's sadness was becoming more pronounced each second, and I'm sure everyone knew it, with him being the ex-husband and also his brother's best man.

The minister finally asked if anyone objected, and I heard a faint "I do" come out of Edward's mouth, along with a gust of air he exhaled.

Minister Morrison didn't hear, for he was human, so he pronounced us husband and wife.

I kissed Jasper lovingly, and the happiness began to build up inside of me, drowning the sadness out.

I was married to my Jazzy, forever and always.

It would be just the two of us for the next few years, and we had so much to do.

I loved this man with all of my heart, and I was still thinking about it as we had our first dance.

I began to dance with other people, starting with Carlisle.

I was very glad he was still here with me to play the role as my father. Then, I realized that he wasn't really playing, and I was like a daughter to him. I could see it in his eyes.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I love you," I whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

But they didn't. I surprisingly held them in.

"I love you, too, Bella. You were already part of my family, and this just makes me ecstatic that you and Jasper are finally together."

I smiled and he added, "And you can call me Dad."

He wiped a tear away and kissed my forehead, as Chase cut in.

"Hi, Chasey," I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist loosely and replied, "Hi. Are you okay? I saw you looking at Edward like it was the last time you'd see him. We all did."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking the talk we had just had. It's nothing. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Bell. Anything."

"What do you see in my future? Alice won't tell me anything…" I muttered.

"I see…" He closed his eyes, watching my future unfold before his eyes. "I see you and Jasper and…a baby? Yes. A baby girl. You three look very happy."

I smiled, but before I could express any further joy, I whispered, "Edward?"

"I see him, too. He…" Chase smiled with his eyes still shut. "He finds a beautiful woman who loves him dearly. She looks a lot like you. Like you could be sisters. But she looks younger than you."

I smiled again, fully aware of why he fell for her and fully aware that he would never get over me.

I was also fully aware that this was my wedding, and I was supposed to be happy.

And I was finally.

For Edward, for Jasper, for me.

For everyone.


	33. Six Years Later

**Chapter 33: Six Years Later**

Jasper and I have been traveling the world for the past six years.

It's been amazing.

The love we share has never decreased, and we are both extremely joyful.

We kept in contact with the family, even though they moved back to Forks at the beginning of summer this year. We would join them for our new school year in the fall. The family thought it would be safe enough. The people we went to school with would be in their mid-thirties and would hardly see us.

Alice and Drew were both still head over heels in love - with each other and their shopping addictions.

They added four more closets to the house.

Emmett and Rosalie were pretty much the same ever since we left, but I knew that Emmett worried for Edward, like he always did.

Carlisle and Esme were still the loving parents that were so close in my heart, and they told us about everything going on in the Cullen household.

Edward…

He wasn't doing well. He told me to come home because he couldn't stand me being away. He would constantly tell me he loved me, and I would then find an excuse to get off the phone. But not before telling him the same and to move on, that I was married now.

Coming out of my memories, I began to enjoy the water and sights of this city. Jasper and I were in a gondola in Venice. We only had two days left before we started school, so we were leaving that night.

We got out after an hour and headed back to the hotel.

We made love until he forcefully removed himself from my tight embrace, laughing the whole time.

We got on the small plane and headed back to Forks.

This was sure to be nice.

-----------------------------

_**Jasper's POV**_

I was watching Bella sleep on our long plane ride, thinking about how much I loved her.

I really hoped Edward would chill when we got home. He called her multiple times a day, worrying about her or just wanting to hear her voice one more time.

I wish he would finally let it sink in that she's my Bella now.

I love her, and she loves me. We were meant to be together, she and I.

Of course, I knew they would always love each other.

They were lovebirds when they first met, then they were married for six years - the same amount of time as Bella and I were, only we would be together for eternity.

We finally landed and made it home.

Alice threw open the door and screamed, "WELCOME HOME, YOU TWO!" She then proceeded to give both Bella and I bone-crushing hugs, as did Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle.

Bella walked over to Edward and whispered, "I missed you, too, you know." Then, she hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest.

It broke my heart, so I looked away.

She told me everything she told Edward, and I understood.

The thoughts I was having on the plane resurfaced, the ones about him getting too close to Bella.

He nodded to me and pulled away.

He came over to give me a hug and whispered very quietly, "I'm sorry. I understand that she's not mine anymore. It just hurts when she's away."

"I know," I snarled softly. "You kept her away from me for _ten years_."

He winced and nodded, letting go and going upstairs to his room.

We sat up all night, even Bella since she slept the whole time on the plane. Edward even joined in on the fun, actually looking happy.

Carlisle bought a karaoke machine, so we took turns singing songs.

Alice went first and sang _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_.

We all knew she would, but she still enjoyed it.

I went next, and for some odd reason, I chose We The Kings' _Check Yes, Juliet._ I guess I did think of Bella as my Juliet. And the song was great, even though I was a fan of older music.

I watched Bella's smile grow as I sang.

_Check yes, Juliet_

_Are you with me? _

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes, Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_A o a o-oh_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If we give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say it's not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me_

_Check yes, Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting _

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out _

_And don't tell a soul goodbye_

_And check yes, Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3, 2, 1_

_You'll fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_A o a o-oh_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If we give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say it's not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better_

_With you by my side_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If we give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say it's not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If we give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say it's not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

I finished singing, and the look on her face was priceless.

I sat down on the loveseat next to her and kissed her sweetly and quickly.

Rosalie went next, and she sang _Hot 'N' Cold_.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah, you pms like a bitch_

_I would know_

_And you over think _

_Always speak cryptically_

_I should know that you're no good for me_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really wanna stay, no_

_But you don't really wanna go_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_We used to be just like twins_

_So in sync_

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

_Now, you're plain boring_

_I should know that you're not gonna change_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really wanna stay, no_

_But you don't really wanna go_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really wanna stay, no_

_But you don't really wanna go_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down, down…_

We applauded her, and she just smiled and snuggled into Emmett.

It was Edward's turn, now.

He chose Metro Station's _Now That We're Done_.

_Everybody get down_

_She's just a friend, you see_

_You always agree_

_You know I lie_

_But you still trust me_

_And you believed in so much hope_

_But I'm the one that let you go_

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you _

_I know I hurt you_

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you _

_I know I hurt you_

_Oh oh ohh_

_Everybody get down_

_Woah oh ohh_

_Everybody get down_

_Everybody get down_

_You still call my phone _

_Cause you still want me_

_I'll tell my friends_

_You're so annoying_

_You'll cry and curse_

_When you're alone_

_But laugh and flirt_

_When we're on the phone_

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you _

_I know I hurt you_

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you _

_I know I hurt you_

_Oh oh ohh_

_Everybody get down_

_Woah oh ohh_

_Everybody get down_

_Everybody get down_

_And now, I see you with him_

_And it was nothing like I thought it'd be_

_And I'll break down_

_(And now I see you)_

_For you_

_(And it was nothing like I thought it'd be)_

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you _

_I know I hurt you_

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you _

_I know I hurt you_

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you _

_I know I hurt you_

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you _

_I know I hurt you_

_Oh oh ohh_

_Everybody get down_

_Woah oh ohh_

_Everybody get down_

_Everybody get down_

I was shocked that he picked that song. I think everyone was.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I know," she whispered, holding back tears.

He sighed and went to his room. I looked at the clock. It was six thirty, and school started at seven.

"Let's go get ready," I said to Bella, but the rest heard and went to get dressed.

She nodded, and I ran her upstairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be."

She wore a pair of dark, straight leg jeans and a light, flowery, baby doll tank. She wore light blue and tan wedges.

_Wow. She looks like Alice today, _I thought.

Well, she did get a lot of fashion sense when we were in Europe.

For school, it was okay.

But at home, I liked her in her holey sweats and tees.

I just threw on a pair of dark jeans and a grey t-shirt that was tight-fitting. Bella said the shirt was one of her favorites.

We got to school, and I surprised her by telling her I enrolled as a junior this time to be with her.

She kissed me and smiled, saying, "I love you, Jazz."

"I love you, too, darlin'. Always and forever."

The first three periods went by quickly; I had Bella by my side.

At lunch, Edward looked like a love-sick puppy.

"What's with you?" Bella asked, sitting down next to him.

"I met a girl second period. We hit it off. She reminds me of you."

Bella smiled, knowingly. She still hadn't told me.

She texted me just then.

_Chase had a vision. Edward met a girl who looked kind of like me. They'll fall in love._

Oh.

Cool.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Annabelle," he said, looking for her.

Wow. Similar name, too.

"She told me to call her Anna," he added.

"Hey, Edward. Looking for me?" I heard her voice and turned to look.

Oh, my god.

She was like the human version of Bella with little differences, like her lips were more proportional.

But I like Bella's little imperfection. It made her, to me anyway, more perfect than ever.

"Why, yes. Yes I was. Anna, this is Jasper and Bella. The rest of them will be along shortly. Sit down."

I looked at Bella, and she was in shock, staring at Anna. I looked back over to Anna, and she was gazing back.

_**Bella's POV**_

Annabelle?

She was my sister. She had to be.

It had been almost seventeen years since I "died".

"Annabelle? Who was your father?" I asked.

"His name was Charlie Swan. Are you Isabella?"

I nodded.

"He talked about you after the accident. I was just a little baby, but I remember. I thought you died. You can't still be young."

"Tell her, Edward. Tell Anna. Tell my sister our secret. I can't..."

Tears were streaming down my face as if they were evidence that could back that up.

"Not here. Come on. Let's go," he stated.

We all stood up.

"Ditching? Cool," Anna said, as we were leaving.

Alice and Chase both saw, so the rest were at home when we got there.

"Annabelle? Who do you live with?" That thought had just occurred to me.

"I live with two friends. Their mom adopted me after Charlie died when I was just a baby."

"Oh. Well, that's nice."

"It is," she said, smiling a huge smile.

We all sat in the dining room, and Edward sat at the head of the table, for Carlisle and Esme were both at the hospital. We didn't wish to disturb them.

Once everyone settled in, Edward began, "We're vampires, Annabelle-"

"Wait, wait, wait," she cut him off. "Repeat that."

"Vampires. We don't hurt humans, though. We hunt animals. And we're also immortal. We're very strong and hard to humans."

I continued where he stopped. "And we're ice cold to humans as well. We can move extremely fast, almost as if we're flying. We never age and stay the same forever."

She looked at us all. "And you're all super hot."

We all laughed.

"So, is it true? You're my sister, Bella?" she asked, voice full of hope.

I nodded, and tears began cascading down both of our cheeks, as I ran around the table and hugged her gently.

"I have a real sister," she kept repeating it.

Another thought occurred to me. "Who's your mom, Anna?"

"Sue Clearwater. They weren't married, although they were planning on it before the shooting. She's the person I live with, along with Seth and Leah, my best friends."

"I know them. Before the car accident, I was engaged to a friend of theirs."

She smiled like she knew some big secret. "I know. Jacob Black. I also know they're werewolves, but they never mentioned vampires. Just that they needed to protect La Push."

I nodded and grinned. "I already love you, Annabelle Swan."

"I love you, too, Isabella Swan."

We hugged again while the rest of them "awed" at us.

"Why don't you and Edward get to know each other?"

She looked at Edward, who smiled and nodded, leading her up the stairs.

**A/N: Like my surprise? Loll. Review!**


	34. Annabelle Lee

**Chapter 34: Annabelle Lee  
**

_**Edward's POV**_

Annabelle was amazing.

She was so different from Bella, yet almost exactly the same.

She didn't care about fashion or drama or anything really.

She was very laid back, which was like Bella.

On the other hand, she was rebellious.

She liked to ditch school - had a history of it even - and liked to do crazy stunts.

She was outgoing, but had a rocker edge to her.

She was amazing and perfect in every way.

I could also read her mind, and that's where I got some of her personality from. I told her, and she thought it was cool.

We had been talking for hours, and it was nearing nine o' clock, when she said, "So Edward…I've been thinking, and I'm honestly curious. Can vampires kiss humans?"

I smiled and leaned in, our faces were mere inches apart. "Yes. Yes we can."

Before I could do anything, she placed her lips on mine.

Our mouths were moving together in perfect harmony. I didn't want to pull away, but she had to breathe sometime, and I was slightly afraid of losing control.

But her blood…it was just as potent as Bella's had been, but I wasn't tempted. Maybe all the time I had spent with Bella helped me.

Then, I thought of something. Something that could determine whether she would be with me or not.

"There's something you should know. I was…" My voice trailed off. I was scared.

"Yes, Eddie?" she asked, placing her hand upon my cheek.

"I was married to Bella for six years. It was a long time ago, six years ago. I'm sorry."

"I don't mind, Edward. It's okay. I understand," she smiled.

"Have you ever heard of a poem titled _Annabel Lee_?"

She nodded slightly. "I know that I was named after it - Annabelle Lee Swan- but I've never heard it. Will you tell it to me?"

I grinned and said, "Of course. Here it goes.

_It was many and many a year ago _

_In a kingdom by the see_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee_

_And this maiden, she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me_

_I was a child and she was a child_

_In this kingdom by the sea_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me_

_And this was the reason that long ago_

_In this kingdom by the sea_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea_

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me-_

_Yes! - that was the reason (as all men know_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee _

_But our love, it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we- _

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels above_

_Nor the demons down under the sea_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling - my darling - my life and my bride_

_In her sepulchre there by the sea_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea."_

I finished and realized she was crying.

"That was beautiful. I loved it. Edward, I've only known you for a day, but I think I'm falling for you."

"I know exactly what you mean, Annabelle. I think I'm falling for you, too. Don't take this the wrong way, but it felt like this with Bella. But I pushed her away. Anna, I promise I won't push you away. Will you stay with me? Be with me? My one and only?"

She smiled widely and said, "Yes, Edward. I would love to be your girlfriend."

She threw her arms around my neck.

"You can call it that, but I know it'll be so much more," I murmured quietly into her neck, smelling her.

Mmm…

Roses and orange blossoms.

Lovely.

We walked downstairs, and everyone was smiling at us.

Of course, they had heard us.

"Hey, Edward. Can we go somewhere and talk?" Bella asked.

I simply nodded, for I was so happy, I was speechless.

I kissed Anna sweetly and followed Bella out the door. We went far into the woods.

Bella stopped and turned around, tears staining her cheeks.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't hurt her. Do you remember the promise I asked you to make?" I nodded. "Make it now, please."

"I promise I'll never leave her, and I'll love her forever and always."

She smiled and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you, Edward Cullen. Always."

I hugged her closer. "And I'll love you Isabella Hale. Always."

She wasn't called by that last name a lot, so she let out a small giggle. Even Annabelle called her Isabella Swan. God, she can be so oblivious.

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Isn't it strange, though?" she asked, lost in thought.

"Isn't what strange?"

"We were high school lovers, then best friends, then married, then divorced, and now I'm with your brother, and you're with my sister. Wow. That was a mouthful."

We both laughed, and I said, "Maybe it was meant to be like this."

She nodded, a small smile adorning her face.

We walked back hand in hand, like we used to.

Bella went straight to Jasper, and I went to Anna.

"I guess you're staying here tonight, my beautiful Annabelle Lee," I sighed, finally content.

"As long as the chilling wind doesn't kill me, I'll stay here every night," she grinned from ear to ear, as did I.


	35. Is it Possible?

**Chapter 35: Is it Possible?**

I was happy that Edward was finally getting over me.

It's been a week since Annabelle came into our lives. She explained to us that Sue had moved into Charlie's old house, and that's why she went to Forks High. Leah and Seth went here, too, we realized, but they skipped lunch the first day. We all sat together, now, even though Leah hated vampires.

Edward and Annabelle were falling in love quickly.

Every time they said those three, meaningful words, my mind would tell me it was the truth.

Every compliment, every sentence said was the truth.

Jasper and I were even more in love that all those years ago.

I dwelled on this amazing fact while I showered and got ready for bed.

I laid down and waited for my love to come hold me.

Jasper showered quickly and got into the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella…I want you…" he whispered huskily into my ear, then nibbled on it.

"You have me." I knew what he meant, but I loved to hear him say it.

"Baby, I want to make love to you. Please?"

I twisted around to face him, and his eyes were black with lust. I smiled and nodded, then kissed him passionately. I wound my fingers into honey blonde hair and brought his face closer. He rolled us over so that he was on top and kept kissing me. I pulled away for a moment, and he trailed kisses down my neck and collarbone.

"I love you, Jazz. Make love to me."

Every kiss was making we wetter. He smiled up at me and tore my shirt and shorts from my body, leaving me in just a pair of black satin panties. He took off his boxers and kissed me again. I moaned into his mouth and whimpered when he pulled away, moving down to my center. He placed a kiss on my bundle of nerves, then licked my clit.

"Jasper…"

I felt him grin as he plunged his tongue into me. He added two fingers and I gasped, then moaned once again at the pleasure he was bringing me. He pushed a third finger into me, and I screamed softly with my orgasm. He licked me clean, then brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting me.

"So sexy," I whispered as I pulled him back to me, kissing him hungrily.

He positioned himself at my entrance and thrust into me, burying his full length inside of me. We moaned in unison, and he kept kissing me sweetly over and over as he plunged even deeper every time. He moved his hand between us and rubbed my clit while kissing me.

"JASPER!" I screamed, with my second orgasm.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, chuckling at how loud I was.

I would've been as red as a tomato from blushing if I was still human.

I had been thinking about adoption, and I really wanted to ask Jasper, but I was nervous and scared.

He noticed my shift in moods, and stared into my eyes. "Tell me, darlin'."

"What do you think about having a baby?" I asked, biting my lip.

He looked like he could cry. "You know it's impossible. I want to give you everything, but I can't." He seemed like he was struggling to stay calm and not start sobbing.

"I do know that, sweetheart, but there's always adoption." I stroked his face repeatedly.

"But it wouldn't be ours…" he sighed.

I nodded. "How about I talk to Carlisle about it, okay?"

He laid his head on my chest and said, "Okay."

I ran my fingers through his hair, and we laid like that all night.

-------------------------

I went to Carlisle the next day.

"Dad? I need to talk to you. It's about Jasper and me."

"Oh, come in, Bella." He motioned for me to sit in a chair across from his in his study. "What's the problem?"

"We want to have a baby. I was wondering, since I have human traits, if I could bear children."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure, but we can always take tests. I'm available right now if you want to."

I nodded eagerly.

It took us four hours to do the tests and get the results back.

"So, is it possible?" I asked, as soon as he got the papers.

He grinned widely. "I'm not quite sure how, but yes. It seems…like you're already pregnant. A month, actually. The fetus is doing fine."

I screamed at the top of my lungs, and Jasper came running in after his hunt. He just got back. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his lovingly.

I leaned my forehead against his and whispered, "Oh, baby…I'm pregnant. I'm a month along."

He instantly smiled. "Really?"

Carlisle answered, "Yes. In eight months, you're going to be a father."

He laughed, clearly happy that this was happening. He ran to everyone's rooms, carrying me, yelling at them, "We're going to be parents!"

We told everyone what Carlisle told us, and they were all very happy.

"If it's a boy, we're going to name it Carson Matthew. If it's a girl, we're going to name it Bethany Jade," I explained.

Jasper and I already talked about it before we passed on the news.

"I love those names!" Alice, Vanessa, Rose, and Anna screamed at the same time.

The rest of us were all momentarily stunned, for the windows broke from the high pitch.

"Clean it up!" Esme yelled from upstairs.

We all knew what our parents were doing right then, even though we didn't want to, yet Esme still found time to be mom.

We all laughed, and Drew cleaned it up. Jasper and I held hands as we watched Emmett and Chase mess with him as he picked up shattered glass.

I was quite amused, and I could say the same for the rest of my family from the looks on their faces.

My family…

We'll have a new addition soon.


	36. Eight Months Later

**Chapter 36: Eight Months Later**

**_Edward's POV_**

I was very surprised when Jasper and Bella told me they were having a child.

I was also jealous and very anguished. I could not give that to her, to Annabelle.

But I soon got over it. I knew Bella would need support.

And here we are - Jasper, Bella, and I- in Carlisle's study, waiting for him to deliver the baby. I was only allowed in at Bella's request.

Our father walked in in surgical scrubs and said that the babies were ready to be delivered.

"Babies?!" Bella exclaimed.

H chuckled at our confused expressions. "You asked me to keep the baby's gender a secret, so I figured that I shouldn't tell you."

"Great. Now I have two babies coming out of my vagina," she said sarcastically. We all looked at her like she lost her mind. "Stop staring at me. It's not like none of you have seen me naked."

Well, that was true. We all got ready for the delivery of Bella's two children. Two hours later, Bella was holding a boy in her left arm and a girl in her right.

The boy was handsome. He had Bella's mahogany hair and Jasper's features. His eyes were a chocolate brown, like Bella's had been.

The girl was beautiful. She looked exactly like Bella, but had Jasper's blonde hair and blue eyes from when he was human.

I was instantly happy for them, ready to step into the role as Uncle Edward. They let me hold the babies after they each had, and I stared down at them with a loving expression.

"What are their names?" I asked, for they had yet to tell me, but everyone else knew.

"The boy is Carson Matthew. The girl is Bethany Jade. We're going to call him Carson and her Jade," Jasper answered, since Bella had fallen asleep.

"Beautiful names…"

Everyone got their chance to hold Carson and Jade, and they all commented on how wonderful they were. Bella made bottles for the babies with formula; she could not produce the milk anymore.

We left Jasper and Bella alone with their newborns, and I went to see Anna. I had to inform her once again that I could not give her children.

We went up to my room and sat on the bed.

"You see what Bella and Jasper have? I can't give you that…"

She placed her warm hand on my cheek. "I know. I love you, and I'm okay with that. As long as I have you, it doesn't matter. Besides, we have Carson and Jade to look after." I nodded, then she added, "And Emmett. He is a big kid after all."

We both laughed, and I leaned in to kiss her. She wound her fingers into my hair, and I pulled away. She smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Edward, I haven't asked you this once, but I was wondering…if you would change me," she whispered.

I wanted to, but I could not be selfish. "No, I won't let you give up your soul for me."

"It's not only for you. It's for my sister, too. Haven't you noticed how we were just reunited eight months ago? After seventeen years, I finally got to meet my sister, and I don't want to grow old without her or without you."

"You're only a kid. You've yet to experience anything."

"I'm eighteen! Or did you forget that my birthday was last October?!" she yelled.

I'd never heard Anna yell. I was shocked. "Anna…"

"Don't. I want to be with you forever. I want to be with Bella, and Jasper, and Carson, and Jade, and Alice, and Drew, and Emmett, and Rose, and Carlisle, and Esme." When she finally finished, she was out of breath. Then, she said the words I never thought she'd say. "Edward Cullen, I am in love with you. I haven't pushed you to have sex with me. I haven't pushed you past your limit or complained. Eddie, I will marry you if you change me. I will have an old fashioned wedding and become your bride. Is that what you want? Because that's what I want. I will marry you this summer. I want to be with you forever. I'll marry you, and then you can change me. Please…"

I was speechless. When thoughts finally reentered my mind, I said, "Anna I would love that. I'm in love with you, too."

I kissed her again, but this time I didn't pull away. Instead, I pulled off her shirt. She stopped me and looked into my eyes.

"Edward, we don't have to do this. I'm okay with waiting, but I don't want you to pull away if we go any further."

I kissed her lovingly. "If you're ready, I am. It's not like I'm a virgin. I just don't want to hurt you."

"I am ready. And you won't hurt me."

That night, we made love with the babies crying in the background.

**-----------------------------**

_**Bella's POV**_

God, Jasper and I make pretty babies.

We already had a plan set out for them as well. We were going to stay in Forks while they went to school. We decided that we could hide out for 18 years. Carlisle told us they would grow at a normal human pace, but gradually turn into vampires once they hit the age of 18. We were excited.

Carson and Jade were wonderful babies. They hardly cried, only when they were hungry or had a dirty diaper. I loved them with all of my heart, and so did my Jasper.

I looked at the birth certificates everyday. A month has passed since they were born, and they were still amazing kids. I gazed down at the two printed sheets once again.

_Name: Carson Matthew Hale_

_DOB: May 30th__, 2009_

_Weight: 6 lbs. 6 oz._

_Height: 19 in._

_Mother's Name: Isabella Marie Hale_

_Father's Name: Jasper Whitlock-Hale_

_Name: Bethany Jade Hale_

_DOB: May 30__th__, 2009_

_Weight: 6 lbs. 3 oz._

_Height: 18.5 in._

_Mother's Name: Isabella Marie Hale_

_Father's Name: Jasper Whitlock-Hale_

It was an amazing feeling seeing mine and Jasper's names on that paper. I smiled every time I looked.

I was standing there watching our children sleep when Jasper walked in.

"They're beyond beautiful, aren't they?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Beyond even that," I answered.

He kissed my temple, and we went for a walk. Where we ended up, I never would've guessed. I thought we would've stayed near the house, but we had run all the way to Canada. He stood in the middle of a lawn in front of a large house.

"This is where we stayed while we were gone that very first time," he explained, then he pulled me into a small bedroom. "And this is where I discovered that I was in love with you."

I smiled, tears in my eyes, and kissed my one and only.

**A/N: This is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue in Jasper's POV, and there will most likely be a sequel later on when Carson and Jade are teenagers.**


	37. Epilogue: I've Waited So Long

**Epilogue: I've Waited So Long**

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Come on, Jade! Get down here, right now!" Bella yelled up the stairs of our own two story house just outside of Forks. "And bring Carson, too! You're going to be late for school!"

I doubt that was possible with the way Bella drove, but five minutes later, our two seven year olds, Bella, and I were driving down the highway. We dropped them off in the carpool line and waved goodbye.

Seven hours later, we picked them up and headed to Gianni's Studio to get a family portrait taken. Bella and I were standing next to each other, my arm wrapped around her waist, with Carson and Jade sitting in front of us, smiling widely. Jade had one of her front teeth missing, and Carson had his left eye tooth missing. They were toothy smiles, nonetheless, and I loved them.

We put it above our fireplace, and I gazed at it everyday. I was finally where I wanted to be. Just as I was thinking this, a football hit the side of my head.

"Carson! I thought I told you no playing ball in the house!" I yelled.

"It was Jade, Dad!" he yelled back.

I knew that he was probably telling the truth. Jade was such a tomboy. Carson would let her hang out with his friends, and they all looked at her like she was a goddess, even though she was only seven. Carson loved hanging out with his sister, most likely because of her love of sports.

I loved both of them very much, and I had grown to love Bella even more.

Annabelle and Edward got married the summer we had our children, and he changed her into a vampire. Bella and Anna could pass for twins. Edward and Anna decided they didn't want children, that there were plenty in the family.

Alice and Drew finally tied the knot, and they adopted a seven year old girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. They wanted Jade and Carson to have another friend. Alice got the girly girl she wanted, and Drew got a money moocher, but he was perfectly content with that.

Chase and Vanessa adopted a two year old six years ago, so he was a grade above our kids. He loved hanging out with Jade, but they told him he was only to be her friend.

Emmett and Rose didn't want to adopt a kid that was not theirs, so they settled for babysitting a lot for us all.

Carlisle and Esme were glad that we all were happy and had families.

Bella came down while I was staring at our portrait once again and wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed her temple and sighed.

God, I've waited so long for my happy ending. And here it was, yet it was just a new beginning.

**A/N: GASP. It's over. I know. But I assure you that there will be a sequel, and I will be working on it very soon. The first chapter will probably be out by the end of the month. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
